College Works Out
by Rauslly-R5-lover
Summary: SEQUEL TO WORK THINGS OUT. Austin and Ally are now in the supposedly best time of their lives. A healthy balance between having fun with new friends and passing the tests is expected from them. It takes time to get used to the college life, but whatever will cross their paths, they will overcome it together. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, it's been a long time. I missed you guys so much.**

 **Welcome to College Works Out, the sequel to Work Things Out! I carefully started writing this story somewhere around summer, but with all the school work and driving lessons (I passed!) I didn't have loads of time to write non stop. But, thankfully, I have finished a few chapters and decided to start posting them.**

 **Because of my busy schedule, I will be uploading weekly. Every sunday at 10 pm Central time (that's 4pm for East Coast and 1pm for West Coast I think), a new chapter will be up! Please follow the story so an email will tell you when I posted it. And favourite if you like it !**

 **Anyway, a lot of exciting things will happen and I'm dying to keep writing, but I wanna let y'all read now. Please stick around after you're done for some exciting things!**

 **Lots of kisses to my lovely twitter sweetheart Libby, sweet reader Sarah and cool chick Hannah for letting me use your names as important characters in this story. If you reviewed your name when I asked for it, keep reading! There's a chance I picked your name for a background character in this story or an upcoming!**

* * *

The day had finally arrived. He had packed his stuff, everything he needed to survive a year in the small room that would be assigned to him. He had heard stories about how small it could be. It all depended on which building he would end up in. He would most likely stay in a double room in a hall with a shared bathroom. The real college experience.

''You're awfully silent, are you nervous?'' Ally pokes his belly teasingly as they set their first steps on campus.

''Are you kidding me? This is the best day ever,'' he grabs his girlfriend's hand as he speeds up his pace, not wanting to waste another moment before he could really get started. ''I can't believe we're going to one of the best universities in America.''

''You're gonna absolutely love it here, I'm sure,'' trying to calm his nerves, which she knows that are hidden under his bubbly form.

''Especially now we're roommates,'' he delivers the new information with an excited squeeze of his hand.

''We're not roommates, Austin. They don't even let boys and girls share a room,'' Ally giggles while shaking her head in denial as she misses the glimmer in Austin's eyes.

''I'm pretty sure they do,'' the way he speaks his assumption arouses suspicion, making Ally stop her pace abruptly. Austin is held back by their connected hands in which he looks over his shoulder surprised, meeting her eyes filled with distrust.

''What did you do?''

''What makes you think I did something?" giving her a fake, high-pitched laugh, he looks at her offended. Her eyes don't get any less judging by this denial. After another failed attempt to pull her with, he rolls his eyes. ''I might've told them I'm your gay best friend.''

''Austin!''

'' _Or,_ '' he holds up one finger to cut her off. ''I hacked into the programme with my amazing skills to change the rooms. You can choose which one you like best.''

''I don't think I like either of those,'' she exclaims hesitantly.

''C'mon, it'll be fun! We can help each other study, have movie nights,'' he tries to convince her as he keeps adding the advantages on his fingers. A small smile appears on Ally's lips, telling him it's working. With slow steps, he inches closer to her until their connected hands hang loosely between their bodies. ''Don't tell me you didn't hope some miracle would put us together.''

''Fine,'' she admits with a blush. It really was a miracle, a miracle he helped a bit, but still, he couldn't believe it actually worked. ''But I'm sure they'll find out and rearrange the rooms.''

''But until then, let's have some fun,'' after throwing her a wink, he drags her with, on their way inside.

* * *

''So you have morning classes every day?'' Austin looks at Ally's schedule in disbelief before staring at her in awe. ''Do you want to die?''

''Austin, morning classes are the best option,'' snatching the paper from his hands, she stands up to hang the schedule on their notice board. ''The professors are still in a good mood, because we're his first class. The classes are usually small, so you don't have a lot of distraction. And when you're done, you still have the whole day instead of wasting it in bed.''

''Do you hate sleep or something,'' he mumbles, more to himself, but loud enough for her to notice.

''Who says we're sleeping at night?'' she sees Austin's eyes widen in surprise as soon as she makes her way towards him while asking him the unanswerable question. Swallowing nervously, he watches her inch closer slowly until she stops right in front of him, her head tilting to one side as she looks him in the eyes naughtily. With one light push to his chest, he lands on his back on one of the two beds. Giggling, she crawls on the matrass next to him to plant a kiss on his lips. ''You're so jumpy, I love it.''

''We can't move the beds, can we?'' he groans while following her lips after she backed away.

''Nope, they're attached to the floor. And they're barely big enough for one person,'' as they both lean against the wall while sitting on the bed, they smile to themselves. In a surprise attack, Ally pushes his shoulder, causing him to fall over. ''This is exactly why they would never let us share a room.''

''Hey, you started it,'' he defends himself as he pulls Ally with him, before wrapping his arms around her to keep her from getting up. She manages to free herself quickly by pricking her fingers in his sides, an extremely ticklish spot she had just recently discovered and already had come in her advantage many times. Sitting straight up again, she moves off his bed to grab her suitcase. ''How are the restaurants here, by the way?''

''There are a few good ones, we usually lunch at the Blue Room. Pretty cheap and edible enough. On weekends, we like looking for new restaurants nearby,'' while carefully folding her shirts, slowly filling her drawer, she keeps informing him about everything he needs to know involving food on campus. ''Oh, and don't ever go to Faculty Club and order the tuna sandwich. Even if you're dying and it's all they have, choose to die instead. Don't ask.''

''I'll take your word on that,'' he chuckles while getting up from the bed. After opening their door to look outside, he looks at her questioning. ''With how many rooms do we share a bathroom again?''

''Usually about three, we should find out who stay in the other rooms,'' Ally nods as she follows him outside. They only set one foot outside before Ally bumps into a familiar face. ''Hannah!''

''Ally, oh my gosh!'' the girls squeal while hugging each other tightly. The other girl seemed the exact opposite of Ally. Her completely straight, long blonde hair hung over her back and she seemed almost a head bigger than Ally. ''When did you get here?"

''We arrived about ten minutes ago. I was just explaining the story of the daunting tuna sandwich,'' Ally laughs, the girl following right after as they share the, to Austin, unknown memory.

''Hey, a new face,'' Hannah turns to Austin, shaking his hand politely. ''You must be Austin, I've heard some stuff about you.''

''And you must be one of Ally's college friends, nice to meet you.''

''Hannah, _ex_ -roommate,'' she shoots Ally a jokingly death stare. ''until I got replaced.''

''Sorry, Han. This was totally unplanned and most likely illegal. We're gonna see how long it takes them to notice,'' looking up, she exchanges a look with Austin as he understands he's the replacement. ''Who are your roommates this year?''

Luckily, Libby and I got placed together in a double,'' Hannah points over her shoulder to the closed door, leading to her room. ''Last year, in a huge room was fun, but so crowded. I'm glad we have a small one this year.''

''Looks like we're sharing bathrooms this year, too.''

''Who's the big guy?'' a girl walks out of Hannah's room, keeping her eyes on Austin, inspecting him with no shame. She whips her ginger hair out of her face as she stops her pace next to Hannah.

''It's Austin,'' she doesn't shake his reached out hand, which he lowers awkwardly as she still shamelessly studies every inch of the boy. He looks at Ally confused, but she just smiles knowingly. He eventually decides to guess her name, figuring she's not planning on introducing herself. ''It's Libby, right?''

''Lib, just Lib'' she quickly states, throwing a foul look in the girl's direction. ''You're pretty cute.''

''Thanks,'' he stutters in surprise, once again looking at his girlfriend, but she doesn't seem to mind someone else finding him cute. Instead, she walks over to Lib to lean her elbow on her shoulder.

''Libby isn't fond of our nickname for her,'' Ally grins teasingly as Lib rolls her eyes.

''I think we all have names we don't like, _Allison_ ,'' she answers, in which Ally backs away from her with her hands in the air as soon as she hears the name she's rather not called.

''So, who's in the other room?'' Austin asks the girls, in which Lib laughs confidently.

''Please, let me do the honors,'' stepping away from the group, she goes to stand close enough to the third door and folds her hands around her mouth, making a small megaphone to amplify her already loud voice. ''Yo, what's that topless chick doing in our hall?''

Not a second later, the last door indeed opens to reveal a boy with a gelled quiff, a wide eyes, looking around the hall before seeing Lib's amused look, finding out he has been pranked.

''Very funny, Lib,'' he speaks sarcastically in which Lib makes a small bow.

''I can't believe you still fall for that, I've used it, like, three times now.''

''One day, there will be a topless chick in our hall and I'm not gonna risk missing that,'' he tells her in full confidence, in which she rolls her eyes again. His eyes finally meet Austin as he walks towards him. ''New flesh in our hall, I see.''

''Yeah, I'm-'' he doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the boy interrupts him.

''Wait, Austin?'' he guesses the name he could've impossibly known. ''It's Ian, from Wakefield elementary school. Remember?''

''Dude, I didn't even recognize you without your glasses and curls!'' finally seeing the slight resemblance with his childhood friend, he gives him a friendly hug.

''Look who's talking, Mr. bowl cut,'' Ian laughs, taking Austin back to fifth grade, when that haircut seemed a good idea. He didn't even know what had gotten into him.

''We do not speak of that time,'' Austin cringes visibly, making the rest chuckle, imagining the look on him.

''What's all the racket out here?'' another voice comes out of the room making the rest walk into it. Another boy is sitting on one of the beds, smiling as he sees everyone enter. He scans his group of friends curiously before his eyes land on the unfamiliar face. Getting up from the bed, he invites the others in while shaking Austin's hand. ''Hey, man. I'm Dan.''

The first thing that Austin noticed was his thick, British accent. His brown hair was combed in a fringe, warm brown eyes looked at him as he shot him a polite smile. Austin introduces himself before Hannah walks over to the boy to wrap one arm around his waist in a side hug.

''It's Dan as in ' _Dang_ he cute','' Dan grins at her before pulling her closer by wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Together, they take place on one bed next to Ian as the rest goes to sit on the one across from it, leaning their backs against the wall.

''You two finally decided to listen to us?'' Ally beams at the couple while pointing at herself and Lib, next to her.

''Yup, he asked me out over the summer,'' Hannah blushes happily, intertwining her fingers with Dan's hand, hanging over her shoulder.

''I don't know how you bare having the same girl for a longer time. Don't you get tired of the same-,'' Ian starts before a pillow hits his face, shutting him up instantly. Dan smirks at him as he understands he needs to shut up. ''Fine, but I still don't understand why relationships exist. Especially in universities.''

''Maybe you just haven't found the right one, male prostitute,'' Ally shoots him the playful nickname before leaning against Austin's torso.

''You haven't even shared the whole story, spill it!'' the blonde girl looks at the couple curiously while sitting up straighter and they feel all eyes looking their way now.

''It's actually a pretty long story,'' Austin admits, but quickly sees no one is settling for that answer. ''I was her personal trainer at the gym for a few weeks before I realized I started to like her a lot.''

''He waited for me in front of the school to finally give me his phone number and take me out,'' she bites her lip while nuzzling against her boyfriend as he follows the other couple by throwing a lazy arm around her shoulder.

''Gosh, dudes are so cute. Chicks aren't nearly as romantic,'' Lib sighs while looking at the two next to her. Austin stays silent as he overthinks what she might mean with it. Ally notices his confusion as she starts explaining for Lib.

''Lib is into girls,'' she tells him shortly in which Lib shoots him a wide grin while pointing at herself with two fingers.

''You told me I was cute earlier,'' he furrows his eyebrows in everlasting confusion. Lib rolls her eyes, apparently a habit she had.

''I'm gay, not blind.''

''Fair point,'' he chuckles as he shrugs lightly, giving in. Ian examines the tight embrace Ally and her boyfriend are and throws them a puzzled look.

''Wait, are you two sharing a room?'' they look at each other shyly, ducking the suggestive raise of his eyebrow as they give him a content nod. ''Make sure you keep it down on weekdays, some people need to work hard to stay here.''

''Just because I got here with a scholarship, doesn't mean I don't do anything, _ass_ ,'' throwing a shoe she happens to find next to her in his direction which only misses his head with an inch, she laughs out loudly. Not denying, but rather ignoring his obvious statement. ''Besides, I bet you already made plans to switch rooms every now and then so you can have your weekly hook up in an empty room.''

''Touché, Allison,'' he winks at her knowingly, making her stick her tongue out jokingly.

''So, what are you studying, Austin?'' Dan changes the subject to get to know the new guy a bit more after the laughing died down.

''Journalism,'' he responds with a wide grin, happy his dream was actually coming true and he could say it out loud.

''Awesome, me and Lib too!'' Ian exclaims, genuinely happy as he exchanges an excited look with the girl.

''Nice! I studied computer engineering at RWC last year, but quickly found out I wouldn't want to get my diploma in it,'' he tells them shortly. Feeling Ally's small hand grab his, he intertwines their fingers before continuing his story. ''So I applied to a few universities and luckily, Brown thought I had enough potential to skip freshman year, if I did a course over the summer so I could be in the same year as Ally. Which I did.''

''I know what you mean, mate. Sometimes a college just doesn't feel right,'' Dan sighs, the words coloured by his British dialect.

''Hey, that's a cool accent, by the way. Where are you from?'' Austin nods at the brown haired guy curiously, making him smirk, surprised by the sudden interest.

''Yorkshire. I wanted to get out of there to meet new people, so that's how I ended up here,'' the Brit explains. ''I'm lucky I got to meet a lot of cool people.''

''We better get going, there's a lot left to unpack,'' Ally offers after catching up a bit more while getting up from the bed. ''How about we hang out in our room tonight?''

''Won't we interrupt your cozy evening plans?'' they hear Ian joke just before they walk out the door, making them freeze instantly. As Austin blushes furiously, not being able to feel comfortable enough with his new friends to joke about it, Ally slowly turns around with a naughty smirk.

''That's okay, we have a full year ahead of us,'' with not a single stutter, she looks around the room before giving Austin a wicked raise of one eyebrow while biting her lip. Still stunned, he's pulled out the room by one hand as he looks back at the rest helplessly, the rest bursting out in laughter before sending them howls and wolf whistles.

* * *

''You know, I expected Brown students to be a lot different,'' Austin watches Ally as she stuffs the final clothes in her drawer. His clothes only took up half of the space and he was already long done, now lazily laying down on his bed while staring at the ceiling.

''The students here are super diverse, there isn't a typical Brown student,'' she explains his observation as she does her best to fold a red top without any wrinkles. ''That makes it so easy to find people you get along with.''

''It's a fun group.''

''They all liked you a lot, I could tell,'' closing the drawer, she turns around to join him on the bed. Automatically, he raises an arm for her to crawl under, like they had lived here, in this small room, for years.

''So, you all hang out after your classes?''

''Yeah, sometimes we eat out or go clubbing on the weekends. People throw parties pretty often, which you can just crash uninvited,'' she sums up their casual hang outs as she rests her head on his chest before lifting it to look him in the eyes carefully. ''By the way, the one's that offer their place need to take care of the drinks. It's a rule.''

''Great, so we have to go to the store,'' Austin groans weary, frankly not having planned to leave the dorm today.

''Actually,'' Ally gives him an apologetic smile. '' _you_ have to go to the store. I promised Hannah I'd help her shop for a present for Dan's birthday.''

'' _Alls,''_ he whines, stretching out the nickname he gave her a while ago while leaning his head against the wall defeated.

''You can buy whatever you want, I'll pay half of it back!'' she awaits his response for a second, but he keeps dramatically groaning while keeping his eyes closed. Figuring she won't get a better reaction, she takes it. After pressing her lips against his cheek, she escapes from his grip to grab her coat and heads out the door. ''Great! Sorry, thank you, love you!''

Not a second later, the door shuts behind her as Austin can only keep staring at it. Either his ears played tricks on him or Ally did not realize what she just told him before hastily exiting the room. He decides to go with the latter.

* * *

 **How was that? Nervous as heck tbh, I really am. Please let me know if you liked it! You probably noticed I'm moving to more mature subjects in this sequel. College life man, I'm getting older and so are they. You better like it, cause it won't stop.**

 **QUICK REALLY COOL THING PLS READ THIS! A lovely girl from Luxembourg messaged me about a contest she's hosting, or better said TWO contests. She's picking best Rauslly story and best Rauslly author this New Year. Cool huh? It would mean A LOT if you guys could vote for me! Or someone else, just get this contest out there! And vote as often as you can! Please read the rules she has for the stories. THE LINK TO HER PROFILE AND THE TWO CONTESTS ARE ON MY PROFILE! Also, her fanfic name is Rausllyxcontests if you wanna look her up yourself.**

 **STORY TIME! When I created this sequel in my head, I thought to myself: What do I find the hardest thing to write in fanfics? Cause you know, I'm always looking for new challenges. The answer that came out was: different characters. Cause what's harder than creating different people, giving them an unique appearance, an interesting personality and make people get attached to them? Exactly, not much. That's why I created this new group of friends which I'll be giving their own adventures. Don't worry Auslly shippers, this story will stay revolving around Austin and Ally. In each scene, at least one of the two will be present.**

 **I hope I gave a decent description for every character so you guys have an image in your head. That's the most important thing to me. Also, Dan. I'm not saying it's Dan Howell AKA Danisnotonfire, the amazingly hot British youtuber, but I'm not saying it's NOT. Let's say he inspired the character. A lot. And don't worry, Sarah will be returning. If you don't know who Sarah is, I will explain when she returns, but you could read Work Things Out again to freshen up your memory.**

 **ANOTHER COOL THING! So many cool things wow. So, another thing why I write is to put a little bit of me in my stories. One way I do that, is by putting little characteristics of me in the story. It may have not been noticeable, but I decided to bring a little twist. In each chapter, I will be putting little stuff about me in one of the characters. It probably will be quirks.**

 **Fun thing is: You can guess what it is and tell me in the reviews? Is that cool or really far fetched. Anyway, I'll see what responses I get and if I don't get any (probably), I'll just tell you after each chapter. I don't think I put anything in this chapter, but next for sure!**

 **Probs to you if you're still reading, I wouldn't if I didn't write this myself tbh. I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, my lovelies! How are you today?**

 **I've gotten a great response from some of you and it really lifted my spirits. I'm so happy I'm able to share my new story with you again. Thanks for the sweet reviews, favs and follows!**

 **Also happy to see that some of you have been voting for me in the contest! A super huge big great thanks to an anonymous guest and guest named Ocean for voting for Roles Of A Lifetime for best story and me for be author! I love you both lots! Big shout out to both of those baes. If you haven't voted yet (or you want to do it again ;)) go to my profile page, the links to the contest is at the bottom. It would honestly mean the world to me. Thank you in advance!**

 **TOTALLY FORGOT THAT THE TITLE OF THIS SEQUEL COMES FROM USER oceanfanfiction, SHOUT OUT TO YOU!**

* * *

''Who chose the restaurant this time?'' Ally uses the rear view mirror to look at the stuffed back seat of the car. Since they were using Austin's car, most of the time, he got to drive with Ally in the passenger seat. That left the other four to be forced to share the three spots in the back. Luckily, Hannah never passed an opportunity to take a seat on her boyfriends' lap, so the others were seated quite comfortable.

''I did,'' Hannah's perky voice rises from behind her. ''There's this new place everyone is talking about, 'Save it for desert'. It's nothing special, but the chocolate mousse is supposed to be out of this world.''

''Sounds like my kind of restaurant,'' Ally cheers as she bounces in her chair. It wasn't a secret that Ally was a picky eater when it came to snacks, she didn't even like chocolate that much, but everyone knew by now there were few things that you could wake the girl up for; salty popcorn, Maltesers and chocolate mousse.

''Good thing we made a reservation, it's packed,'' Austin calls out as they pass the restaurant, looking for a place to park. His right hand hadn't left Ally's thigh at all, except when he had to use the gearing mechanism, and she loved how it had become a habit for him. Whenever they drove on the highway, a part where he didn't have to change gears, she would lay her hand on top of his, sneaking her fingers in the gaps as Austin gave her a soft squeeze.

After eventually finding a rather close spot, the group enters the small building, immediately being greeted by a male waiter who leads them to their booked table. As Dan and Austin take their girlfriend's jackets before sitting next to them, Ian and Lib have a friendly bicker about a girl they spotted a day ago. They're being interrupted when a waitress appears at the booth to hand out the menu's.

''Hi, I'm Ruby and I'll be your waitress tonight. Today's special is the grilled steak with mushroom sauce, mashed potatoes and sautéed vegetables,'' the short, curvy, Latina girl tells them. Her big, dark eyes look at the group friendly before she reveals a tiny notebook. ''What can I get you to drink?''

''I'll have a pint, please,'' even after a year in the States, Dan still couldn't help himself and used to British words for all kinds of stuff. Hannah giggles at his habit as she orders the same. After Ruby finishes taking their orders, she leaves them to it, as two pairs of eyes watch her attentively until she's out of sight.

''Here we go,'' Ally rolls her eyes. The rest knows exactly what she means as Lib and Ian turn to each other as soon as the cute waitress is out of earshot.

''Dibs!'' they say collectively before staring at the other annoyed.

''Are you kidding me? She was clearly not gay! Didn't you see her checking me out?'' Ian checks his false observation as the rest sighs in exhaustion.

''Really? Do you have some kind of lesbian alert on you?'' Lib asks sarcastically in response, obviously mocking him.

''I do have an 'I'm into you' alert and hers way glowing bright red,'' he tells her confidently before pointing at himself. ''For me.''

''Fine, give it a shot,'' Lib gives up after a few seconds of intense staring. Like it was a sign, they see Ruby heading for their table, the drinks balancing on a round tray. ''I never pass up an opportunity to see you make a fool of yourself.''

''Trust me, by the end of the night, I'll have her number,'' he promises without a doubt as he eyes the girl with a smirk.

''When Ian has set his sight on a girl he likes, he will do anything to get her attention,'' Ally explains to the uninformed Austin, who eyed the situation curiously. ''Just watch the show and enjoy.''

''This is gonna be hilarious,'' Lib chuckles before picking up the menu to hide her grin behind as Ruby arrives at the table. While setting down the drinks, everyone's eyes are on Ian. His eyes are roaming the table as he seems to be thinking of something to say, when finally, his eyes light up.

''What's on the menu?'' he speaks up, catching Ruby's attention. She blinks a few times at this unusual question and is about to respond when Ian answers it for her. ''Me-n-u.''

It stays quiet before Ruby gives him a nervous smile while giving him his beer. That clearly wasn't the reaction he was looking for as he quickly tries to think of something to cover this painful failure. The other five are struggling to hold back their laughter as they follow Lib, ducking behind the menu's while diverting their eyes from the scene.

''Your name must be Candy, cause you look so sweet,'' the boy does another attempt, even worse than the first one as he looks at her expectantly. She's clearly getting uncomfortable as she steps back.

''It's, eh, it's Ruby,'' she stutters before looking at the rest. They don't know if she's too innocent to get the joke or too annoyed to take him seriously. ''Have you made your decision?''

As the rest starts to pity the poor girl, they quickly tell her their choice of food to put her out of her misery. She smiles thankfully and walks away from them as soon as she's done writing. Ian's last pick up line follows her as she practically runs away.

''How hot does your gas oven get?''

The five now burst out in laughter, feeling slightly guilty when they see the disappointed look on their friend's face and think about how distressed their waitress had looked.

''Woah, I think we reached a new personal worst tonight,'' Lib laughs most of everyone as she ruffles his hair. He pushes her away irritated.

''Shut up, you're throwing off my game.''

''Your game was never on, honey,'' Lib takes a sip from her beer before shaking her head. ''I guess this girl isn't into your smooth lines. _Weird,_ huh?''

''Are there ever girls who _are_ into that?'' Austin chuckles in disbelief before Ian throws him a deadly stare.

''You have no idea how desperate some girls are. Trust me, I know,'' Lib answers. ''It's comforting to know I can never be _that_ bad, though.''

The rest of the evening, they talk about their studies, parties and other stuff, but the usual joke about the past event still pops up once every few minutes. Especially when they see another waiter appearing with their food, possibly being asked by Ruby after she got too scared to deliver it herself. The food is pretty good indeed, but they weren't kidding about that desert. After everyone scooped their bowls empty, so clean they're almost ready to be used again, they sit back satisfied, their stomachs never been fuller.

''I can't eat another cup of chocolate mousse again, _ever_ ,'' Hannah groans, letting herself fall against her boyfriend's shoulder before he puts an arm around her shoulder, laughing. Grabbing his phone, he checks his reflection.

''Fringe check,'' he states before trying to fix his bangs carefully. ''Damn it, I've got splinges.''

''Here, let me do it,'' Hannah turns to him as she brushes her fingers through his hair, messing it up.

'' _Splinges_?'' Austin mumbles with one eyebrow raised.

''Splits in a fringe. It's a British thing,'' Dan explains with a chuckle while his girlfriend focusses on his hair. Instead of making his bangs _splingeless_ , she creates more small gaps by ruffling through it, giving him a messier, but more playful look.

''But you're only making it-'' Austin cocks his head before Hannah interrupts him.

''Done!'' the girl cheers as she watches her work with a proud smile.

''Thanks,'' he kisses her on the cheek before handing his bowl to the waiter who comes to clean their table.

''I like it better this way,'' Hannah whispers to Austin before bringing a finger to her lips in a 'keep quiet' way. He nods with a chuckle as he agrees.

''Here's the bill,'' Ruby finally appears at the table again, surprising the others, but Ian stays silent as he avoids her eyes.

''Can I pay by card?'' Ally holds her car between two fingers as she stands up. They agreed to take turns in paying and making sure the total would always be around the same amount. Ruby nods before taking her to the cash register. While walking back, she quickly fumbles the receipt in her back pocket. Hastily, she grabs her coat and makes her way towards the exit. ''Okay, let's go.''

''What's the hurry? I wanna check the receipt one more time, I think they doubled my burger on accident,'' before she can react, Austin has taken the piece of paper out of her back pocket and studies it. But it's not digits of the price of his hamburger that interest him. On the back of the paper, someone wrote their phone number in black pen. A hint of jealously is detected in his voice as he shows it to his girlfriend. ''What's this?''

''I can explain,'' she tells him quickly, eying the cash register nervously. ''But can we go outside?''

''Did one of the waiters hit on you?'' Austin raises his voice slightly, catching the attention of the others who were just grabbing their jackets.

''What's going on?'' Ian walks up to Ally before he sees what they're arguing about. ''Maybe we should indeed go outside before disturb anyone here.''

''Ally, talk to me,'' Austin insists, ignoring Ian fully.

''It wasn't a _waiter_ ,'' she sighs eventually, lowering her voice so no one else could hear it. With a slight nod to the cash register, she makes everyone turn their eyes to Ruby who keeps her gaze on Ally. ''It turns out Lib was right. Ruby didn't like Ian, because she likes _girls._ ''

''Ruby gave you her phone number?'' Austin whispers with wide eyes, earning himself a shy nod. He's about to burst out in laughter before seeing the warning look on Ally's face. They follow her example and walk outside the restaurant before they let themselves go.

''That means my game wasn't off, she just doesn't dig guys. I'm still the ladies' man, _oh yeah,''_ Ian cheers, receiving a high five from Dan who's laughing more _at_ him than with him.

''You're even attractive to girls, I have to watch out,'' Austin murmurs in her ear after pulling her closer while walking to the car.

* * *

It was Wednesday evening and, since this was Austin's standard gym night, Ally liked to spend a few days at the library, since she didn't like studying on her own in an empty room. But this particular evening, the library was packed. Packed as in _so full people were literally laying across the floor to get a spot._ Naturally, peace and quiet was far to be found in this madness, Ally discovered, and decided to head back to her room. Studying in the cramped dorm room for one night wasn't the worst thing in the world. Only, when she unlocked the door, she found it far from empty.

''Jesus Christ, you scared me,'' Ally puffs while closing the door behind her and throwing her book case on the bed. In between the two beds, Austin was laying on the floor, supporting himself on his lower arms. Without a shirt. ''What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the gym?''

''Turns out, David closed it tonight for some staff trip. I should have known, Dez told me a few days ago,'' he lifts himself up to sit down, leaning his back against his bed as he wipes his face with a towel. ''I tried the school gym, but I was getting stared at by _a lot_ of people, so I came here, since I knew you would be at the library anyway.''

''Well, apparently, tonight is 'International Read A Book and Fuck Ally Up' day, because the whole world decided to study there tonight,'' Ally sighs as she has a debate inside her head. Eventually, she picks up her bag again and opens the door. ''I'll find another place to study so you can do your thing here.''

''You don't have to, I'll be quiet so you can study. Don't mind me,'' he raises his eyebrows while offering as he watches the girl think about it.

''That sounds good, I guess. Thanks,'' stepping over him, she jumps on the bed before grabbing her book about human behavior, the subject she would get a quiz over in a few days. In front of her, Austin lifts himself up on his arms again, now training his arms as he performs push-ups. Ally lets her eyes roam the body once before she forces herself to concentrate on the words on the pages. She has read two sentences before she notices her gaze being switched to the figure again. Blinking a few times, she shakes her head as she furrows her eyebrows.

Clearing her throat, she tries to bring back focus, only to make Austin look at her curiously. A reassuring smile makes him get back to his workout. Ally had now permanently laid her book on her lap as she keeps her stare at the boy, her eyes raised appreciatively and unconsciously biting her lip. Austin now turned to lay on his back as he performed crunches, his stomach muscles almost ripping out of his skin as his skin shines, his hands supporting his head and his eyes closed while fully concentrating. Ally cocks her head, her text book long forgotten somewhere on her bed.

He's counting in his head. Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-. When something makes him stop moving. Lying flat on his back, he's about to go up again when a weight lands on his waist. His eyes snap open to see his girlfriend straddling him as she watches him intensively. Her hand lays on his lower stomach, not putting any pressure, rather feeling the muscles beneath.

''Hi,'' she tells him simply with a sly smile.

''Hey,'' he breaths. ''Shouldn't you be studying?'' he asks her not so confidently. Not that he wants her to get off him. God no.

''You're making it very hard for me to concentrate,'' she whispers, not minding it at all, as she lifts her hands slightly before letting her nails graze over the small hills just above the waistband of his low hanging sweatpants.

''Oh,'' he manages to say, suddenly short on breath that is not caused by his exercises. ''Sorry,'' he tells her, not meaning it.

''Keep going, don't mind me,'' she repeats what he told her 30 minutes ago and he does, not knowing what to do else. Closing his eyes as usual, he lifts his upper body up. When he reaches the highest point and is about to use his muscles to restrain the lowering when he feels two lips capturing his. They disappear not a second later as he can't keep himself up longer and the lips don't follow him. Every time he's at his highest point, she kisses him again as some kind of reward before he moves out of her reach. Her nails keep teasing the skin as they lower, inch by inch, until she finally caresses the skin that lacks the fabulous hills.

''Fuck it,'' she hears him mumble after he managed to hold himself up for a few seconds longer, giving their lips the opportunity to open up. His hands move to her waist as he opens his eyes again, lifting her off of himself before softly throwing her on the bed, his body quickly hovering over her. He doesn't waste a second to continue what they started as he attacks her lips hungrily, now finally being in charge after waiting to be kissed. Ally sighs thankfully as her hands move to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

She hears him groan softly when she moves her hands down his neck to repeat her actions, this time using her nails to leave an invisible trail all the way down to teasingly fiddle with the elastic waistband of his sweatpants. She feels his hands disappear under her top to run over her small waist. It only takes one spread hand to cover her whole stomach, his pink to his thumb, she had found out. He bites her bottom lip before his mouth disappears, pressing small kisses down her neck to pay special attention to her color bone, making her back ache. Three soft knocks on the door make the two freeze.

''Hello? Is Ally there? I need my notes back,'' Hannah's muffled voice sounds through the door.

''No,'' Austin quickly responds before shutting Ally's protests up by continuing to kiss her. Laughing, she pushes Austin off to answer the door, fixing her top and hair first. Hannah's back was already turned to the door when Ally opens it and she looks at the girl surprised, quickly detecting Austin's lie.

''Did I interrupt something?'' she looks at Ally with wide eyes before noticing the shirtless Austin sitting on his bed.

''Kinda,'' Austin lifts himself up before using his towel to wipe his forehead again, not being able to help his irritated stare. He really likes Hannah, but she did interrupt a little something.

''Sorry,'' she giggles innocently. Turning her attention back to Ally, who's holding back a chuckle, she looks at her hopefully. ''I do need those notes, though.''

''Here you go,'' Ally hands her the notebook that was lying on the desk.

''Thanks! I'll leave you two to it,'' throwing them significant smile, she's about to walk back to her room when she gives Austin another glance. ''Maybe you should take a shower, Austin. You're kinda sweaty.''

Ally closes the door after Hannah left to lean against it. Studying Austin, she nods to herself.

''She's right.''

''Care to join me?'' he smirks at her while grabbing a clean towel.

''Go,'' she giggles as she opens the door for him.

''You sure? I think I might've gotten you a little dirty yourself,'' Austin whispers in her ear as he walks past, waiting for her in the hallway.

''I'm positive,'' she leans against the doorframe as she looks at him thoughtfully. ''We should have more of those workout/study evenings.''

''Really?'' his eyes light up before he leans down to give her another kiss.

''I'll be waiting,'' after sending him an air kiss, she pushes the door closed. Her eyes fall on the text book lying on her pillow as she thinks about the other way she could've spent her night. Shrugging, a smile appears on her face, thinking about the activity that came instead. ''Totally worth it.''

* * *

 **I don't know why, but I particularly love how this chapter turned out. I loved writing it and I think I managed to show my writing style in the best way possible. I hope you guys appreciate it as well! This week starts the guessing what personality traits I put in the story. I don't think it's hard this time ;)**

sicklscaler chapter 1

So glad to see a sequel! I forgot all about it and now I am into it. I had to refresh myself but I am a fast learner. Can't wait for the next chapter! Til then - **Yaay! Glad to see you again, girl. Nothing wrong with rereading Work Things Out to freshen up your memory, god knows I even do it sometimes. Besides, some important characters might make a comeback comeback..**

chapter 1

Hellooooo! It has been sooo long! I have missed reading your writing, not that I didn't read your other stories a million times in the past few months ;)

This is just brilliant! I love all the new characters, especially Lib(by). I think your hidden characteristics is fantastic! I re-read this story a few times and I have to say... I have literally no idea! I just going to guess- do you have a habit of rolling your eyes? That is the only thing I got but then again, I am hopeless with this kind of stuff.

Well, I cannot wait to read more amazing stuff from you! Update soon,  
Amn **\- I missed you! Aww, aren't you a doll ;) Thank you so much! I loved creating new personalities, it was more fun that I could've imagined. Lib is one of my favs too, not only because I stole the name from one of my best friends. I love how strong and funny she is, she's a lot of fun to write. Sorry, I think you missed how I told you the first chapter didn't have my traits! This one does, though, so guess away!**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 1

Wow i feel so dumb...i didn't realize this was the sequel until like, the ending... I didnt even notice when they explained how they got together omg I feel really stupid right now. **\- Hahahaha, don't worry, it happens to the best of us ;)**

missmia10 chapter 1

Hey Le Le! Uh, you probably don't remember so if that's the case ignore the Le Le thing. But I LOVED this chapter and I think this will be a great story. I am going to look forward to every Sunday now not just for the new A&A episodes! I like how Austin and Ally had new friends and I will enjoy their storylines. Bye! **\- Hey sweetie! Of course, I remember you, Mia, how could I ever forget your reviews? Heeeeey double party tonight, both my story AND the new A &A episode. Don't know which one will make you more excited, but it sure is a reason for a double celebration. Make sure you'll watch it, y'all. I feel like it'll be a good one. **

**I love you all so much xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sweethearts!**

 **I'm sorry, I'm pretty terribly sick today so the author's note won't be long. Enjoy this week's chapter!**

* * *

''Professor Wendell is late _again_?'' Lib groans in frustration before burying her face in her arms laying on the desk in front of her. She was sitting next to the two boys in the mass media communication in society class, their first class of the day. ''This is the third time this week. This costs me 30 minutes I could've spend sleeping.''

''It's 11 AM, Lib. How can you still be tired?'' Ian laughs at her exhausted form. This only causes her to groan more, the sound muffled by the sleeves of her hoodie. It seemed like she rolled right out of bed, judging by the messy way she twisted her ginger hair in a bun and her big eyes lacking the characteristic thin line of eyeliner she normally wouldn't face anyone without. Giving up the battle to start a conversation with his female best friend, he turns to Austin, who's staring ahead.

''Can you imagine getting to meet all these famous athletes and asking the questions you've always wanted to know the answer of,'' he sighs, deep in thought, more talking to himself than Ian. '''What goes through Rafael Nadal's mind when he has to align his water bottles in one correct line?' And, 'How does Novac Djocovic manage to be so cool to the ball boys and still have enough focus to win almost every game?'''

''You like tennis?'' Ian asks him, surprised.

Austin nods. ''I used to play myself.''

''No way! We've been wanting to play, but always missed a fourth player,'' excitement is shown in his eyes as he sees a chance to practice one of his favorite sports. ''We should go sometime, Lib and Dan play too.''

''I'm down,'' Austin shrugs before shifting his eyes to Lib, her face still hidden in her folded arms. ''How does that sound, Lib?'' the girl raises a single peace sign and Austin takes it as an approval.

''Excuse me, is this seat taken?'' Austin hears a soft voice behind him as he turns around to tell the person the seat next to him is free. But when he faces the girl, both their faces light up. ''Austin?''

''Sarah, what are you doing here?'' he stands up to hug the small girl, having missed her giggle. The end of her fringe stops neatly just above her eyes while she weaved her brown in a side, fishtail braid. He hadn't seen the gym's receptionist in a while, being busy with the new college experience, but seeing her here was the last thing he expected.

''I changed my course, I studied History last year, but didn't like it that much,'' she shrugged happily.

''I totally forgot you go to Brown too,'' Austin thinks out loud, recalling a certain conversation they had in which she had mentioned.

''I didn't know you went here either, did you tell me?''

He shakes his head quickly. ''This is my first year here, I used to go to a different uni.''

''Well, I'm glad to see a familiar face,'' she smiles at him, genuinely relieved before eying the large lecture hall filled with, to her, unknown people. ''I've missed you at the gym recently.''

''My free time is limited, but I promise I'll stop by as soon as I can,'' turning around, he points at his two friends, Lib looking up sleepily and Ian eying the new girl with interest. ''This is Ian and Lib.''

''Nice to meet you!'' she smiles brightly as she gives the two a small wave before sitting down. For the rest of the class, Austin feels Ian's eyes constantly studying the girl on the other side of him.

* * *

The six friends had agreed to come together to lunch between classes, regardless how different their schedules were. Ally, Hannah and Dan were all in the same classes in Psychology, while the other three shared all the classes in Journalism. Austin was sitting on the far end of the picnic table with his girlfriend by his side, munching on a sandwich, when Ian nudged his leg under the table from across.

''Ally told me you were a good football player in high school,'' he speaks, nodding over to the girl who was in a deep conversation with Hannah, who was facing her, about their last class together. ''Are you interested in picking up your game?''

''We have a football team?'' Austin asks him in disbelief, in which Ian nods proudly.

''The brown bears,'' he reports while holding his hands up as claws. ''You should come to the try-outs tomorrow. We could use a good quarterback behind the center, which is my position.''

''How do you know my position?'' furrowing his eyebrows, he looks at him questioning. With a wide grin, he nods to Ally again.

''Ally is very excited to see you play after all your bragging,'' as soon as she hears her name, she looks up from her discussion to wink at Austin and smile at Ian before turning away again. ''So are you in?''

''You can bet on it,'' he smirks while high fiving his friend over the table. ''Do I have any competition?''

''Our football team has prestige, I can tell you a lot of others will be competing for your position,'' quarterback had always been a popular spot, Austin knew. In high school, he had fought for it too, mainly because it was usually the man who was responsible for most touchdowns, when played well enough. ''But, looking at your build and the stories I've heard, you'll make a decent shot,'' Austin didn't know who would have bragged about him to Ian, except for Ally, who's never seen him play. But, he didn't care. ''Just try to make the coach like you and you're safe.''

''How am I going to do that?''

''Just talk about your achievements in high school and exaggerate a bit. But, not too much. He hates boasters,'' Ian sums up while Austin tries his best to make a mental note, but he's not nearly done yet.

''He also has a weak spot for players who know different strategies. But, don't try to correct him, you'll be out faster than you can say Jack Robinson,'' Ian looks him straight in the eyes while warning him to make his statement clear. When he sees the confused look in Austin's eyes, he shakes his head. ''You'll see what I mean when he gives you the look of doom.''

''I'll keep that in mind, thanks,'' he nods thankfully and is about to take another bite when Ian speaks up again.

''And, whatever you do, don't bring up his son in any way. Just don't.''

Austin is about to ask for an explanation, when he sees a familiar face in the distance. Standing up, he waves his head while calling her name. Soon enough, she notices his calling and walks closer until she reaches the packed table.

''Hey, Sarah,'' his greeting makes everyone look up, noticing the, for some, acquaintance and, for some, stranger. ''Want to have lunch with us?''

''Sorry, I'm meeting a few friends for lunch, but thanks for offering,'' she studies a small watch around her pulse for a moment before looking at the group, shrugging. ''I'm quite early, I guess I can hang out for a little bit.''

''Oh, this is Hannah and this is Dan,'' he points at the couple all the way on the other side of the opposite bench. Hannah waves at the girl as Dan gives her a salute, his arm, as always, draped over Hannah's shoulder. Austin lowers himself on the bench as the rest scoots a bit, creating a tiny spot for the girl next to him. ''You know the rest already.''

''Hey, Ally, nice to see you again,'' Sarah tells her friendly as soon as she notices her sitting next to Austin.

''You too! I'm sorry for how I acted the other day at the gym,'' Ally shoots her an apologetic smile.

''Don't worry about it, everyone has those days,'' she waves the incident away with one movement of her hand. Then, her eyes fall on Austin as he winks at Ally while grabbing her hand. ''Wait, are you guys dating?''

''Since this summer,'' Austin tells her with a proud grin while squeezing his girlfriend's hand softly.

''That's adorable, you two are so cute together!'' the girl marvels ecstatically while clapping her hands cutely. ''I totally rooted for you ever since I saw your meeting. You're lucky, Ally, he's a catch.''

''I know,'' she answers giggly. ''I didn't know you're in college already, you look quite young,'' Ally widens her eyes as soon as the sentence escapes her lips. ''I'm sorry, that was rude.''

''No, you're totally right! I skipped a few years,'' Sarah shakes her head and smiles at the rest. ''I finished high school at 15 and I'm starting my second year at college while I just turned 18. I know, it's kind of weird.''

''More like impressive,'' Hannah gapes at her, just like everyone else except for Austin, who was already informed.

''Thanks,'' Sarah giggles. ''But, I can't take credit for it. Apparently, I have an eidetic memory. It's pretty fun, I learn extremely fast and remember every little detail of nice memories.''

''Sounds amazing,'' Ally sighs, imagine the ease she must have in college.

''It's not always great, though,'' Sarah purses her lips. ''I've had multiple times I embarrassed myself in front of cute boys and, as much as I want to forget, it'll stay right up here,'' she taps her index finger against her temple with a pout. ''Forever.''

''Fortunately, I have the ability to push those to the back of my mind,'' Hannah laughs. ''God knows I have a lot of those memories.''

''Lucky you,'' Sarah grins at her. ''Another unnecessary addition to this gift, is that I'll always remember how, on this exact day, September 14th, your cute top makes your eyes stand out,'' she nods at Hannah's bright blue top that, indeed make her eyes shine brightly. ''how _killer_ Ally's legs look in those shorts,'' Ally blushes as she inspects her legs before hearing an agreeing humming next to her, coming from Austin who shoots her a naughty grin. ''and how his dimples make his smile extra bright,'' Sarah looks at Ian with a smile on her face as all eyes shift over to the boy. His dimples were definitely one of his good features. He didn't seem to notice all the eyes looking his way as he kept his focus on the new girl, a smile never leaving his face.

''Eye for detail too,'' Lib speaks up while nodding amused. ''Good feature for a journalist.''

''I guess so, yeah. Anyway, I should head back to my friends or they'll leave without me,'' she waves at the group before walking to the other side of the campus in a fast pace.

''What a curious girl,'' Dan states while watching her disappear.

''I liked her, she's sweet,'' Hannah smiles, still thinking back to the compliment she received about her top. The rest nods in union before getting back to finishing their lunch. Only Ian stays silent and Lib seems the only one who notices.

''You can try,'' Ian knows exactly what Lib means and looks at her for a second before diverting his eyes again, seemingly in deep thought. Even though they were sitting at opposite edges of he table, nobody seemed to hear their conversation, too busy involved in their own. Except for Austin, who was listening to Ally, but caught their talking too. ''She's definitely not gay, if she is, she doesn't know it yet and she totally flirted with you.''

''Nice,'' was Ian's only comment, making Austin's eyes narrow. The group stands up, heading to their next classes after a few minutes when Austin stops Ian before he can walk away with Lib.

''Lib, you go ahead. We'll be there in a minute,'' he calls after her in which she puts on her big headphones with a nod and walks away from them. As soon as everyone is out of sight and the campus ground is almost empty, Austin turns towards Ian, who looks at him curiously. His eyes widen when Austin grabs the front of his shirt, the fabric clenched in his fist, making the boy step backwards until his legs hit the lunch table.

''Listen,'' Austin orders, watching his friend with a dark look. ''I know you're all about the hit and run tactic when it comes to girls and I respect that, as long as those girls don't have more expectations than that and are as willing as you are.''

Ian swallows once and nods quickly, a frightened look in his eyes and is about to confirm the statement, when Austin cuts him off.

''But, Sarah is young, naïve and fragile. She's only 18 years old, she's just a kid. And I don't want you to lay a finger on her with those intentions of yours,'' he hisses as he warns him. This was the only difference between Ian and Lib. They were often fighting over the same girls, but, as far as Austin knew, Lib didn't like one nightstands. She wasn't fond of Ian's way with girls either, but respected it, just like him. ''You hear me?''

''Heard you,'' Ian mutters, shocked by the sudden change of Austin's behavior. He breaths in deeply as soon as he lets go of him, pulling his shirt down, straightening it again. ''I won't hurt her, I promise.''

''Good,'' Austin steps back, giving his friend space. His eyes soften after he sees the upset look in his friend's eyes. ''Sorry, man. She's like, a sister to me and, even though she's a smart girl, I don't think she has much experience with guys and I want to keep her from all harm.''

''It's alright, I get it,'' Ian sighs, knowing how Austin can get protective over people he cares about and doing anything to keep them from getting hurt. ''She's sweet and cute and she deserves a caring guy.''

Austin nods shortly before they walk towards the lecture hall together, keeping silent.

* * *

 **I would like to thank everyone who voted for me in the contests this week with lots of kisses xxxx If you haven't voted yet, the links are on my page. Be sure to spread it as well!**

 **Last week's personality traits I put in the story was Ally's love for popcorn, chocolate mousse and Maltesers. Bless those snacks**

 **Guess away this time!**

Rauslly-and-Percabeth-Rock chapter 2

I'm finally able to read this sequel! I waited so long for it! ;) Glad you're back! This chapter was amazing. I especially like Austin's jealousy when he thought that a waiter was hitting on Ally. The restaurant episode was pretty funny in general. Ally's friends seem to be cool.  
The hot scene in the room was so good! Haha I'm like Ally. I wouldn't have been able to focus on my homework if a gorgeous man was working out in front of me. Can't wait to read the next chapter! **\- Aw that really means a lot! Glad you like the friends as well! I'm really trying to make them an important part of the story. Tell me about it. I would've reacted the same tbh**

xrausllysx chapter 2

amazing chapter! i really loveeeeee this story. are trish and dez gonna make an appearance in this story? **\- Thank you so much sweetie! Thank you for asking! In the chapters I've written so far, which are 8, they do not. BUT your question gave me an idea of a way they might make another appearance. An important one I think you will love. Thanks for the fabulous suggestion!**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 2

Girl I love you so much- you're the sweetest. Plus, Austin's really hot, just sayin ;;;) **\- Me? Oh stop it you. What did I deserve to get sweet reviews like this. DAAAAAMN RIGHT. I just couldn't help myself in that scene**

oceanfanfiction chapter 2 . Nov 8

Omg, the second chapter is already up!  
Now I feel even more stupid!  
I totally forgot about the title, but thanks for the shout out!  
I am so happy that u had already posted the chapter!  
Thanks so much for updating!  
Last review I totally forgot to say how much I love the new characters!  
Sometimes fanfiction writers just stay with the characters that are already created, and though that is alright, I love writers with the nerve to come out with their own characters!  
I am so glad u have that nerve.  
Till next sunday, bye **\- Ahahaha don't worry about it! No problem, thank you for the idea. Aww thanks honey! I'm so glad you bring this up! While there is nothing wrong with Trish and Dez or any other character that appeared on the actual show, their personalities are already written and even though it's fun to think of new ways they would react on certain situations, it's way more fun, and more challenging, to create new lives and minds! I'm having a lot of fun doing it and I certainly don't regret it. Thanks for the amazing compliments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm very sorry for this late update, it completely slipped my mind. Thanks so much for the get better wishes. I have this weird thing that gives me the biggest cold ever about every two weeks. It's a curse.**

 **Anyway, I love how I'm able to share new chapters with you daily that I have saved, so I don't feel the pressure to write. I have written 8 so I should be running out by at New Years. Luckily, I'll have more time to write in the two week long vacation, so I don't think you'll have to wait longer than a week for the chapters later. Just a little heads up.**

 **Oh, and expect a little surprise appearance by Justin Bieber later this chapter ;)**

* * *

''Listen up, toddlers,'' the frightening looking coach demanded, causing the group of students to straighten their backs like freshly new soldiers automatically. He was the standard kind, the one you could find at every football team; not too tall, but broad, broad enough to look threatening to anyone who makes a wrong move. ''Each and every one of you was the high school 'star jock', am I right?''

A mixture of mumbled agreements, humming sounds and others were so afraid to speak, they simply nodded. The coach, his name neither mentioned nor important for now, Austin thought, narrowed his eyes as a sign of discontent. A few of the boys glanced at each other before raising their voices to give him a powerful 'Yes, coach'.

''And now, every one of you thinks he can just show up, sell me their promotional talk and simply roll into the team,'' this was Austin's way of thinking too, way too cocky, before Ian had enlightened him. ''Well, that's not going to happen.''

A few disappointed murmurs rise from the group, softly, but audible. Austin uses this moment to look at the stands next to the field, which were, surprisingly, completely filled. Ian had told him there were people who liked to watch the try-outs, see the fresh meat, but he never expected the turnout to be this huge. He knew Ally was somewhere in the crowd to cheer him on, but he couldn't find her instantly. More time to study the stands was cut off when the coach started talking again.

''Only being a superstar won't get you a spot in this team. I'm looking for character, bravery, effort and cleverness. This sport isn't just catching and throwing, you need to show me you understand what you're playing, what it's about,'' the man sums up on his short fingers while walking along the line of young men, giving them a quick stare before moving onto the next. At the very end, Austin stood, holding his helmet under one arm. The coach stops his pace to give him a glance, forming his first impression about him in only a second. ''Now, go warm up. Morgan leads.''

The line breaks apart and a few are about to start a conversation, doubtless about their opinion about the coach's strictness, when the said man interrupts them. ''And if I hear one whining, that means pushups for everyone.''

''That's not fair,'' a mumble rises, clearly much louder than he intended as his eyes widen when the coach makes eye contact.

''It's called team work, rookie. Look it up.''

* * *

''Now is your time to prove you know what you're dealing with,'' the coach opens a big notebook as he stands in the middle of the circle the students made around him. On a blank page, he starts scribbling straight lines, Xs, and Os until he has created the football field on paper. The try-outs had passed quite well, as far as Austin knew. He had made an impression on both the coach and the other students. But this moment, Ian had told him, mattered most to the coach.

With help of a few arrows, he starts explaining the strategy. Quite complex to anyone who's not experienced with the sport, but to Austin, and probably most of the students, it was a piece of cake. He had no trouble imagining the strategy in his head, the positions the players were in and even the looks on their faces if he concentrated hard enough. But when he hears what the score and the remaining at that exact moment are, he can't help but feel like this may not be the best way to handle it.

''Sir, can I suggest something?'' this oh-so innocent question makes the coach stop mid-sentence. You could hear some people hold their breath once the guy made eye-contact with Austin, an annoyed look undeniable.

''It's _coach_ to you,'' Austin sees the slightest narrowing of his eyes, making him nervous, but he takes a few steps forward so he can see the notebook more clearly. A few students move out of the way and stare him down, as if he's on his way to his own grave. And maybe he was. The coach hadn't denied, nor accepted his request, so Austin takes a deep breath and points at an arrow on the paper. ''Figuring we only have a few minutes left, we're only five points behind, 25 yards from their end zone and the opponent plays quite offensive; why don't we play, instead of a 3-4, a 4-3 defense. That way, we still have a shot at scoring enough points before time runs out.''

It was quiet for a second. Dead quiet. The coach had given his stretched out finger that was pointing at the paper one glance before his eyes had set on him. And now Austin knew exactly what Ian meant with 'The Dead Stare', he was facing it right now.

''You're one of those guys, huh,'' the coach states the question formed sentence. He didn't expect an answer and Austin didn't plan on giving him one. Austin could feel the looks filled with pity and angst the boys were giving him, but no one would even consider helping him out. ''Rather playing all or nothing with a chance to lose than play safe.''

''Yes, coach,'' he couldn't deny that observation, no matter how much trouble it would cause.

''Just like my son,'' and that's when he thought he screwed up _. And, whatever you do, don't bring up his son in any way. Just don't_ , Ian had told him _._ He hadn't brought it up himself, but the fact that Austin reminded him of his son might even be worse. The coach stands up to face him, his eyes only reaching the height of his shoulder, Austin looks down in defeat. He prepares himself for the 'You're out speech', but is surprised with what he hears next. ''I like that. Everyone, think about this man's suggestion and why you didn't come up with it.''

This catches the rest by surprise and it takes them a few seconds to realize Austin didn't just get killed by the always merciless coach. The guys he has to compete with for the quarterback spot seem less happy than others, especially Ian, who gives him a wide grin.

''Except you, boy. Moon, isn't it?'' Austin is called back as the rest walks back to the field.

''Yes, coach. Austin Moon.''

''I've seen you throw. A little rough around the edges, but I know a talent when I see one,'' he nods approvingly, even a small smile found on his lips. ''You remind me of my own kid. In a good way. Now, explain your strategy to the rest.''

* * *

''Congrats, dude!'' Ian laughs as they high five each other. They had changed their clothes, taken off all the heavy protection, just after they got the good news.

''You too, man. I can't believe we both made it!'' Austin shakes his head in disbelief as they walk off the field. The once so filled stands were now almost empty. As soon as the sky became overcast and even a few drops fell down, most of the students fled the benches. He's about to look closer to find out if his girlfriend _did_ stay to watch him, when a tall blonde girl blocks his view.

''So, you're the new quarterback,'' she shoots him a flirty smile before two others collect around him, making it unable to pass through, at least not politely. All three wear cheerleader outfits in the school's colors, brown and yellow.

''Are you new here? I've never seen you before,'' another blonde twirls a curl, one clearly formed by a curling iron, while excessively moving her jaw to chew her chewing gum.

''What are those arms good for besides throwing footballs?'' the dark haired girl asks him naughtily before stepping forward to reach for his upper arms. Austin quickly backs up, ducking the needy hands before they could touch him. The girl looks at him surprised, before she steps forward again, this time reaching for his hair as she's accompanied by her two friends.

''I'm sorry, girls. I'm off the market.''

''Why are the cute ones always taken?'' is the last thing he hears before he steps through the small gap between them, escaping their enclosure. The girls' displeased huffs come to a stop when Ian willingly takes Austin's place. A confident smirk on his face is shown as he walks off the field, the girls on his side. Finally, Austin can fix his eye upon the stands, only to see Ally run up to him. Even when rain threatened to fall, she stayed till the end to watch him. He drops his bag just in time to catch her as she jumps up, wrapping her legs around his waist before kissing him happily.

''Look who made the team,'' she gives him a final peck on the lips before looking at him joyfully. ''I'm proud of you, superstar.''

''Who told you I made the team?'' Austin uses his hands to support her thighs as she doesn't look like she's planning on letting him go anytime soon.

''The coach totally loves you, I could see it even from up there,'' she nods to the stands with a chuckle.

''What can I say, I'm easily loved,'' he shrugs with a jokingly smug look as he brushes his nose against hers.

''You are indeed,'' she doesn't copy his amusing tone as she looks him in the eyes, a serious look on her face before she buries her face in his neck. Austin thinks about what she could mean with those three words as he moves his arms around her body, holding her in the tight embrace while slowly swaying her.

* * *

''Out!'' Dan lets the rest know while catching the tennis ball, bouncing upwards.

''That's another game for us!'' Ian cheers as he collects the ball Dan hands him.

''That ball was in, didn't you hear the 'tap'? It hit the service line, right there!'' Austin exclaims, walking towards the net. He points at the exact spot he saw the ball hit the ground before looking at everyone helplessly. They all give him blunt looks in return. ''Ally!'' he calls for backup, his final chance of proving him right.

''Hm?'' she looks up from her phone to eye the players in confusion, showing she hadn't been paying attention at all. Austin groans frustrated before giving up the fight. Ally simply shrugs as she focusses on her phone again, Hannah giggling at her. The two girls were completely unexperienced with tennis, the game _and_ the rules. And, honestly, they couldn't care less for watching it. But the other four had practically dragged the two to the court to watch them.

''Grow a vagina and get over it, milky way,'' Lib walks up to him to grab the tennis balls out of the pockets of his tennis shorts to send them to the other side of the court. ''If we don't focus, we'll lose.''

''You're losing anyway,'' Ian yells at the two, high fiving Dan as he walks to the baseline to get ready to serve the game. He looks at the two opposite players smugly. ''We only need to win my service game for championship. And you all saw my serving skills.''

''Fine, bring it on,'' Austin mumbles, staying his competitive self. They'd been playing for almost an hour now and the score was 6-5, in the other's favor. Serving was usually Austin's strongest point, but, nevertheless, they lost the last game, giving Ian the opportunity to serve their way to victory. Ian hits the ball with enormous power, making it fly just inches over the band of the net. Austin steps in at the exact right moment to hit the ball straight past Dan who notices too late to react.

''Nice shot, hot stuff,'' Lib praises him while letting the surface of strings hit his butt, making him jump up. He still has to get used to the girl's ways, including stuff like this, but he had grown close to her in a short time.

The next game is a battle, during almost ten minutes, but, eventually, Austin makes the winning point. 6-6. Tiebreak.

''Game, set and match,'' Dan yells out, throwing his racket to the floor dramatically. Ian joins his powerful cheering as the girls sitting next to the court clap enthusiastically. Austin and Lib had scored the first few points, but the two boys had eventually caught up and surpassed them just before the finish. Exchanging a glance with Lib, he sees she's just as furious as she is, but she manages to keep herself calm.

''Good game, retake next week?''

* * *

''Aren't you a cute sore loser,'' Ally pouts at Austin once they're back in their dorm.

''They cheated big time,'' Austin still couldn't let it go and Ally honestly found it quite amusing. ''I saw Dan touching the net and he just denied it. That isn't permitted, you know.''

''Oh, really?'' she giggles at him as he stores his racket under his bed.

''Yeah! And Ian said my ball was out, that one time, while I definitely heard it hit the line.''

''Wow, you're competitive, a good tennis player and a really sore loser,'' she gets up from his bed, her usual hangout spot instead of her own, and presses a kiss on his cheek when he rises from the floor. ''Is there something else I don't know about you?''

''I'm going to take a shower,'' he stays in his grumpy mood, but appreciates the way Ally is trying to change the subject as he pecks her lips before grabbing a towel to head to the bathroom across.

Ally decides to fix her hair after sitting outside for more than an hour while the wind was picking up. When she enters the bathroom, she notices her hair is in an even worse state than she expected. With a sigh, she picks up her frizz fighting mousse, a product she swears by. Crunching her locks, she slowly forms them until they look like she's used to again. One of her favorite songs sounds through the bathroom walls, making her casually dance while continuing her procedure, until she realizes she never put on music and the voice is singing live.

''Is it too late now to say sorry?'' The voice sounds hollow through the sound of water hitting the bathroom tiles, but there's not mistaken it came from a boy, a young man, and as far as Ally knew, there was only one present right now. The small bathroom consisted of a sink and two doors on either side of the walls; one leading to the toilet and one to a shower. The door was locked and Austin didn't know shew as on the other side of it. ''Cause I'm missing more than just your body.''

''Is it too late now to say sorry?'' The water stopped falling, making the voice more clear. She could hear him stepping out of the shower cabin, his soaked feet creating puddles on the tiles. She still can't believe the voice she's hearing is Austin's. She had never heard him sing, but she never expected this. Even though his voice was quite similar to Adam Levigne's, he gave the song his own twist. God knows she wasn't the best singer, but she didn't care. But _his_ voice. She was amazed.

''Yeah I know that I let you down. Is it too late to say that I'm sorry now?'' The door unlocks and swings open to reveal her boyfriend wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, still damp hair and the steam caused by the hot water sticking on his skin. He didn't expect to see anyone in the bathroom, but Ally stands in front of the door, blocking the passage.

''Jesus, Ally, you scared me!'' he jumps before eying her surprised. She doesn't respond at first. Instead, she narrows her eyes at him, looking at him from top to bottom, making him follow her eyes to check if there's anything weird about himself that she's staring at.

''You can sing,'' she simply states then, crossing her arms in front of her chest. ''Pretty damn great too.''

''Wha-, what?'' Austin stutters, taken by surprise.

''Do you have any other secret talents?'' is her only following question.

''Ally, I can't sing,'' he tries to convince her, absolutely convinced of his own lack of talent. ''It's just something I do under the shower or when I'm bored.''

''This is interesting new information,'' ignoring his last statement and his attempt to sneak past her, she steps forward to rest both her hand on opposite sides of the doorway, causing Austin to be forced to take a step back in the tiny, built up room. She seems to think for a moment as she keep staring at him, making him feel quite uncomfortable, before she demands. ''Sing something.''

''Excuse me?'' he widens her eyes at her forced request. He backs up some more in the hope she'll leave him alone, but this only triggers her to step closer. With every movement, they inch closer in the shower room until Austin feels his legs hit the edge of the bathtub and the shower curtain graze his back.

''You heard me. Sing something. Anything,'' she shows him a smile in attempt to convince him, but the compelling look in her eyes doesn't go unnoticed. ''I'm curious now.''

''Ally, you better not come any closer unless you want to fall in the bathtub with me or this towel to trop,'' nodding towards the towel around his waist that loses grip with each step he takes, he looks at her worried with a hint of mischief. He tries to get a grip somewhere, but there's nothing close by that grants him support. It stays silent as they stare at each other, tension building up. Ally seems to consider the options she has, whether she wants to push him to start singing and whether if it would be _that_ bad if he really dropped his towel.

''Don't think you're getting out of this,'' she eventually pricks his chest with her index finger as a warning. ''I'll get you to sing for me. Someday.''

* * *

 **Even though Bieber isn't my type of music normally, that song is just damn great. Thanks for reading sweeties!**

katebemwah chapter 3

Ok am nt big on sequals bt I'll definately make an exception 4 ths 1 its a gr8 story can't wait 4 the nxt chap *mwah* - **It took me a while to decode this, but thanks for giving it a chance!**

sicklscaler chapter 3

Sarah sounds like trouble to me. Good chapter to match a good story. We shall see what happens next. **\- That's an interesting thought you have there. Anyone sharing that?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm on time this time, YAAAAY! So this chapter will be about New Year's Eve. A little early, but whatever. I really loved writing this one, primarily because it has some cute Auslly, but also cause it focusses on another character's side plot. I hope you'll dig it**

* * *

The 31st of December, New Year's Eve, was on Brown, except for a festive day you were supposed to celebrate with family, the day of the legendary parties. Ally had already been to one, last year as a Freshman, and that made her the most experienced one of the two. It was a themed party, Austin's first themed party he had to admit, since all the other parties on Brown were just, well, parties.

Mathletes and Athletes, a fancy way for saying; dress up as a hot nerd or sexy jock and celebrate the first night of the new year, accompanied by your friends and lots of alcohol. Austin knew he would look quite good in his favorite sleeveless sports shirt, he could even go without a shirt, even though he didn't know if Ally would've appreciated that, thinking of the amount of extra attention that would've drawn to him.

It also would've been quite ironic, since they met in the gym. But Ally managed to convince him to go as a nerd couple after she showed him the outfit she planned to wear. And there was no way he could say no to the foresight of his girlfriend wearing _that._ So, here he was have another try at creating a decent looking knot in the tie around his neck. They managed to find one having the exact Scottish plaid pattern as Ally's skirt, making sure it was crystal clear they belonged together. Not there was anyone who didn't know the two were a thing after these few months.

''God damn it,'' Austin looks at the horrifically looking tangle he managed to lay in the string before detangling it frustrated. He was going for the casual, loose type of tie, but nothing worked. When he finally nailed the knot, the thin end of the tie was too long, and when the tie was the perfect length, the knot was a mess. When he had to wear a tie for his job at the bar, he usually asked a colleague for help, something that he was made fun of for a while before everyone just kind of accepted it.

He was ready to go, his blouse tucked in his particularly fancy pants on top of his school-ish converses and some hipster-like fake glasses they bought at a vintage store on his nose. His hair, he kept as the usual, really disliking the way it looked in an over-gelled side part. Ally was in the bathroom, making the few final touches on her makeup before they would leave for the party, perfectly fashionably late, of course. But before his tie was the perfect amount of casual, he couldn't leave the room. He's about give the tie another try when he hears the door open.

''Don't come in!'' the person opening the door freezes immediately, leaving the door on a crack. He hears Ally's voice ask him what's going on when he turns his back to the mirror next to his laptop, showing him a step by step guide in handling ties, to face the door. ''Just close your eyes, you can't look at me.''

''Austin, I've seen you naked,'' she pushes the door further open to reveal herself, all dressed up and her eyes closed obediently. He can almost see her roll her eyes through the closed eyelids and she's about to open them when he stops her again.

''I'm not naked, I don't want you to see me when I'm not ready yet,'' he informs her with a chuckle, still fumbling with his tie. He tries to go over the steps once again, hoping this time it'll turn out better.

''Well, get ready. I'm not going to stay in this hallway in this outfit with my eyes closed forever,'' she sighs impatiently, putting her hands on her hips. Austin takes his time to scan her as he stays silent.

''It's a very nice outfit,'' he tells her appreciatively with a wolfish grin. His smile grows as he sees her gasp while walking further into the room, her eyesight still cut off.

''That's not fair! You can see me already, but I can't see you?'' her pout makes her look incredibly adorable, which is in complete contrast to the amazingly sexy clothing she's wearing. Her white blouse, matching his, may or may not be buttoned down slightly more than usual. The blue plaid, flowy skirt was _just_ short enough, the white over-knee socks with lace top follow her skinny legs and the black velvet pumps add the extra imaginary length to them.

''I'm just struggling with this stupid tie. Once I figure it out, you can open your eyes,'' he turns around to face the mirror again, letting out a desperate groan when he already sees the failure in his half-finished knot.

''I have to close my eyes because you don't have the ability to tie a piece of fabric around your neck?'' the jokingly mockery in her voice is undeniable as she shakes her head judgingly.

''Fuck it, I'm going with a bowtie,'' he's had enough as he tries pulls on the chord of his tie, fastening it even more and lowering the chances of him ever untying it.

''Don't be ridiculous,'' while he had his back turned to Ally, she had apparently opened her eyes and walked up to him. Grabbing his shoulders, she turns him around, so she's facing him. Without a word, she starts loosening the knot before expertly measuring the ends. In no time, a very nice looking tie is hanging around his neck. Grabbing the tie knot resting between his collar bones, she pulls it down a bit until it hangs on his rib case. After a final check on his collar, she pats him on his chest. ''There.''

''You know how to tie a tie?'' he asks her in disbelief.

''You don't?'' mocking his question, she raises one eyebrow.

''Living in a house filled with only women didn't really pay off in this situation,'' he shrugs as he turns back to the mirror, moving the tie a bit while looking at the impressively laid knot. He had told Ally about his father, how he had ran away with another woman when he was very little. It wasn't necessarily a tough subject for him, but they both knew better than to introduce it again.

''Well, my mum met my dad because he couldn't tie his own tie and she helped him. That's why she taught me just in case it would come to handy if a cute guy ever needed help,'' stepping forward, she takes place next to him as she studies her own work approvingly in the mirror. Nudging him, she throws him a wink. ''And what do you know.''

''Thanks, babe,'' leaning down, he presses a short kiss on her lips as he feels them curl in a delighted grin.

''No problem,'' on the other side of the desk, she grabs her fake glasses before putting them on, checking her reflection in the mirror. Turning her head slightly, she inspects her face from all angles. ''You look quite dashing yourself, may I add.''

And he did. Those glasses gave him just the extra sex-appeal that made him into the sexy nerd she hoped he would be for the party. The confident chuckle he gave her proved he knew exactly how he looked It would be hard to keep her hands off of him, but, if she heard his voice filled with lust when he saw her right, he felt the same way about her. A healthy balance.

''So,'' she finishes putting a final coat of natural pink lipstick on her lips, she turns to him to see his eyes looking at her intensively. ''are you fitting the character?''

''Are you kidding me? I even have nerdy pick up lines,'' after clearing his throat, he puts his hands in his pockets and looks at her seriously. He knows she always melts when he gives her this look, but, combined with his outfit, it makes her giggle a bit. ''Do you want to seize the day? Cause, Carpe _Damn,''_ at the last word, he lowers himself a bit, like guys do when they're appreciating a girl from a distance before he shrugs cockily. ''That's right, I know Latin.''

''That was horrible. Let me show you how it's done,'' brushing her hair, she had casually pinned the two front locks back, out of her face while giving him her most sensual look, she takes slow steps in his direction until she stops right before him. ''Are you a keyboard? Cause you're just my type,'' tracing a finger from his jaw all the way down to the front of his collar, she takes hold of his tie to give it a teasing pull. A knowing smirk appears on her face when she sees his Adam's apple move in his throat.

''That was even worse,'' she hears him say unconvincingly once she abruptly turns around to step away from him. He didn't know how she managed to make the stupidest pick up line sound sexy, but she did.

''That bulge in your pants tells me something else,'' she looks over her shoulder just in time to see his eyes widen before looking down, finding nothing out of the ordinary. ''Aw, you looked. I'm happy to see there's still a little bit of innocent Austin left in there.''

''Horrible, horrible girlfriend,'' he mumbles, running a hand through his hair in disbelief she actually got him there. It wasn't the first time, he had to admit. ''Who's party is it anyway?''

''Kianna and Melanie, the Philip sisters,'' looking for her purse to get ready to leave, she explains what she knows. ''I don't really know them, but their parties are amazing.''

''So, why did I have to be a nerd again?'' using two hands to straighten the glasses on his nose, he fakes his annoyance.

''Hey, I never said you _had_ to be a nerd. But you do, so we can be a cute couple,'' she smiles innocently, batting her eyelashes. ''And don't act like you don't love it.''

''If there was a contest, we'd _so_ win,'' Ally nods proudly in response before grabbing his hand to head over to the party.

* * *

''Girl, you look on fleek,'' Hannah beams at her friend, who twirls once, making her skirt rotate around her waist. ''You should consider wearing glasses, like, all the time.''

They were exactly 45 minutes late and the party was already crazy busy. There was a good balance between athletes and mathletes, mixing it up in the large hall the girls had rented. An amateur DJ was playing the latest popular music while a part of the crowd was dancing wildly while others were either hanging at the bar or chilling on the few couches that were placed in the corner.

''Thanks, Han. You both went all out, too, I see,'' Ally studies the couple in sports clothes. While Hannah went for pink shorts, a white top and her hair in a ponytail, Dan matched her with his white tennis shorts, white T-shirt and a white and pink snapback backwards on his head. Both holding a beer, it seemed like they had been at the party for a while already. ''Have you seen Lib and Ian yet?''

''You called?'' at that moment, Lib appears behind them. In a simple top, covered by suspenders she fits the typical nerd look perfectly.

''You look really cute!'' Ally tells her in which she shakes her head.

''I don't look cute. I look hot as fuck,'' the girl corrects her confidently. As she takes the beer Ally hands her, she looks around the room. ''Has anyone seen the walking collection of sexual diseases?''

''I think that's him,'' Dan chuckles as he nods to the figure behind them. Wearing a black wife beater, grey sweats, paired with some trainers, Ian was talking to a girl in a field hockey uniform, inclusive the hockey stick. The unknown girl, they could only see from behind, was twirling one of her two braids, the other hand holding the stick. On Ian's face, a confident smirk was plastered and even from a distance, the group didn't fail to see the way his eyes scanned her body, better said, her cleavage, once in a while. ''Talking to his next victim, perhaps?''

''We've only been here for, what is it,'' Lib checks her phone, shaking her head in disapproval and disbelief. ''seven minutes and he managed to lure someone into his trap. Poor girl.''

Austin laughs with the rest, but his smile drops as soon as the girl turns her head sideways. This makes her profile visible for the rest and the way her recognizable big, blue eyes look at Ian give away her identity.

''Wait, is that Sarah?'' Ally speaks everyone's mind, disbelief clear in her voice. Without wasting another second, Austin hands Ally his beer without even glancing at her as he keeps his narrowed eyes on the two before taking big steps in their direction. Ally furrows her eyebrows in confusion at the two drinks that now keep her hands occupied for a second before watching Austin disappear in the crowd.

''You two are getting along, I see,'' he finally arrives, eying the two with a faked smile on his lips, making the two fall silent in the middle of their conversation.

''Oh, hey, Austin!'' Sarah smiles brightly at him before pointing at Ian, who's eyes were now big in fear as they try to avoid the piercing look Austin is sending him. ''Ian was just telling me the story of how he beat you at tennis and you apparently cried like a little girl.''

''One of your friends was looking for you,'' he bluntly ignores her comment as he tells her the lie he made up on the spot. ''Apparently, someone is hanging over the toilet already.''

''Must be Sydney, she likes to start early with getting knocked up. I'll see you later,'' Sarah rolls her eyes with a giggle as she explains before she starts looking for her friend, who, she would soon figure out, was not throwing up the content of her abdomen.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Austin turns his attention back to the guilty looking Ian as soon as she's out of eyesight.

''I couldn't help it! I bumped into her, we started talking and before I realized, I had bought her a beer and she was flirting with me,'' he starts explaining in a fast tempo, trying everything to convince his friend that's starting to look angrier with every word he drops. ''I... I think I may actually like her. She's nothing like anyone I've ever met, she's special, she's-''

''Don't give me that bullshit, Ian. If I hadn't come up to you two, you would be giving her false promises while pulling her on your bed right this second,'' Austin snaps at him, having no struggles with shouting down the loud music. ''I don't want to see you anywhere near her, with _any_ intentions. If she comes to you, you'll make up an excuse and walk away. Got it?'' and without giving him a second glance, he turns around to walk to his friends, who had moved to the seating area at the other side of the room.

Occupying two couches on opposite of each other, they're talking and laughing while taking the occasional large sip from their beers. They fall silent, though, when the rather frustrated looking boy walked their way. Without spilling a word, he takes place next to Ally, grabs a new glass filled with beer that seemed to be reserved for him and gulps down half of it in a few seconds.

''You okay, babe?'' Ally asks him worried, laying a hand on his knee sweetly.

''Peachy,'' he murmurs, his jaw still tightened as he can't stop thinking of the passed conversation. ''Ian tried to get Sarah to sleep with him.''

''And you prevented it?'' she asks him with wide eyes. He nods once after he finishes his beer, not even trying to hide the foul look he's sending to Lib. The fact that she was the one who encouraged him to go after her at lunch the other day, wasn't forgotten by him. She notices quickly, in which she looks at her feet guiltily while playing with her knee high socks. ''You did the right thing.'' Ally assures him.

''I'm sorry, Austin. It's all my fault,'' Lib finally admits after a short time of silence. They had never hear a sincere apology coming out of her mouth, causing them all to stare at her in awe. She sounds genuine, though. Genuine enough for Austin to pity her as he sends her a forgiving look.

''It's alright, you couldn't help it,'' he shuts the subject up by eying the table between the couches filled with empty glasses. ''How about we do get some shots before midnight?''

''Great idea!'' Ally squeals as the rest nod in agreement. ''It's my turn to get drinks. How about I'll get twelve lemon drops?''

''Oh, I love lemon drops!'' Hannah claps her hands excitedly. Ally squeezes Austin knee once after giving him a quick peck on the jaw before standing up, adjusting her skirt while walking towards the crowded bar. As Ally waits in line, she looks over her shoulder to see Ian carefully making his way to the group. He and Austin have a short conversation before they give each other a quick bro hug, Austin not looking like he's completely forgiven and forgotten, but okay enough.

''Allison, what a pleasant surprise,'' she hears a voice she'd been trying to forget, but still managed to stay saved in the back of her mind. Hoping she had misheard, she turns around, only to find her assumptions proved right. He gives her a toothy grin after taking a long drag from his cigarette. ''Never thought I'd run into you here.''

* * *

 **Dot dot dooooot... I rarely use a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself this time. Mainly cause the chapter I wrote was way too long to post so I split it. Who do you think it is? If you read Work Things Out you might have a clue**

 **Talk to me through the reviews everyone, I'm in desperate need of cool online people**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 4

Saaaame. I'm not into Bieber either, but his new music is pretty good. Especially since one of the songs features Halsey.

Anyyyway, yay he got into the team! **\- … Yo. Will you be my bestie. I LOVE HALSEY. LET'S TALK ABOUT HALSEY**

missmia10 chapter 4

OMG OMG OMG I wasn't sure if there would be singing in this fanfic but I'm so excited that there is. I was literally like "I wonder if there will be singing in this" and then BAM Austin started singing. At first I was a little confused cuz I thought you meant Bieber would actually be there lol. Lots of love! can't wait for next chapter! **\- Yupp I couldn't pass up this opportunity. Hahahah, nope, no famous people appearing. Don't think this was the last you'll get of Austin's singing talent. Can we all just imagine him singing Sorry? Hallelujah**

katebemwah chapter 4

Can austin dance in ths story or z it jst singin...nd no it wudnt b tht bad (or all) if his towel dropped ;) lol ignore me am weird anyway can't wait 4 the nxt chap *mwah* **\- As this story is as OOC as it can be, I'm not planning on making any of the two dancers :)**

Guest2 chapter 4

I wonder if Austin will ever sing for her! :) **\- Just wait and seeee.. It'll hit you like a ton of bricks (I hope)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the second half of New Year's Eve and the follow-up on the cliffhanger. It wasn't hard to guess who it was and many already guessed it. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

''Cut the crap, Mike. You know damn well I go here,'' she replies irritated, waving away the smoke he casually blew her way. Thinking back, she never understood how she coped so long with his smoking addiction. Smoking a pack, sometimes even two, per day was really noticeable when you saw him. His breath made her feel nauseous immediately, his teeth, she once thought were perfect, were coloured yellow as a result of his habit. Let alone the smell of everlasting smoke that hung in her house whenever he was there and long after. ''This party is for Brown students only, you know.''

''For Brown students _and_ party host's dates,'' he enlightens her quickly as she finally gives the bartender her order.

''I'm actually going to throw up,'' she mumbles to herself as she turns her head, refusing to give him another look.

''Speaking of, where's yours?'' Mike missed her statement or ignores it as he moves closer to her, his shoulder unnecessarily bumping against hers. She tries to catch the bartender's eyes to silently ask him for help, but he's too busy to notice, so she does a quick prayer he'll hurry up. Mike's sudden hand on her hip makes her inhale sharply. ''Or are you still hung up on me?''

She feels herself unable to move, incapable of stopping her eyes from filling themselves with tears as she feels his fingertips brush the side of her leg as he keeps shamefully inspecting her from the side. At that exact moment, Austin appears on her other side and she doesn't think she had ever seen him look more angry. If looks could kill, Ian would be digging his own grave as we speak. The fact that he removed his hipster glasses, which he was now unconsciously nearly breaking in his clenched fists, took the aspect of his quite silly outfit away.

''If you want to keep that hand, I advise you to get your fingers off her before I break them one by one,'' he hisses softly, but clearly as he grits his teeth. Ally releases the breath she didn't know she was holding as she can't stop the relieved smile. Mike's hand does disappear as he faces Austin with a knowing smirk. Glancing at her quickly, Austin grabs her hand to pull her next to him, determined to not let her alone anymore before he focusses on Mike again.

''Would you look at that, it's the bodybuilder from the bar. Something tells me this isn't a coincidence,'' Mike states sarcastically, eying their intertwined fingers. ''I knew you two were already screwing around at that time.''

''I never cheated on you and you know it!'' Ally sneers at him, walking right into his trap as Mike chuckles satisfied. She tries to take a step forward, making Mike back up, as she feels Austin pull her back firmly.

''Ally, he's not worth it,'' he whispers to her as he tries to pull her away from Mike and she eventually follows, unwillingly.

''Yeah, just walk away before you do things you regret, _babe_ ,'' emphasizing the last word loudly, he makes sure everyone in a few foot radius hears him, making them look up. Murmurs start to buzz around them, questions why the hell that unknown guy just called Ally Dawson 'babe', in front of her supposedly boyfriend. Austin slowly looks over his shoulder to see Mike watch them both cockily. This time it's Ally who has to hold him back, or at least try without success. Making sure to keep their hands connected, he takes a few steps in Ally's ex's direction. The urge to plant his fist on the guy's nose is so strong his hand is automatically clenching, but, looking at all the observers, he changes his mind last minute. Instead, he grabs the front of his shirt, bringing him so close his smoke filled breath was the only thing he could smell.

''I could snap you in half within seconds so you better watch your fucking mouth,'' the almost two feet shorter guy has to stand on his toes in order to prevent the collar of his shirt to hurt his neck. Multiple people gasp around them, awaiting what will happen next as the rest of the room fail to notice the scene. ''You're lucky we're at a party or you would've been lying on the floor right now.''

Without a warning, he releases the fabric, causing Mike to stumble backwards as Austin turns around to see Ally's eyes wider than ever, gaping at him. Austin's expression turns from furious to neutral in a matter of seconds as he asks a friend he runs into to bring the shots to their table. Ally stays silent as they make their way through the crowd before stopping him with a hand on his chest.

''As sexy as that was, you didn't have to threaten him like that.''

''He bothered you in the only environment you thought you'd never see him,'' with a stretched arm in Mike's direction, he expresses his disbelief. ''That's just weak.''

''He can't get to me anymore,'' she assures him with a sincere smile. ''Not now that I've got you.''

''I lo-,'' the most meaningful three words are about to roll off his tongue, but he stops them just in time. Even when she had told him multiple times, without him knowing if she even noticed herself, this didn't seem the right place nor time to tell her what his feelings for her were. ''I'll always be here,'' he finally tells her instead, making her smile brightly before nodding thankfully. They approach the group when he realizes something, making him pull her towards him. ''Wait, did you really find me sexy just then?''

''Very,'' Ally giggles seemingly innocent before looking at him from head to toe as she bites her lip. This makes him raise his eyebrows surprised as a daring smile is now plastered on her face. Lifting herself up a little bit more, she brings her mouth to his ear while hooking two fingers in his shirt, behind the highest buttons on chest height, tugging a little bit before letting the tops run over the skin between the cuffs. ''Some might even say I was a little turned on.''

''Oh,'' is his go-to answer when he doesn't know what to say, like in times like this, when Ally surprises him. She lowers herself on her pumps again, gives him one more look before fixing her eye on her hands as she slowly undoes the next button from the top, revealing a few inches more of his chest before looking at him from under her lashes, an innocent pout making him swallow nervously. She fights a cocky smile, loving the effect she has on him sometimes. She's about to propose for them to get out of here, back to their dorm, when a loud voice is being heard.

''Can you stop eye-fucking each other and come here? It's a few minutes for midnight and the shots are getting warm,'' Lib yells, making the rest on the couches burst out in laughter. Poof; magic gone, tension gone. Having no other choice, they exchange disappointed looks paired with guilty smiles before shrugging. Once they arrive, the shots get handed out and, after the six friends toast, the sweet-sour, yellow liquid disappears within a second. The DJ plays the final few songs before the clock strikes twelve in which they dance, laugh and scream out of joy before they take their last shot in the last ten seconds.

''Five, four, three, two, o-,'' Austin had taken Ally to the side to give her a memorable New Year's kiss, the first one she's had with someone she genuinely loved and interrupts her counting by pressing his lips on hers and kisses her deeply, a smile forming on both their lips as keep pressing small kisses on each other's lips. Hannah had pulled Dan on the dance floor to dance their way to New Year in extreme euphoria. Lib was the only one who seemed slightly out of place.

''Guys, where is Ian?'' her question makes Austin let go of Ally as he looks around. The only thing amplifying his absence was the single untouched shot glass of which the sugar on the edge started dripping down. This could only mean one thing, he had disappeared minutes before the counting down. Austin starts looking around the room in panic, only one guess where he might be stuck in his mind. When he sees Sarah's group of friends dancing on the side without Sarah herself, it only confirms him assumption.

''He didn't... He wouldn't,'' he starts mumbling distressed, running a hand through his hair as the two girls look at him confused. Before they can respond, runs away, stopping multiple people as he asks something to each of them.

''Austin, where are you going?'' she calls after him before looking at Lib apologetically as she runs after him.

* * *

''I'm going to kill him, I'm honestly going to strangle him,'' Austin speaks his mind in panic as he roams the halls of the campus, looking around every corner in the hope of finding the lost boy, with or without the girl he had the idea of being with him. The longer they walked, the clearer the supposed destination got to Ally, Ian's dorm room.

''Austin, what is going on?'' Ally was still walking after him, her tempo a bit slower with her heels on. After a few more feet, she steps out of them and picks them up to catch up with Austin. He bluntly ignores her question and the others she had aimed at him in this search. She finally is fed up and grabs his arm roughly. ''I'm not taking another step without knowing what you're so stressed out.''

''I don't need you to come with me,'' he snaps at her before pulling his arm free from her grip, only to make her stop him by blocking his way.

''Jesus, Austin, snap out of it!''

''I will explain later, there's not much time. We might already be too late,'' he rushes her, but she doesn't move. ''Just trust me on this, alright?''

''Fine,'' sighing, she walks with him, constantly looking around without knowing exactly what she's looking for. When she notices Austin running away from her, she presumes they're getting closer. When he finally comes to a stop, she understands what, or rather _who_ , he was searching for. On the ground in front of them, Ian was sat against the wall. Holding an empty beer bottle loosely by the throat, he's leaning his head in his arms resting on his bent knees.

''Where is she? What did you do?'' Austin asks him in a loud voice, startling the boy as he looks up to them with dull eyes.

''It doesn't matter,'' he mumbles in return, not answering his question in any way.

''What did you do to her?'' he repeats himself. Slowly, Ally starts to understand. When Austin found Ian to be missing at midnight, the only person he guessed he could be with, was Sarah. Even after he promised not to talk to her anymore. When Ian doesn't show he has any intention of answering, Austin grabs his upper arms to pull him up before slamming against the wall. ''Answer me!''

''Austin, calm down! Let go of him!'' although she didn't approve of Ian's actions, which were not confirmed nor disproved, but still very likely to be true, there wasn't anything she hated more than seeing two people she cared about fight. Trying to push Austin back, she defends Ian's intoxicated form. She then turns to Ian, lowers herself a bit so she catches his eyes that are focused on the ground. ''Ian, tell us what happened.''

''Nothing did,'' he starts speaking softly after a few seconds, finally opening up. ''I tried to kiss her, but she rejected me. She ran back to her room.''

''She's a smart girl, she made the right choice. I hope you stopped in time,'' Austin rubs it in nastily as he looks down on him. He could easily tell how miserable Ian felt and he had no sympathy for him, not even a little bit. ''C'mon, Ally.''

Before Ian could explain himself of Ally could ask him to, he grabs her hand to lead her away against her will. She lets herself being pulled with after a few seconds of struggling. Austin was more than done with the boy, who hadn't even told the whole story. Something told her there was more to it than they thought, but Austin didn't give him a chance. As she looks over her shoulder one more time before they turn around the corner, she sees Ian had let himself slide down against the wall again and was watching them with despair in his eyes.

''I didn't do anything, I swear!'' he yells, desperately trying to convince us as they start to disappear from his side. Once they finally turned the corner, his voice was only a weak sound, filled with misery. ''I swear!''

"Austin, I don't think he hurt Sarah," Ally carefully tells him as he walks back in the direction of the party with big steps.

"I don't care, he broke his promise. He could've slept with her, taken advantage of her, for all we know," most of this evening he has been angry, irritated, furious and suddenly, Ally felt bad for him. It didn't matter Ian probably never did anything wrong, he broke Austin's trust. They didn't know how Sarah experienced it and he was probably worried crazy about her.

"If you want, we can go to Sarah's room. See how she's doing," she suggests in order to sooth his nerves.

"No, that's alright. I wouldn't want to disturb her at this hour," he sighs before shooting her a thankful smile. He catches her by surprise as he lets go of her hand to pull her tightly against his side. "Thanks for being so great tonight. I know this isn't the New Year's Eve you expected. Me, being mad and all."

"It's not your fault. Besides, the night is still young," Ally shrugs, leaning her head on his shoulder as they keep walking.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" she thinks about that option for a moment before shaking her head.

''It's a pretty lame party, we didn't even get to dance,'' they keep mindlessly walking through the halls of the dorm when Ally takes his hand that's hanging from her shoulder to make a quick elegant spin. When Austin gets her message, he shoots her a small smile before softly pulling her back against him while wrapping his big hand around her tiny one. Jokingly, they make a few exaggerated moves by spinning each other around, making each other laugh by their serious inability to dance until they end up swaying silently. With their connected hands lay on Austin's chest, Ally's other arm over his shoulder blade to rest on the back of his shoulder and Austin's hand holding her lower back to make sure they're as close as possible, the vague sound of pop music and the loud bass that makes their hearts beat faster is their only guidance.

''This would be the perfect moment for you to sing,'' she whispers the obvious hint in his ear before leaning her cheek against his shoulder. She feels the vibrations of his short laugh against her ear, making her smile hopefully.

''Not a chance, but good try. Maybe next time,'' he refuses her offer, but presses a kiss on her hair lovingly. They stay silent again until Ally sighs deeply.

''Even though it wasn't the New Year's Eve I imagined it would be, it was still perfect,'' she admits, reassuring him again she didn't mind all the chaos of tonight. ''Just because you were there. And that was the first New Year's kiss I actually liked.''

''It was the first New Year's kiss I ever had, so I guess it was special for the both of us.''

''I'm glad I got to be your first,'' she tells him before pressing another kiss on his lips. ''Now tell me,'' she moves her arms to his neck to start teasingly play with the hairs in his neck. ''what else are you still a New Year's virgin in?''

* * *

 **I'm in the middle of my second exam week so I'll keep this short. Thanks for reading pretty people xx**

 **Don't forget to vote (again) for the fanfic competition if you . It'll only take a minute of your time and it would make me a very happy gall. If you voted, let me know in the reviews! I'm up against a few other stories, but especially The Bad Boy That Lives Next Door is getting about as many votes as Roles Of A Lifetime has now. The links to the contest are on my profile page, thank you!**

Fishelle chapter 1

OKAY I'M THE WORST AND I'VE BEEN SEEING THE NOTIFICATIONS FOR THIS FIC IN MY EMAILS AND JUST BEEN TOO LAZY BUT NOW I'VE STARTED TO READ IT PROPERLY AND I'M VERY HAPPY GOOD JOB WITH THE CUTENESS I LIKED THAT ENDING (also when you first mentioned dan i was like DAN and then you were like "british and brown hair" nad i was liek DAAAAAAAAAAAAN and then i read your A/N and i was like ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) DAN) **\- AWW DON'T SAY THAT I HAVE THAT ALL THE TIME OOPS. Why am I only now meeting all these awesome girls with similar interests, girl tell me about it. Dan is literally my n1 crush, without a doubt. We can talk about how cute he is, let's do it. (are you a phangirl too orrrr?)**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 5

HAHA SURE! IM IN LOVE WITH HALSEY RIGHT NOW OMG. HER MUSIC IS JUST PERF.

AHH, I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE, WITH THE FIELD HOCKEY ;;;). IS THAT MIKE? THAT BETTER NOT BE MIKE. IF IT IS, LET ME MURDER MIKE. *v* **\- Omfg Halsey is literal queen. Her music makes me feel so great, whenever I have anxiety, her songs are one of the only ones that can make me feel better. It's like magic. What are your favs of Badlands? I'm obsessed with Gasoline and Control, just cause it's so dark and relatable I love it. Hold Me Down and I Walk The Line are also amazing daaaaamn.**  
 **Ayyyyyy you know it. I own fieldhockey skirts and they're pretty cute. Make your legs look pretty great if you know what I mean.  
** **IT WAS MIKE DUN DUN DUUUUUN. What a perv**

 **Thank you for reviewing, you make me feel loved :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey!**

 **I'm in the middle of my second exam week and not only does that deliver me tons of stress, but also some free time. I noticed my saved chapters began running out and started writing again. Yup, if I can keep this up and if I make sure I write a lot in the two week Christmas vacation, I'll be finishing writing soon.**

 **Who else was disappointed Auslly didn't have a mistletoe kiss last week? Just me? Sorry, I'm salty. Great duet tho.**

 **This is a pretty big chapter, but not a lot of Auslly, sorry guys. The thing is, I wanna show you different developments of characters and the relationships between them. Don't worry, the Auslly drama is coming.**

* * *

The game wasn't important. Not to the scores in the competition, at least. It could almost be seen as a practice game for the really important games later in the season. And still, the fans could feel the tension in the air. It wasn't a secret that tonight's competitors of the Brown Bears, Harvard University, were the team's biggest threats. Not concerning the score, it went way further back. You could call the ongoing rivalry almost historic, everyone knew about it. A few years ago, the Bears had beat them for the first time in nearly a decade. What they hoped was a turning point turned out to be just a lucky hit, followed by years and years of ongoing lost battles. Anyone who would say it out loud wouldn't be forgiven, but everyone knew it.

As a new member of the team, Austin felt the pressure to try and change their faith, especially as the main quarterback of the team. If they lost, it wouldn't be because of a lack of supporters. The stands were packed, packed as in, there wasn't a single spot on the benches unoccupied, people were pressed against each other and even fans who didn't manage to find a seat, standing on the side. The four friends had come extra early to get hold of a few spots on the first row benches. Packed with flags, shirts and face paint in the school's colors, they yelled the loudest out of everyone to cheer on their two friends.

Ian and Austin hadn't exchanged a single word, not even a glance, ever since New Year's Eve. Austin hadn't forgiven him, nor tried to make up while Ian seemed to be ashamed and wanted to leave the subject alone before he found himself in another fight. Today, they were forced to work together, for the sake of their team and they accepted it. They exchanged only the necessary words about their tactic for the gameplay.

''They can't keep down, the orange and the brown!'' the group of cheerleaders, dressed in the same colors, whip up the audience as they dance synchronically

''This is so exciting, Austin is doing really great tonight,'' Ally loved the game, even though she didn't understand one bit, and thought the whole team was talented, in the end there was only one person she was eying the whole game through.

''I like watching it, but I couldn't even imagine myself playing,'' Dan shows his repulsion as he takes in all the broad players before looking at his own arms. Hannah giggles as she lays a hand on his upper arm while pressing a kiss on his cheek. Dan was tall, really tall, maybe even taller than Austin, but he didn't have half the muscle. He wasn't scrawny, but except for his rather broad shoulders, he wasn't exactly the gym rat. Everyone knew Dan preferred video games and TV series over football any day and, while some of them called him a nerd over it, many liked him for his dorky self.

More focusing on talking to each other than really watching the game for a minute, they miss a crucial turnover, causing Harvard to lose the ball. They copy the cheering around them after noticing and Ally quickly starts to look for Austin, checking where he is. She eventually finds him near the middle of the field, but not standing up. While everyone is still obliviously clapping for the touchdown, Ally stands up to get a better look at her boyfriend. She sees him not getting up quickly, but instead removing his helmet before holding his shoulder with a painful grimace noticeable even from the stands.

''Austin! He's hurt!'' Ally calls out while trying to push herself through the crowd before Lib stops her.

''You can't go to him now, Ally,'' she speaks sense into her as they watch the team's paramedic hurries to him. After a few minutes, they see him get up as the crowd cheers supportively. Moving his arm as little as possible, he walks to his team as they circle around the coach.

''Moon, I'm taking you out,'' he tells him before turning to the others to talk about the strategy they're using next. Austin narrows his eyes at him before interrupting rudely.

''No,'' Austin refuses, causing the coach to fall silent. ''I can play.''

''Austin,'' he never calls him by his first name, only when they're not on the field and even then, rarely. The rest looks at him silently, together with the coach as Austin nods his head determinedly.

''I can play and I will play,'' he continues. ''I have to keep playing.''

''Change of strategy,'' after a short silence he sighs, giving up the battle as he knows Austin would not budge easily. In a matter of seconds, he draws the new game plan in his notebook. Nodding to one of the bench players, he starts explaining. ''Edwards is going in as extra quarterback. We're changing to pistol offence.''

Making the quarterback, Austin, lining up closer to the center, Ian, and letting an extra quarterback as well as a running back stand close enough, the quarterback gets enough time to pass the ball forward and run past the defense quickly enough. It's a method with a lot of risk, but when played well, can result in a rapid touchdown.

''Morgan passes the ball to Moon and prevents the opposite center to get to him. You'll do anything, alright? Moon is falling apart as we speak,'' he tells Ian strictly before looking around to check if everyone understands. Ian and Austin exchange a single look before they nod shortly, deciding they really need to step up to get each other's backs in order to win. ''Clark, you stay wide receiver, goes deep and creates the illusion of getting the ball from Moon. That gives Edwards the space to receive the ball instead. Moon runs ahead while Morgan holds back the center defense. Make sure you run deep and run fast. Hands in.''

They had practiced this technique only a few times and this was the first time they would ever get to try it out in a real game. Needless to say, everyone was nervous, especially the few that were most included in the strategy. Without exchanging a word, afraid the opponent would get any clue of what they were about to play, they take their place. Discreetly, Austin inches more toward Ian than usual before, seconds later, he gets the ball and passes it as planned. The other team's confusion is obvious as it takes a few seconds to progress.

His shoulder stings with every move he makes, but, ignoring the pain, he runs as fast as he can. Luckily, it was his left shoulder that he fell on and not his right arm, the one he throws with. Catching the ball would be a whole different story, though. He knew he would be in a lot of pain when he would be forced to move his arm in order to get the ball over the goal line. He wants to look behind him to see how Ian is doing, but makes himself focus on his running and the person with the ball. Noticing everything went according to plan, Edwards is running his legs off, chased by at least five players of the other team.

Right before they can tackle him, he sends the ball Austin's way in a perfect arch. Edwards was known for his throwing abilities and was often used as secret weapon. Taking Austin's speed in account, the ball dips perfectly in his track, in which he doesn't even have to change his speed. As he feels the other players getting closer, he takes a leap a few feet before the line. He knows he takes a huge risk, but he wouldn't make it if he would just keep running. Doing a quick prayer, he hopes he lands on his good arm and he does. With only five seconds left, Austin plants the ball on the grass before standing up triumphantly as he gets tackled by his proud team mates. They all hit him playfully, cautiously avoiding his shoulder, while laughing ecstatically. Noticing the missing figure in the group, Austin looks around to see people crowding around one player in the same brown outfit.

''Ian!'' he detaches himself from the group to run towards his fallen friend as fast as he can. Once he arrives, he loses his helmet in order to look him straight in the eye. The other team lets him through at the same time as paramedics come running, carrying a stretcher. Ian holds his helmet covered head with one hand as he squeezes his eyes shut. ''Ian, what happened? Are you alright?''

''Dude, you did it,'' Ian manages to open his eyes far enough to recognize his friend, the one who wouldn't even look at him the past days, but whose eyes were now filled with care and worry. He finds the strength to show him a small smile as he ignores both his questions before letting his eyes close again. Before Austin can respond, Ian is being carried away. Running after him, he gets told Ian is not majorly injured, but enough to cause a concussion. Austin can't follow him as he's taken to the Health Service in the university and is left by himself on the side of the field. The four others appear by his side as they shoot him a sincere smile. Ally grabs his hand before giving it an encouraging squeeze as they watch their friend disappear in the building, only being able to wait until they hear more.

* * *

''It's just a mild concussion, but you were out for a few hours, mate,'' Dan comments as he looks down at his friend at the foot of the single bed in the Health Service room. They were told they could finally visit Ian after waiting for three hours. It was now midnight and their friend looked in a pretty good shape, apart from the huge bandage wrapped around his head. ''How are you feeling now?''

''I've felt worse,'' Ian shrugged as he sits up straighter in the bed, his back supported by the fluffy pillow. ''I guess it was all worth it. If that guy hadn't decided to step on my head after I held him back, who knows what he would've done with Austin. I think I deserve the shared title of 'Man Of The Match', don't I?''

''Absolutely, man. I couldn't have done it without you,'' after seeing Ian being carried away, Austin decided to bury the hatchet for an unknown time. The cold look in his eyes was replaced by genuine happiness and relieve his friend was okay. With a simple handshake followed by a fist bump, the contract of forgiveness seemed sealed.

''Luckily it's your head that got injured, you don't use it that often anyway,'' Lib sits on the matrass next to him and taps on his bandage playfully, careful not to put too much pressure.

''You're lucky I'm wounded or I would've made you regret those words,'' he tells her threatening as he tries to hide the smile appearing on his lips.

''Oh, boohoo, big baby giving me threats,'' she rolls her eyes before Ian's hands find her sides to shut her up with merciless tickles, almost making her roll off the bed. The surrounding friends laugh with them as a knock on the door appears on the background, only heard by Austin. Without the rest noticing, he stands up to answer it, not knowing who to expect to visit Ian. But this person was the last one he thought he'd see.

''Sarah?'' the exclamation of her name makes the rest look up to notice her presence just outside the room. She tries to look past Austin, her eyes wide in panic. ''What the hell are you doing here?''

''Is he here? Is he awake?" before he can react, she's pushed herself past him. As soon as she has Ian in vision, she hurries to him to take place on the bed. Quickly noticing the situation, Lib stands up from her spot, awkwardly coughing as she looks away from the two on the bed. Only Ally catches the hurt in her eyes as she studies Lib curiously. ''Are you okay, babe?''

''Babe?'' Austin mutters to himself as he tries to connect all the puzzle pieces. Making his way over the Ian, he pushes Sarah back. ''You lied! You told me nothing happened!''

''What are you doing? You're hurting him!'' Sarah pushes him away just before he can do anything to Ian, blinded by his anger.

''What has he done to you, has he forced you to do anything?'' he leaves Ian to focus his attention to the girl, eying her carefully.

''Why would he do that, he's my boyfriend!'' she yells at him angry, not understanding his assumptions. Austin gapes at Sarah as she sits back on the bed, holding Ian's hand tightly between hers. Before caressing his cheek, she presses a light kiss on his lips. ''I was so worried about you.''

''You... You two are dating?'' Austin stutters, looking back and forth between the two as he's still trying to process what just happened. The thing that most surprises him is the honest loving look obviously seen in Ian's eyes as he looks at his supposed girlfriend. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''I'm really sorry, Austin. I didn't think you would agree,'' he takes a break from looking at Sarah to send an apologetic, sad smile Austin's way. When he notices he answers it with a death stare, he lowers his eyes mournfully. ''And I guess I was right.''

''No, I should be apologizing,'' he surprises everyone in the room as he drops the bitter stare and softens with a merciful sigh. ''I just wanted to protect Sarah, but I pushed it. I'm sorry to both of you.''

''I'm serious about Sarah,'' Ian tells him honestly in which Austin nods understanding. Sarah, too, smiles at him thankfully.

''I'm happy for you two, I really am,'' he tells the two after looking at them for a few seconds. An arm wraps around his waist and he looks down to see Ally staring at the couple before looking up.

''I'm proud of you. I know how hard this was for you,'' she whispers to him as he lays his arm over her shoulder. It was hard for him, but the sight of the two friends who meant a lot to him happily in love, made it all worth it.

''They're happy together, that's all that matters.''

* * *

After a long afternoon of going into at least twenty shops, the three girls drop themselves on the brown leather sofa in a corner of the Starbucks.

''God, I should've known better than to wear my new boots today,'' Hannah curses herself as she sticks her brown suede boots with high heels covered feet in the air to admire them some more. ''I slay, though.''

''Damn right, you do,'' Lib drops her shopping bags in front of the couch and takes a look at the menu. ''I'll get the drinks, you paid last time.''

''For me the usual,'' Ally tells her before Lib stands up.

''You mean literally 'the only not caffeinated, not hot, not related to Starbucks whatsoever drink Starbucks sells'?'' Lib asks her the obvious and very cynical question with a raise of one eyebrow.

''Yes, the exotic fruit smoothie. Thank you for clarifying,'' Hannah giggles as Ally keeps a straight face while sarcastically thanking her. As Lib stands in the queue to order their drinks, Ally turns to Hannah. ''Hey, did you notice anything strange about Lib lately?''

''Like what?'' Hannah responds absentmindedly while looking through her purse to find her lipstick before using a pocket mirror to apply it neatly.

''I don't know, she seems... Different. Especially around Ian,'' Ally keeps her eyes on Lib as she grabs the three cups from the barista. Keeping her eyes on the paper tray in her hands, she makes her way over to the other girls. At that exact moment, Hannah's phone goes off, startling the other girls and making Lib almost drop the tray.

''Sorry! Let me just get this really quickly,'' she apologizes with a giggle before picking up the phone and talking back with a soft voice, not wanting to disturb the rest. ''Hey, baby! … No, I'm at the mall with the girls. … Sure, no problem. ... Oh, stop it! ... Alright, I should hang up. I'll see you in a bit. … You too!''

As Lib hands the two their drinks, the happy glow she had just seconds ago had disappeared. With tired eyes, she takes place in between the two girls as Hannah ends her phone call with Dan and takes a sip from her coffee.

''Do you love Dan?'' Lib's sudden question catches the others by surprise as Hannah chokes on the hot liquid and has to cover her mouth to not spit everything out over the coffee table.

''I-I do, yes,'' the girl answers with an awkward smile followed by a wild blush.

''When did you find out Austin was the one for you?'' before Hannah can ask for an explanation, Lib turns her head to look at Ally, who stares at the redhead in confusion.

''I don't know, really,'' she stutters before seeing the desperation in Lib's eyes and sighs. ''I guess, the way he asked me out. It was like everything finally made sense.''

''What's going on, Lib?'' Hannah asks after a moment of silence in which Lib just stared at the coffee cup in her hands. The two friends place their drinks on the table in order to focus on the girl in the middle, seriously worried. She just shrugs silently, keeping her head down.

''Now that everyone has someone, I just can't help but wondering...'' she finally starts talking in a voice both her friends don't know. The always confident Lib, with a strong opinion, a loud voice and doubtless comments, was now mumbling, words filled with sadness.

''Are you lonely?'' Ally asks her while brushing a ginger lock behind her ear.

''I'm not lonely, I'm perfectly able to survive on my own,'' she quickly tells them, staying the strong independent girl she is. Carefully, she looks Ally in the eyes. ''Is there something wrong with me?''

''Lib, you are the most special girl I've ever met,'' Ally answers without hesitating in which Hannah nods in agreement.

''No, I'm not,'' she laughs at her statement before turning serious again. ''Even the guy that humps everything as long as it's human, female and legal has someone who loves him.''

''Are you jealous?'' Hannah asks her cautiously, not trying to upset her. ''You don't like him, do you?''

''Of course I don't like that ball of STD's,'' she shakes her head with a mocking laugh, but doesn't manage to totally convince her friends. ''I just, I don't know, envy him in a way.''

''Are you sure you don't feel anything?'' Ally tries to pry an honest confession out of her. ''I've been noticing some tension between the two of you.''

''I don't know, alright?'' Lib suddenly snaps, clearly not wanting to get into the subject any further in fear she might admit something she might regret later. ''I'm just confused about everything. About myself.''

''There's no need to label yourself, don't feel any rush to put yourself in a box,'' Hannah tells her comforting, rubbing her back.

''Exactly, you'll find someone just perfect for you sooner or later. Whether it's a girl, a dude or a really good cheeseburger for all I care,'' Ally makes the other two giggle with a light joke as Lib's eyes finally light up. ''They'll show up eventually. And you'll know.''

''Pals before gals. Or something like that,'' Hannah giggles as the three hug.

''More like uteruses before _duderises,''_ Lib smirks as it takes a few seconds for the girls to progress before they burst out into laughter.

* * *

 **I do hope you're starting to get close to the characters now, in a way of relating to them or something. And apart from Auslly, you have any ships? I don't even have ship names, you can make em up for me ;)**

 **Hope you all got the football terms, you have no idea how much time I've spent on trying to understand the game even the slightest**

 **I'm really liking finding all these people with similar interests, if you like twenty one pilots, TELL ME. Halsey, dan and phil and twenty one pilots is about everything my life revolves around**

 **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE YOU WOULD REALLY MAKE SO HAPPY :)**

missmia10 chapter 6

This was really cute but man does Mike make me angry. I kinda wish that the whole part with Ian didn't happen because I don't really like when Austin gets mad but I like the end so it's all good. By the way, don't worry girl, I voted for you a long time ago! **\- Same, girl, same. Luckily, I don't plan on letting him return anytime soon. One angry Austin at the time. Thank you girlie, knew I could count on you!**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 6

OMG GIRL DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HER SONGS HOLY CRAP. my fav changes like every two hours honestly... I'm not sure which ones are on Badlands (I just kinda saved most of her stuff on Spotify) but right now I love Young God, Strange Love, Control, I walk the Line, Ghost, and Trouble, but everything else is amazing too.

Lol I wish I had lacrosse skorts, but I don't :( my team's uniform looks like a freaking bsketball uniform since they changed the head of the program. All they do for my legs is make them look shorter than they are :((.

IT WAS MIKE DO I HAVE YOUR BLESSING TO MURDER HIM?! LIKE LITERALLY I WANT TO SHOVE THAT FREAKING CIG DOWN HIS THROAT.

Ahhh, OK. Better now. But damn, Austin's got legit mood swings right there don't he? Haha, I kinda like it tho O.o girl how do you do it? **\- SAAAMEEE OMFG SHE'S GREAT. Honestly, I love Control and Gasoline just cause it's so dark and relatable, I love songs like that.**

 **Aww poor girl, I can imagine the tanning line you get from playing in summer isn't great either.**

 **HE'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE. He can just die tbh**

 **True mate, he's quite the protective guy. What a sensitive dude. Yay, thanks girl. I dunno how I do anything, I don't even know if I would like this story if I didn't write it**

sicklscaler chapter 6

Gus whole Sarak Austin is getting weird. If I was Ally I would really start to wonder. Glad Austin came to rescue Ally when he did. Mike is a sucker! Glad to see the story is coming along. **\- I totally get what you're coming from, but don't worry, as Austin explained earlier, they're like bro and sis. Besides, she's a lot younger than he is and he's already got the perfect relationship. Ian, though, still has trouble loving. He's new to the whole thing, but, character development right?**

Fishelle chapter 6

Hooray! This was cute except for the awks bits where Austin was all rage-y and stuff. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Sarah has a Dramatic Backstory to do with Dark Subjects and Austin is really hyperaware of it? Also honestly yes Dan is just so wonderful AND HIS VOICE IS SO NICE. I brotp phan but I love Phil so much like he's pure sunSHINE. **\- That was a different side of him, wasn't it? Hmm, that's an interesting idea, but honestly, I didn't plan on it hahaha. But that's no reason not to let your own imagination go wild. Ugh Dan is literal bf goals, HIS VOICE IS MY AESTETIC. And yesss Phil is a literal cinnamon bun that needs to be protected at all costs. I never thought I would ship phan, but it honestly sucked me in and I have no idea how I ended up here. It's not super crazy tho, honestly I just want them to date SOMEONE. I mean, they're 29 and 23 (I think?), they deserve someone, whether it's a girlfriend or a boyfriend JUST DATE SOMEONE *end rant* I could honestly talk about them all day oh help**

ROTBTDreader chapter 5

Um what, you have written a beautiful story that has me hooked and right when its suspenseful, there's no chapters after it?! How rude, but honestly this is so good I don't know how you don't have a trillion readers by now this is an awesome story please update soon :)))))) **\- I was planning on answering this last chapter bc it's so cute, but for some reason I didn't? Sorry! Thank you for the sweeeeeet compliments, you know how to make someone feel special :***


	8. Chapter 8

**An another late update, sorry for that. I celebrated my early birthday yesterday with friends and was actually planning on uploading the chapter before I left, but forgot. The birthday was alright, for various reasons, but I don't wanna annoy you with all of that. Just enjoy this fluff/drama chapter and I'll be quiet.**

* * *

It was 7:45 AM and Ally was just putting a final layer of mascara on her eyelashes when Austin released a muffled snore. Giggling, she turns around to glance at the boy, passed out on his bed with the blankets rumpled at the end of his bed. Somewhere along the way, he had kicked them away while looking for a comfortable position. With his mouth hanging open and sounding another small snore followed by a soft groan, he never looked more endearing. After a final glance on her watch, she decides she has just enough time to annoy him before she leaves.

With a sly smirk, she walks up to him just as Austin turns to lay on his back, raising his arms over his head to use his bicep to lean his cheek on. A content sigh proves he's thankful for the extra hours he could sleep in every morning when Ally was already in class. Ally had tried to copy that exact position, but found her arms just weren't muscled enough to be a good cushion. Silently, to prevent him from waking up _just_ yet, she climbs on his bed, careful not to touch him. Then, while looking at the peaceful smile on his face as he's still fast asleep, she moves to lay on top of him. Balancing herself as she covers his body, legs on legs, stomach on stomach, she lays both hands on his chest before leaning her chin on them. Austin doesn't even bother to open one eye as she sees his eyebrows furrow.

''I'm going to ignore you, because I value my sleeping time,'' he states as Ally enjoys the view she has. Austin could not be anything less charming from the angle she was looking at him from as she looked up while laying on his chest.

''That's okay, I'm not in a hurry,'' she sees right through his attempt to not mind, in order to make her lose interest. Instead, she wiggles for a second, knowing she might be there for a while. ''Besides, I'm loving the view. Super hot.''

''Ally, you know I'm not a morning person,'' dropping the masquerade, he shows his slight irritation when finally opening his eyes. Looking down at her, creating a quadruple chin in the process, he notices her triumphantly grin.

''Boohoo, Mr Grumpy. I'll get off if you sing for me,'' Ally beams at him after thinking for a few seconds. It seemed like a fair trade to her, but Austin sinks her expectations with a mocking chuckle.

'' _Ally_ ,'' he whines overdramatically as Ally rolls her eyes at him. ''Why don't you ever lay on me like this at night?''

''Don't whine, I laid on you like this with far less clothes _last_ night.''

''Oh, yeah,'' a smirk appears on his face as his thoughts return to said event. When he notices Ally's knowing raise of an eyebrow, he drops the smile, closes his eyes and goes back to groaning annoyed. ''I mean, _Ally_.''

'' _Austin_ ,'' she responds in an even louder groan, which results in a back and forth of grunting each other's names.

''Can you keep it down there, not everyone has morning sex within their goddamn reach,'' Lib yells through then thin walls before they hear Hannah, and a second later Dan and Ian, burst out in laughter. While Austin's eyes are so wide his eyes might fall out and his mouth falls open, Ally is giggling loudly as she keeps on shouting his name.

''Ally, stop it!'' he exclaims desperately before trying to cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth, which only results into her yelling even louder.

''You're no fun,'' she laughs before continuing quickly.

''We've heard you last night, we do not need a repetition,'' Ian adds a little later as the four are still laughing. It was already crystal clear to the others that there was nothing going on in their room as the only over the top moaning they could hear was Ally's, so now they were just teasing Austin as much as they could.

''I can't believe this is happening,'' Austin mumbles in disbelief as he gets up to sit on his legs, pushing Ally off of his legs, but she just stays happily seated on his lap. She has her eyes closed as she keeps chanting his name, the occasional moan interrupting the chants. ''I really need you to shut up.''

''What's the magic word?'' she asks him, not expecting he will be able to think of anything to make her silent. The first thing that comes to his mind is to tickle her sides, but, sadly, they both already knew Ally was not ticklish at all. So all it brings him is a judging look Ally sends his way before she easily continues her ways. ''I expected more from you.''

''Jesus Christ, Alls,'' he sighs before grabbing her cheeks to slam his lips onto hers. He feels her smile into the kiss as she sneaks her arms around his neck. The sudden silence is a clear message to the others as they send wolf whistles and teasing words through the walls. Austin pecks her lips a final time before looking at her with a look of accomplishment.

''Correct answer. I also would've accepted a nice song, but this'll do,'' she smiles at him.

''What am I going to do with you?'' he asks her while brushing his nose against hers.

''Oh, shut up. You love me,'' shrugging, she winks at him before taking a look on the clock hanging above the door. ''Shit, I'm late,'' while kissing his lips one more time, she tries to climb off his lap in which he only follows her as she steps off the bed and walks backwards to the door. She keeps their lips connected while groping for her jacket and bag, and Austin opens the door as he keeps his eyes shut as well. Ally finally moves his hands off her hips as she whispers a goodbye before closing the door behind her.

* * *

When their study sessions _were_ actually used practically, the two did everything to help each other. By studying together, people learn more than when they study alone, Ally swore. Even though their courses were completely different, they liked the way the other could teach them something they didn't know. Creating a distraction-free zone on the small desk they managed to fit all their books on, they cramp in front of it to learn everything they need for the many tests they had coming.

After a long study session of almost three hours straight, the two were starting to lose focus, one more than the other, and were struggling to keep the attention to the books.

''My brain is fried,'' Austin complains as he buries his head in Ally's neck.

''C'mon, just a little bit longer. I'll quiz you,'' she pushes him away with a bubbly giggle as she grabs his book.

''No, I can't think straight anymore,'' he easily pries the book from her grip before grabbing one hand, making her unable to protest. ''I need a break.''

''If I didn't know better, I'd think you were studying dramatic arts,'' she mocks his always dramatic way of complaining as he plays with her fingers while resting his head in the curve of his elbow. One by one, he studies each finger as she gives him a loving smile.

''It sure would be easier than this,'' he mutters, keeping his attention on her hand. Her smile drops when she notices his upset tone and covers his hand with her free one. She did detect the way he was struggling with the tests and essays the professors gave him and tried her best to make him do his homework. Nevertheless, he found it hard to understand the material.

''How about you quiz me. Maybe you pick up something in the process,'' distracting him, she hopes to be able to cheer him up. Shrugging lightly, he takes her book to find a question to ask her.

''Okay, sure,'' flipping through a few pages, he finds a picture that's been explained in the text and shows her while covering the explanation with his hand. ''What kind of perception is showed in this picture?''

''Top-down processing,'' she answers doubtlessly after a second, trying not to sound too cockily.

''That was an easy one,'' Austin mumbles sassily in which Ally laughs at him.

''Oh, yeah? Did you know the answer?''

''Next question,'' he ignores her statement as she sees right through his lie. ''Behavioral research perspective and sociocultural research perspective both focus on how behaviour and m-''

''Mental processes are explained by the external environment,'' Ally finishes his question and adds the answer without effort as she watches how he stares at her.

''You didn't even let me finish the question!'' he stutters in amazement as she smiles apologetic.

''I knew what you were going to ask me!'' she explains before grabbing his book before he can react. ''Okay, your turn mister.''

'' _Ugh_ ,'' is his only response as he checks his phone in refusal.

''Austin! No phones!'' snatching it away from him, she sees him pout, but shakes her head determinedly. When she looks at the lit up screen, her mouth drops open. The picture she knows so well was shown on the background. It was the day he told her he got accepted into brown in the park. They had stayed there until late that evening and he had shared it was the best day ever. They were laying side by side on the blanket, Austin wearing his sunglasses as he showed a closed mouth smirk while Ally was covering her mouth, her eyes showing pure happiness. ''You still have that picture as your background? It's from almost a year ago.''

''I know, but it's the happiest I've ever been as far as I can remember. And I won't change it until I've captured a moment where I feel just as happy. And I haven't experienced it yet,'' he summarizes like it's the most obvious thing in the world, but Ally's mouth drops open at this statement. The fact that she was part of, maybe even responsible, for the greatest feeling of euphoria he has ever experienced touches her in more ways than she could imagine. Austin looks at her shortly before avoiding her gaze. ''I don't know, it's a stupid rule of mine.''

''Austin...'' she stammers, not knowing what to say as she grabs his hand again.

''Let's just get this quizzing over with, shall we,'' he pulls his hand away to hand her his book again and sits back in his chair, a depressing look in his eyes.

''Alright,'' she goes along with his change of subject, seeing he's really not in the mood for anything right now. ''What are Shield Laws?''

''Laws to protect the publisher from their sources,'' Austin responds, unsure of his answer as he stares in front of himself.

''To protect the reporter's sources, it was a hard one,'' they both knew it wasn't, it was one of the first things a student would learn and even she knew it. Austin nods absentmindedly as she continues. ''Why is it necessary to quote sources in an editorial?''

''I don't know,'' sighing, he closes his book. Not giving Ally a chance to say the correct answer, he rises from his chair and leaves Ally stunned behind, still holding his textbook. ''I'm calling it for today.''

''Are you sure?'' she carefully asks him.

''Yeah, I feel a headache coming up. You can continue, though,'' he doesn't look at her as he removes his shirt and let's himself drop on his bed.

''Are you okay, Austin?'' Ally stands up herself and slowly approaches him.

''Just great,'' the short answer is not enough as Ally comes closer and sees his attempt to avoid her eyes. When she finally catches them, there is a short moment of regret of his harshness she can see in his eyes before he turns around to lie on his other side, facing the wall. ''I'm sorry, don't worry about me.''

''Oh, okay,'' she walks back to the desk to turn off the lights and crawls into her own bed as well. ''Goodnight, then.''

''Goodnight.''

* * *

 **Sorry for that rather depressing ending.. Are y'all on a break as well? I'm planning on writing a lot, even though I have a lot of other stuff planned and my energy as well as my mental health are currently out the window. Finishing a super important essay that counts as an exam, reading new books I bought (that's a lot of fun), more math tutoring, there's a lot. But, again, let's not talk about me being currently unwell. I hope I'll be able to write enough to provide a fresh chapter every week. If not, I'll let you know**

ROTBTDreader chapter 7

Hahahaha you slay at life babe **\- Thanks girl, you're pretty freakin awesome as well**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 7

Lol I was hoping for a mistletoe kiss too!  
But Yay, Austin and Ian made up! But Lib, I hope she feels better, I like her! She reminds me of one of my friends.

Omg I LOVE twenty one pilots' version of Can't Help Falling In Love. I was so obsessed with it, I learned it on ukulele and transfered it to piano and recorded it lol. But like, right after I found out about them, they started popping up EVERYWHERE haha!

Don't worry, I've been watching football for years and I still don't get it XP.

Yeah, no my uniform isn't the worst part. Girls Lax players wear special cage-like goggles, so we get like freaking raccoon tans in the summer haha.

Heyy, I'm not writing the story but I LOOVE it! (Wow that was a long review) **\- Isn't that great? I love bromances a lot. And I love Lib as well, she's probably one of my fav characters in this story. She's named after a sweet girl I know. I love that you start to recognize personalities in real life, that's exactly what I'm trying to create.**

 **Awww, sorry for the awful tan ;). I don't think you know how happy these long reviews make me, honestly. These signs of care are what keeps me going, literally.**

teenagebowtie chapter 7

I really like this story, but I'm not liking the rage-y Austin.. I mean.. At least not with Sarah.. **\- I heard that a lot, I'm very sorry that I had to make Austin angry quite a lot in the last two chapters, but I needed to make sure everyone knew how much Austin cared about his friends. I hope you understand**

Guest chapter 7

Don't worry girl I was very angry there was no mistletoe kiss. This chapter was nice. I like died laughing at the cheeseburger thing ally said in the end. **\- Good to know there are more. My hopes were honestly way too high, but I keep clinging onto the fact that the writers are magicians and the finale is as good as the cast says it is. Hope for the best, expect the worst is what I'm usually trying to believe. But, you know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Meeeerrryyyy late Christmas everyone! Although, I have to admit, it didn't quite feel like Christmas this year. Maybe it was the lack of snow (In the Netherlands, it was the warmest Christmas ever: 15 degrees) or the fact that I'm just getting older. Either way, I'm glad those Christmas songs disappeared from the radio at last. I honestly can only stand so much of those.**

 **Anyway, this will be my last update of 2015. It's been one heck of a year, certainly some ups and downs. Best part is, that my BIRTHDAY is coming up and I'll be spending it in Spain. You may not know, but it's the 31st of December, I know, weird birthday huh. I can't believe I'm turning 18, that's practically adulthood. Gonna have my own bank account and everything, I dunno if I'm ready for that kind of responsibility. Next update will also reveal if I won any of the contests. I sure hope so, I haven't really checked lately.**

 **Last time I forgot a few things. Major shout out to teenagebowtie for being the 50th review! Also a major shout out to tumblr user auslly-loves for sending me a lovely message telling me she loved my story Roles Of A Lifetime and complimenting my other stories as well. You really made my day sweetheart!**

 **I personally reallyreally love this chapter. The first part, because I got to write a bit in Dan's perspective and that was a super new and interesting first. Second, I loved to write Ally in her specific situation and how Austin dealt with it. It's a pretty long one as well, making up for the shorty of last time.**

 **My apologies for author notes in my last chapter. I felt super down and shouldn't have brought it into the chapter side notes like that.**

* * *

There was an easy atmosphere in Austin and Ally's dorm room. Austin was reading a book for his class as Ally was happily paging through a magazine while humming along with the song playing from Austin's Ipod. The quiet environment got disrupted, though, as two muffled voices, one yelling and one sussing, pounded through the thin walls, quickly followed by a slam of a door. After exchanging a curious and at the same time worried glance, Austin closes his book and sits up straight. They don't have time to discuss what just happened as they hear a soft knock on their door. Austin gets up from the bed to reveal a broken girl standing in the hallway.

''Is Ally there?'' Hannah stutters with her breath caught in her throat, the mascara still running down her cheeks in thick, black tears. Austin looks at her with wide eyes as no words can escape his throat. He hears Ally stand up behind him and Hannah lets herself in without an invitation before running into her open arms. Austin looks at the two girls silently as he uncomfortably runs a hand through his hair.

''Should I...?'' he stammers awkwardly which results in two pairs of eyes sending a clear message his way. Gripping for the door handle, he backs up slowly. ''I-I'll leave you two alone for a bit.''

As he steps out of the room, the girls start whispering while Ally rubs Hannah's back. Closing the door silently, he looks around. He knew Ian and Lib were crashing some frat party in another building so the only one present was the cause of Hannah's disconcert, as far as he knew. If there was one thing Austin didn't like, it was drama that he didn't know everything of so maybe it wasn't a bad idea to hear Dan's side of the story.

After knocking on the door that was just slammed shut a minute ago he opens it on crack, just enough to show his face. In the room, Dan is sitting on the desk chair as he slowly spins it in half circles while playing with a pen, his chin supported by one hand. His tired eyes were staring into space with his hair, that he normally paid most attention to, now pushed up in a quiff as a result of stressfully running through it too much. When the British boy finally notices Austin's presence, he fakes an assuring smile.

''Hey, Austin,'' he greets him, giving Austin permission to enter the room. Pointing over his shoulder, Austin nods to the wall connecting their rooms.

''Hannah is in our room,'' he tells him carefully. ''She's pretty upset.''

Dan sighs as he once again runs a hand through his hair. ''I should go to her.''

''I don't think that's a good idea,'' Dan stops himself from getting up as Austin holds up both his hands. He doesn't like getting involved in other's relationship problems, but if he has a chance to stop a disaster, he uses it. ''If I've learned one thing about girls, it's that, if they're upset about something involving you, they need space.''

''Maybe you're right. I've been dating Hannah for quite a while, but I still feel like I'm new to this,'' Dan laughs nervously, his smile quickly dropping like he remembers the situation again. Gesturing to another chair, he invites Austin to take a seat, which he thankfully accepts. Leaning his elbows on his knees, he looks down at his hands as he twists his fingers tensed. Without meaning to, he starts talking to him. ''She heard some girls that she knows are interested in me gossip about her.''

Austin is silent for a few seconds as he doesn't know if he wants him to respond. He takes a deep breath before speaking up. ''I don't want to interfere or anything, but if you need anyone to share it with, I've been told I'm a good listener.''

Dan shows him a small smile as he looks up to him. ''Thanks, lad,'' he sighs once, like he's debating where to start before starting to tell the story.

''You know, those girls have been so lovely to me since I set foot on this campus. Extremely lovely. And, I don't know, to a guy who never got that much attention in his hometown, that's nice,'' he shrugs unknowingly. Then, a smile creeps onto his face paired with a slight blush. ''But I've fancied Hannah ever since I laid eyes on her,'' Austin copies his smile as he recognizes the sincere love in his voice. ''She was the first girl who didn't seem swooned by my foreign accent and habits. She saw me as a normal student and that was exactly what made her so interesting. Only later I realized she had fancied me that whole time,'' Dan shakes his head with a laugh filled with disbelief as he runs another hand through his hair, this time to hide the permanent shy blush on his cheeks.

''Hannah is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I would never even glance in another girl's direction if it would upset her. Those girls may have given her the impression that she's exchangeable, but she's more special than they will ever be,'' the smile together with the blush has disappeared, remembering the way Hannah had yelled at him. ''And I love her.''

''That's the most romantic thing I have ever heard,'' Dan hadn't seen the two girls standing in the doorway as his back was turned towards it. The tears on her cheeks had dried up, now replaced with a wild blush and her eyes filled with happiness. His eyes widen when hearing her voice and he stands up, immediately greeted with her lips on his. ''I love you too.''

''You know that I love you, Han,'' he whispers before pressing a kiss on her hair. Austin had quickly risen from his chair as soon as Hannah had entered the room and was now watching the couple with Ally by his side. A faint sob makes him look down at her. Hiding her mouth between one hand, she uses the other to quickly wipe a tear away before it can run down her cheek.

''Are you crying?'' he asks her with a loving giggle.

''Shut up,'' her trembling voice gives her emotions away, pushing his shoulder as she can't hide the bubbly laugh. Austin joins her as he uses both arms to pull her against him.

* * *

Ally usually rose quietly, leaving the curtains closed to let Austin sleep a few more hours, figuring he needed them. So, obviously, he was quite surprised to wake up to her kicking around clothes that were scattered around the room whilst yelling at him.

''Were you raised by fucking wolves?'' she complains, throwing a shirt she picked up from the desk chair in his face, just as he opens his eyes. They take a moment to adjust to the sudden light he finds entering the room as he notices she opened the curtains. ''Have you ever heard of drawers?''

''You've met my mum, I would rather compare her to a house cat,'' he grins at his own joke, but shuts up when he sees the annoyed look on Ally's face. ''It's just a few shirts, you never told me you minded,'' he stretches before rubbing his eyes. Moving up to lean against the wall, he tries to read what's up with his girlfriend.

''Well, I _do_ mind,'' she snaps at him before throwing another article of clothing in his direction, which he catches just before it hits him in the face again. She kicks a few objects that lay around her while releasing some swear words that even Austin had never heard her use. ''This whole morning seems to be against me.''

''Alls, come here. You need a hug,'' he pats the space on the bed next to him before spreading his arms for her to crawl between. Ally looks at him hesitating before turning her back towards him resolutely.

''You don't know what I need,'' she responds sassily while grabbing her book bag. ''Besides, I'm already late.

''You're ten minutes early, just like every morning,'' Austin had moved to the edge of the bed and wraps his arms around her waist to pull her on his lap. He hadn't missed the tears that welled up in the corners of her eyes when she fell out to him and refused to snuggle with him. The confirmation appears quickly as she starts sobbing in his chest. Holding her as close as possible, he strokes her hair while whispering comforting words. ''Now, tell me what's bothering you.''

''It's nothing, nothing important anyway. I don't want to bother you with it,'' she shakes her head, using Austin's sleep shirt to wipe the tears from under her eyes. He smiles at the black stain it leaves behind.

''Isn't that one of the tings I signed up for when I asked you out, to be bothered with your problems?'' she shows a knowing smile as he nudges her shoulder. ''C'mon, there's nothing I can't handle.''

''Fine, but you'll probably be grossed out or something,'' sighing, she looks at their tangled legs. ''I'm on my period. Normally it doesn't affect me that much, but sometimes it makes me extra snappy. Like today. I'm sorry.''

''Grossed out? You're kidding me right?'' he hugs her even tighter while pressing a kiss on her temple. ''Babe, there's nothing to be sorry about. I've lived with three women in one house, I'm familiar with the concept,'' Ally giggles relieved before getting out of his grip.

''Anyway, I should be okay, I'm just easily irritated and very emotional. Thanks for understanding,'' removing the leftover mascara from her cheeks, she grabs her bag again. ''If you just leave me at peace, I'll try not to get in your way,'' she exits the room just as an idea starts forming in Austin's head.

* * *

It had been a long day and neither the professors nor the study material had been kind to her. She had failed the pop quiz, resulting the professor to give her an extra assignment to catch up with the rest and, to make matters worse, she lost her wallet, which forced her to go on a surprise quest around campus that took about one and a half hour, only to find it in the pocket of her jacket after searching everywhere. Needless to say, she just wanted to go to bed and escape from the world. Unfortunately, she didn't think the professors would find 'lady problems' a valid excuse to fail more pop quizzes she would encounter the next day.

It was only eight PM, but she had never felt more exhausted and, honestly, craving human contact. But she knew Austin had some kind of late night tennis date with Ian, Dan and Lib, and he would be home around midnight. At least she couldn't bother him with her grumpiness, she figured. But when she opened the door, she found the light already on.

''Austin? What the-,'' he was sitting on his bed, surrounded by snacks and comfy pillows.

''I cancelled,'' he admits, hinting at the tennis game and nodding at his surroundings shyly. ''I figured there was someone who needed some company tonight.''

''What's all this?'' she gasps as, the longer she looks, the more things she spots that she loves.

''I read online that most girls feel like chocolate helps, but, since I know you're not a sweet tooth, I brought your favourite snack,'' he holds up four bags of salty popcorn. ''And some of your favourite thrillers, we're taking a break from studying tonight,'' as Ally approaches the bed, she indeed sees the movies she loves most. ''Also, I couldn't help but notice you were almost out of pads, so I bought some for you.''

''Austin-,'' she's interrupted again by the doubtful boy.

''Is it okay?,'' Austin asks quickly while looking at her with a blush. ''I mean, if you're tired, I totally understand.''

''It's perfect. Everything is amazing,'' the cramps that had ruined her mood for the past few hours seemed to be replaced by butterflies, like she felt them on the day she fell in love with him. His eyes light up when he sees that all the effort was worth every bit of it. Quickly throwing her jacket and bag on her own bed, she crawls on the bed next to him to give him a heartfelt kiss. ''You're amazing.''

* * *

With the laptop on Austin's lap and a blanket wrapped around them, they had created the perfect movie night setting. They had finished the first two bags of popcorn and were now making quite a progress on the third. After the rather scary thriller 'Hide and Seek', where Ally had gladly used Austin's chest to lay on and his neck to snuggle in when it got too horrifying for her to handle, they were now almost at the end of a thriller that was just as scary, if not scarier; 'The Black Swan'. It wasn't hard to see why Ally loved these kinds of thrillers, these two had a clear similarity. The thing she liked to do while watching it, was apply her knowledge of psychology on the psycho characters. She happily did during 'Hide and Seek' and she was already talking to Austin about the mental disease Nina, the main character, was suffering from.

''You see, Nina's hallucinations and delusions are a clear sign of schizophrenia, however she could also be suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder because of the White Swan and Black Swan persona. One innocent and fragile, the other violent which results into even harming herself,'' she explains shortly as they see Nina figuring out she stabbed herself instead of killing the competing girl for the lead role. ''The fact that she also struggles with anxiety and an eating disorder makes it even more clear that she's slipping into a psychological illness. The film really did a great job portraying that. The ending is my favourite part, look.''

''Hey, Alls,'' Austin enjoyed hearing Ally talking about something she loved so much and using her love for the course she was following. When she gives him a questioning 'hmm', he grabs the big cup filled with coke and two straws and holds it up for her to drink. When she notices the straw in the corner of her eye, she follows it with her mouth, keeping her attention on the laptop that was now showing the final dance of the white swan as the blood of the deep wound was spreading over the snow white costume.

Grinning, Austin keeps moving the cup so it's constantly just out of reach and she keeps unconsciously following it with her lips parted until she is close enough to his face. He quickly lowers the cup and captures her lips with her own in a surprise attack. Giggling, she touches his jaw as she kisses him back, forgetting about the favourite part of the film showing in front of them. After a minute, Austin pecks Ally's lips a final time. ''I love it when you talk Psychology to me.''

''Great, now I missed the ending,'' she nudges him as she points at the credits appearing on the screen after she stopped laughing.

''It's not like you haven't already seen it a thousand times,'' Austin mocks her in which Ally shrugs in confirmation. Moving everything off his bed, he gets up while pulling Ally with. ''C'mon, it's already late.''

After quickly cleaning the food and changing into their pyjamas, they meet in the bathroom to brush their teeth.

''If I faiw mowe pop quizzes tommowow, I'm holding you wesponsibwe,'' Ally tells him, her words slurred by the toothpaste and toothbrush between her teeth.

''I have no iwea what you'we tawking about,'' he imitates her and plays innocent at the same time, earning him a prick in the side, making him yelp. ''Tew them it was my fauwt, they probabwy wove me.''

''They dow't evew kwow you!'' she giggle.

''They shouwd, I'm the guy that's keepiwg you focussed,'' totally convinced by his own statement, he wipes imaginary dust of his shoulder in arrogance. ''Apawt fwom this evewiwg, though.''

''You'we howwibwe,'' they laugh at the way they managed to keep the toothpaste burden up in the whole conversation. Austin couldn't help but notice, though, that she's been holding her stomach with one arm the whole time and the furrowing of her eyebrows scream that she's in pain. He doesn't know if it's the bathroom lighting, but she's looking pale as her smile is far from genuine.

''Cramps?'' he asks her once he's spat out the toothpaste, making his speech understandable again. One nod and a tired look is enough as he goes to stand behind her and covers her stomach with his own arm while pressing a comforting kiss on her cheek. ''I bought you a warm water bottle for your stomach at night.''

* * *

It was midnight and Austin was extremely tired, yet he could not fall asleep for one reason only; he could hear Ally tossing and turning, sighing because of the pain in her stomach. When he hears the first sob, he jumps out of bed and right into hers, holding her close.

''Are you okay?'' he whispers, trying to think of ways to sooth the pain.

''What do you think?'' she says, feeling Austin brush her hair out of her neck to get her in the most comfortable position possible. Laying in a big spoon, he lays his arm over her waist to rub her stomach. ''Sorry, I just can't sleep. It really hurts.''

''I know,'' pressing a kiss on her shoulder, he sees a thankful smile on her lips. ''What can I do to help?''

''Just,'' by rolling on her other side, she faces him before exchanging her pillow for his chest and entangling their legs. ''Stay.''

''That's easy, I'm good at that,'' she shows him an honest smile as she snuggles even closer, loving the way he wraps his arms around her.

''Thanks for tonight, for making me forget for just a few hours.''

''Glad I could help, I hate seeing you in pain,'' with one more content sigh, he hears her breathing lowing down until her body is completely relaxed. A few minutes go by as he makes sure he doesn't move too much in order not to wake her up. He had never heard her talk in her sleep, but he's sure he hears her mumble something all of a sudden.

''Austin,'' she murmurs, her lips captured in the fabric of his sleep shirt. ''Austin!''

''What? What's wrong, babe? I'm right here,'' he laughs and shushes her before she yells so loud she might wake up the rooms next to them.

''No, you're not!'' she furrows her eyebrows in worry and frustration as she lightly tucks on his shirt, clearly seeing some kind of nightmare behind her closed eyelids.

''Yes, I am. Look, right here,'' lowering his voice, he acts like he's talking to a toddler and kisses her forehead to prove that he really is _here._

''Oh,'' she just answers and seems to go back to her peaceful dream.

''Go back to sleep, Alls,'' Austin whispers while closing his eyes as well. She doesn't answer anymore, already flying off to never-never land.

''I love you, Aus,'' she mumbles, raising the question whether she's still asleep or awake. The sleep deprived girl could've been sleep talking, the most logic explanation, but what was the thing with always telling the truth in your sleep?

* * *

 **I hope you're starting to see a pattern here. Ally has told Austin she loves him multiple times, but not in the most common ways. Usually when she's rushing or half asleep. As someone who's never had a serious relationship before, Austin is not sure how to handle it.**

 **Just in case you're having a hard time following the teeth brushing conversation, replace the w's with either R's, L's or N's. I just made up a whole new language.**

 **An early Happy New Year to all you guys!**

sicklscaler chapter 8

Things are going good and then I'm am worried about Austin seems to be struggling. Good to see a chapter though. Keep them coming. Happy Holidays **\- You saw that right, Austin has a hard time keeping up. Hope you stick with me to see the storyline developing! Happy Holidays to you too!**

sicklscaler chapter 7

What happened to Austin's shoulder? Is he ok? Sorry I didn't review I missed this chapter and just now read it. **\- I'm sorry, forgot to answer this one. He had a mild injury from the football game, but he's okay!**

missmia10 chapter 8

THAT WAS SO FRICKIN CUTE. poor Austin tho:( **\- Thank you, I try ;) Tell me about it, I know what it's like to see everyone succeeding in school and you're just struggling to keep up**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey beautiful people!**

 **First things first, I decided to split a long chapter I've written this week. This is because I'm going back to school tomorrow and I won't have a lot of time to write. So it was either post a long chapter tonight and nothing next week or split it and have two shorties in two weeks. I hope you don't mind.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS! How were everyone's holidays? I'm officially an adult now and I can tell you, it feels exactly the same. That's the magic of adulthood.**

 **I noticed you guys really liked last chapter! Me too, I was happy to see even some new faces in the crowd.**

 **Shame to say that this story is approaching its end. There will be another 4-5 chapters as I look at it now.**

 **OH HEY I FORGOT! I won the contest, both of them! Thank you all for voting, I received the good news yesterday. I know it's just a small and unknown contest that didn't get a lot of votes in total, but still cool that I got most votes. Thanks again!**

* * *

Spring break was a quite known term for college students. And 'known' was even cutting it. The many movies made about crazy students going wild on the beach, usually followed by an attack of many killing sharks in the ocean or bloodthirsting piranhas, like the awful horror movie series might be an exaggeration, but the many Brown students were ecstatic about the ten days' vacation just before the finals would hit them like a ton of bricks. And you could tell.

There were different groups that used their free days in different ways. Some would visit beaches full of peers, drinking more than their body could probably handle. Some would visit their parents to spend some quality time before the stress would definitely take over their personal life and maybe study a bit, just to stay on schedule. And others combined the two. That's what the group of six planned to do.

It was the first day of Spring Break and they had agreed to leave early for an enormous lake, which was an hour drive, to spend the whole day having fun, while they still could. They all had visited their family for Thanksgiving and Christmas, so their parents had encouraged them to stick to their plan, especially the study part. All cramped up in Austin's car, they were on their way, packed with beach towels, numerous sandwiches and most importantly, enough alcohol to last for more than a day.

At first, Austin hadn't been too sure about joining the group, figuring he might need the extra few days to study, since he noticed he was struggling with the subject material more than the others. Even though Ally wanted him to make the right decision of staying at home if that would help him prepare for the tests, she couldn't be happier when he decided to tag along after all. She couldn't help but notice, though, that the realization of a 'wasted' day bummed him out in the slightest, no matter how badly he wanted to hide it.

''Are you sure you want to go? It's okay if you want to study today,'' she covers his big hand with her own as he's gripping her thigh as usual. His eyebrows furrow even more as he shoots her an annoyed side glance. The other four are laughing about some inside joke they both missed as they don't notice the conversation between the couple.

''Do you not want me here?'' he mutters, careful not to let the backseat notice the upcoming tension. The hurt look in Ally's eyes makes him sigh as he holds her hand apologetic. ''I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out. Makes me say things I don't mean.''

''Today will be a good distraction,'' she smiles forgiving as she intertwines their fingers.

''I can use one.''

''Well, I'm glad you came eventually. We really don't go out enough,'' the finals had had a certain impact on all of them as the Friday night diners got cancelled noticeably more often. ''Besides, we have something to celebrate. Remember?''

''It's the day we met, isn't it?'' Austin gasps after thinking for a moment. Ally confirms it with a happy grin before squeezing his hand excitedly. ''It seems like a lifetime ago.''

''A lot has changed since then. Can you imagine how different my life would be if I hadn't used that gym card?'' she giggles. ''Not even to mention yours.''

''That reminds me, I should send your mother a thank you card for that,'' he jokes. ''And who knows, maybe we would've met on campus this year. I think we would've found each other anyway.''

''Do you believe in faith?'' Ally asks him.

''I guess I do. I wouldn't have met you if it would've have made a big impact on my life,'' he tells her with a serious stare ahead as they fly over the fast lane. ''We all get what we deserve and whatever we don't, we grow stronger because of it.''

''You almost sound like a psychology student,'' she giggles before kissing his cheek lovingly.

''You have that kind of effect on me,'' while rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, he winks at her. ''Happy meeting anniversary, babe.''

* * *

''This looks like the perfect spot,'' Dan drapes his towel on the smooth sand, soon followed by the others, creating their 70 square feet of space that they will reserve for the rest of the day.

''I can chill here for a couple of hours,'' removing her floral summer dress, Hannah takes place on her equally florally towel, only to be covered by a pile of sand, scooped on her stomach by Dan's foot. Everyone holds their breath, waiting for the hilarious scene as she slowly opens her eyes to inspect the mess that's covering her before looking at her boyfriend. ''I'm going to give you a ten second head start.''

''I don't need a-,'' Dan fakes his casual mockery as he strips out of his shirt.

''One,'' Hannah interrupts him with the start of her count down, a signal for Dan to sprint away in the lake's direction.

''This lake is safe to swim in, right?'' she turns to Lib as she gets up.

''If those kids won't melt when touching the water, I don't think you will,'' Lib gives her the sarcastic reassuring while pointing at a few toddlers playing in the shallow water. That's all the information Hannah needs as she waits one more second until the ten second count down in her head reaches zero before she takes off. Hannah used to be a field hockey player, a great one too, and since she had started taking up jogging, she never got out of shape.

It didn't take a lot of time to catch up with the video game lover who rarely liked leaving his room, let alone perform any kinds of physical activities and therefor couldn't run fast nor for a long time. With a soft push, Dan falls face first in the sand, making Hannah, the rest of the group and other witnesses burst out in laughter. After getting pulled up by his girlfriend and receiving an apologetic kiss, the two run towards the ocean.

''Well, I'm not getting any younger here,'' Lib comments before taking off as well and the others follow.

''Dan, catch!'' Austin warns the English boy before sending a small sized football flying his way. His eyes widen before he squeezes them shut in fear and sticks his arms out in an attempt to catch the dangerously fast and hard object. Surprisingly, it lands perfectly between his two hands.

''I actually caught it!'' Dan laughs before throwing it pretty decently in Ian's direction as everyone chuckles at his disbelief.

''Lib!'' Ian calls the momently distracted girl standing forty feet away from him waist-deep in the water just as the football hits the water surface right in front of her, making a splash of water hit her in the face. ''Stating the obvious, girls and football aren't a good combination,'' he jokes.

''Your throw just sucked,'' she yells his direction before sending the football back. As Ian is still laughing at his own joke, it hits him square in the face, making the others laugh at him shamelessly. ''And that's sexist, douchebag,'' Lib adds with fake smile before sticking her tongue out teasingly.

''Nice one, Lib,'' Hannah praises her as they do their signature handshake. Ally throws the ball at Hannah and she catches it with one hand, proving the stereotypical statement wrong as she shows Ian a smirk who rolls his eyes accompanied with a grin in defeat. He had invited Sarah to come with them to the lake, but she had decided to go home for the vacation. Her parents hadn't felt comfortable with their young girl between adult students in the most feared break of all, according to all parents. Besides, even though everyone in the group loved Sarah, she also had her own group of friends she liked to hang out with. Ian and Sarah saw each other a lot after school, though.

''Hey, quarterback,'' Austin could only turn around before a shove sent him flying backwards. Just before he disappeared underwater, he could pull Ally, the attacker, with him. She knew very well how much he treasured his hair and how he despised water ruining it, but, at the same time, he knew she felt the same way about her own hair. Water entered their mouths and noses before they could both rise to the surface again. Ally was still coughing, accompanied by laughing, while hitting him everywhere she could.

''Karma's a bitch. Only I'm helping it a bit,'' he shakes his head to move the locks out of his eyes before helping Ally to brush the wet curls off her face.

''Great, now my hair is ruined for the rest of the day,'' she exaggerates her self-pity. After playing around for another ten minutes, she starts shivering. ''I'm getting cold, I'm going back.''

''I don't think I even need to ask,'' Austin comments, moving his back to her and lowering himself. After giggling as confirmation, she jumps on his back, clinging onto his body for dear life while he walks back to their towels.

* * *

While the others were still in the lake, Austin and Ally were feeling the sweet water gradually disappear off their bodies. As Ally was reading a thriller written by one of her favourite authors, Austin was lying down on his stomach, using his hands to play with the sand and little shells next to his towel. Ally's head was turned away from Austin while resting the book on the sand, so her arm wouldn't get tired of holding the book up constantly when she suddenly felt a stream of sand on her bare stomach. She didn't have to turn her head to find out Austin had grown tired of playing with the sand alone and was now trying to get her attention.

Carefully avoiding her bikini top and bottom, he was scooping up hands of sand before sprinkling it softly on her belly. When she refused to acknowledge it, assuming he would grow tired of this activity as well, Austin stubbornly kept going. Until Ally decided to stop it herself. Without taking her eyes off the pages, she grabs his pulse as his hand is hovering above her just as he was planning on letting the sand fall down.

''Watcha doin'?'' she asks him sweetly.

''Nothing,'' he replies innocently. The tight grip on his arm didn't prevent him from moving his fingers, so he gladly starts to fill her belly button with the sand in his fist.

''Exactly how bored are you?'' she sighs, finally closing the book. This small gesture makes Austin's eyes light up as it's showing him she might actually do something other than reading.

''I'm actually considering opening my books and _study_ ,'' he states dramatically. While it would be a good idea to start learning his material, they both knew that there was nothing more distracting than a beach full with people doing more enjoyable things.

''Fine, what do you want to do?'' Ally lets go of his pulse and cocks her head. Grinning, Austin sits up and reaches into his bag.

''I challenge you to a game of beach bat and ball,'' Ally's eyes light up when she sees the recognizable bats and the little pink ball in his hands. She remembers the game as it was her favourite to play as a kid. She was never good at it, though, but, who cares about that?

''I hope you're not expecting a lot of me,'' she warns him as she takes one and rises to her feet.

''I actually have a feeling you're a natural at this.

''Prepare to be disappointed, then,'' backing up, she waits for him to start playing. As the ball makes its way over her in a perfect arch, she already proves her warning right. Trying to make a perfect swing with the wooden bat, she hits the ball harder than intended and sends it flying over the hedge standing next to them. Two seconds later, they hear a faint splash of the rubber ball hitting the water surface of the creek running next to it. Both trying their best not to laugh, they bite their lip as they exchange a glance.

''Beginners bad luck,'' she calls it.

''That's not a thing.''

''Shut up.''

Second attempt. They actually manage to hit the ball back and forth for quite a while, with the occasional cheers and squeals. Holding the record at eight, they keep trying to beat it fanatically. When the rest comes back, they cheer them on for a while until Austin accidently lets the ball hit Ian against his forehead, making everyone break out in giggles.

''Sorry, dude,'' he chuckles.

''Today is not my day,'' Ian shakes his head in disbelief as he throws the ball back with a smile.

After a few more minutes of playing, Ally grows confident in her skills, _too_ confident. Every hit goes accompanied by a _pow!_ as the smile on her face grows. Austin snickers at her adorable excitement, but manages to keep control over the ball, in contrast to Ally who was now carelessly moving her bat. With one enthusiastic move of her bat, the ball flies over Austin, who still misses it with his bat up in the air, and lands in the dumpster ten feet behind him. Ally's eyes go wide before she covers her mouth with one hand out of disbelief and to hide her huge smile.

''You know,'' Austin starts with a straight face. ''if you didn't want to play anymore, you could've just said so,'' that's the drop that makes both of their masquerades fall and they break out in laughter. Ally falls down on her knees, her wobbling legs just unable to hold her any longer as she covers her whole face, struggling to breathe enough oxygen for her laughter.

''I'm sorry,'' she giggles, but she's really not and Austin answers it with even more laughter.

* * *

 **This was a little bubbly chapter for you all. Don't forget to tune in next time to read the rest and watch the finale of Austin & Ally.**

 **Enjoy the last day of the Austin & Ally takeover weekend! Be sure to live tweet the episodes with the hashtag #AustinAndAllyTakeOverWeekend**

 **Last night, I spent quite a while rereading my old story Roles Of A Lifetime (yes that is how I spend my Saturday nights, I'm that cool) and I felt so happy and sad at the same time. Weird how that happens. If I can give quick advice to writers; write when you feel good. It creates the most wonderful adventures. Last year, when I started writing ROALT, it was the first time in years I felt like I was climbing out of a dark time. That's why the story means so much to me. I feel so happy I got to share it with you (if you read it) because it's the proof that you can actually achieve something beautiful, something you didn't plan on helping you be happy, but it did.**

ROTBTDreader chapter 9

Imma cry cause you write everything so good :) **\- Imma cry cause you're so damn sweet :') Thank you!**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 9

Um, ohmygod, hold on. He understands period problems, comforts her, buys her pads and water bottles for warm compress?... WHY DOES HE NOT EXIST I NEED ONE OF THOSE. gosh darn. **\- The government should just produce a small army of Austin's, one for everyone. I'm really setting the bar too high for, you know, real boyfriends.**

Guest chapter 9

love this chqpter but feel sorry for ally **\- Tell me about it! Everyone experiences periods cramps from time to time, luckily she has someone who understands it so well damn**

sicklscaler chapter 9

I love reading this story. There is always something new to entertain in each chapter. Looking forward to the next one to see what you have planned. Happy Birthday and Happy New Year! **\- Wow, thank you so much! Glad to be able to entertain you every week, sweetie. Thanks and Happy New Year to you too!**

adorableness chapter 9

Aw I love their relartonship, its so cuute! The prequel to this was also adorable, thank you these are great! **\- Me tooo :) Aw thanks for reading the prequel as well, it's quite practical, I still have to decide which one I like better ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Howdyyy**

 **There's not much to say except for the fact that I'm not physically nor mentally ready for the finale tonight (tomorrow for me as I'll be watching it online). I wish you all the luck with not dying tonight. To warm you up, here's a short chapter with some Auslly fluff. Enjoy**

* * *

After several hours, the sun had gone down and the six hadn't made any plans to leave the lake just yet. Instead, they had gathered around a burning campfire they had found on the other side of the lake. With only the fire illuminating their faces, they were sat on a few logs, sipping on bottles of wine, sharing stories only alcohol would make them share. Now, they were discussing their most random places they had _tapped that_.

''She wrote a short message on the bill, telling me to meet her at the broom closet in the back,'' Ian spills his story about him and a random waitress that had been flirting with him the whole night. ''My parents actually thought I had become sick on the toilet, but little did they know that I was very busy with something else.''

''You've got some kind of waitress fetish, or something,'' Lib chuckles in which he shrugs smugly.

''That's all you got?'' Ally snorts as she gestures between her and Austin, who had pulled her closer with an arm around her shoulders and was now shooting her a warning look. He had never been the one who wanted to spill all their personal secrets, especially this, but the influenced Ally was not planning on keeping this to herself in order to 'win'. ''When I met Austin's parents in Thanksgiving break, he showed me his childhood treehouse. I hope young Austin was not watching, because we did some things that would've definitely traumatized him.''

''Oh my god!'' Hannah squeals as the rest joins her with laughter and cheers. Meanwhile, Austin had already accepted his fate and undergoes his friends' wolf whistles with a blush. Ally giggles as she snuggles ever closer to her boyfriend. On opposite of them, Hannah sits with Dan as she roasts a marshmallow on a twig. ''I can't believe you did that. Ally, you _slut_ ,'' she says jokingly before sticking the melted marshmallow in her mouth.

The grin on Ally's face is quickly swept away when hearing the simple triggering word. It's missed by the rest, but Austin notices her sudden frozen form and sad eyes. He knows Hannah's unintended offensive accusation had caused Ally's anxious feeling. Hannah had no way of knowing about Ally's high school experience, where she had been known as _the_ slut after she made out with a popular girl's crush.

''Look who's talking, Han. Everyone saw you two sneaking into the changing room an hour ago,'' he tries to divert all attention on the couple and it works. He uses the time that the rest is distracted to subtly comfort Ally. ''Hey, she didn't mean it like that, Alls.''

''I know,'' she murmurs, anxiously playing with the label of the bottle of wine she was holding.

''Look at me. Take deep breaths,'' rubbing her shoulder and kissing her cheek, he tries to soothe her, but nothing seems to help. He sees her lip trembling as she can't make herself forget the awful experience and refuses to look him in the eyes. ''You're not in that situation anymore, you're here now.''

Sighing deeply, he tries to think of other ways to help her overcome the strong emotions she's feeling right now. After he sees Ally taking another big gulp from the bottle of white wine, he decides to take action. Taking another look at the rest, he sees they're in the middle of a new conversation that he and Ally are luckily not a part of. He brings his mouth close to her ear and keeps his voice low.

''If you want words to put your mind at rest tonight, come and shout about it,'' Austin whispers the lyrics in her ear while he keeps holding her close. He feels her stiffen before she looks up at him with wide eyes. Sleeping in the same room has made him find out some things, like her feel-good song. She often didn't bother to put on headphones, which is why he unconsciously started to remember the words. ''We can talk for a hundred miles and drive, where you're less surrounded.''

''Cause I can see that the handle you hold inside, has a cloud around it,'' he suddenly hears Hannah joining him in a higher pitch. With a small smile, she had noticed the situation and together, they sing along. He raises his eyebrows in surprise, never knowing Hannah had such a great voice and she shrugs shyly. Ally finally starts smiling at Hannah before she looks at Austin again. ''How can a heart like yours be that high and dry, when it burns the brightest?''

''I'm so sorry I can't stop myself from staring at you, when you're tired and blue, my dear,'' Austin keeps his eyes on Ally as he raises his voice and notices the twinkle in her eyes. Hannah pats her thigh on the rhythm as she closes her eyes to get lost in the little duet. It wasn't a surprise that Hannah knew the song, too. They had shared a room for a full year, after all. There was no doubt that Lib could sing along as well. Only admiration could be found in Dan's eyes as he grabbed Hannah's hand, smiling at her sweetly. ''It's just any reason I get to be closer to you, I wanna shout about it.''

''Oh, I wanna shout about it,'' Lib looks at the two couples on the logs with a loving smile before feeling Ian's arm around her shoulder. Shocked, she looks at him and sees him send her a friendly wink. The gesture was totally platonic and, still, she didn't know if she wanted it to be more than that. The smile disappears from her face as soon as they break eye contact and she feels that she is unable to enjoy the moment fully, while Ian obliviously stays in the position until the song is over. ''No, I wanna shout the loudest.''

* * *

Austin had laid off the alcohol after six PM, because he was in control of bringing everyone home safely. And, looking at them, he knew that it was the right decision. Lightweight Ally might've been in the worst state as she had trouble getting out of the car on her own. Austin quickly turns off the engine and gets out of the car to support her before she makes a wrong move and lets herself fall on the concrete. Walking on campus, Ian suddenly feels his stomach grumbling.

''I'm so hungry,'' he complains as they pass all the campus eateries. The rest groans in union as they notice the hole in their stomach as well.

''We haven't really had supper, have we?'' Dan mentions, licking his lips as he imagines all the delicious sandwiches and other food that were probably hidden behind the closed doors of their favourite café. ''Except for marshmallows.''

''How about,'' Ally grins mischievously as she disconnects herself from the group to make her way to the locked entrance. ''we see if the Blue Room has some of those amazing pancakes left?''

Hannah's eyes widen as she realizes the forbidden plan. ''That's so illegal,'' she whispers.

''Drunk Ally is definitely my favourite Ally,'' Lib joins her friend with a high five before studying the reactions of the others.

''I'm down,'' Ian shrugs and looks at Austin expectantly, who has an unsure look in his eyes.

''I'm responsible for you now, aren't I?'' he asks her the obvious question.

''And It'll be hard to keep an eye on me if you're not coming with me,'' Ally giggles before grabbing his hand.

''Fine, I could eat a pancake or two.''

''Dan, are you sober enough to fix us a small meal?'' Ian asks his friend. When he was new on campus, Dan got a job at the Blue Room to make some small cash and meet new people. What the staff didn't know, is that Dan still hadn't returned the key to get into the kitchen.

''No problem,'' he answers as he pulls Hannah with him. ''C'mon, it'll be fine. I'll make you your favourite.''

* * *

After stuffing themselves until they were on the verge of nausea, the six called it a day at two in the morning. Ally had even found the alcohol storage without Austin's knowing and didn't give herself a chance to sober up. She needed Austin's firm grip on her waist in order to walk a somewhat straight line towards their dorm room. He noticed the others making faster progress in the corridor than he was with the drunk girl and decided to let them go ahead. That way he could focus on getting his girlfriend home safely. It wasn't a secret Ally couldn't handle alcohol very well, correction, she didn't know her limit and her limit was quite low.

''Can I have a kiss?'' she practically lets Austin drag her forward as she looks up and puckers her lips.

''No,'' he tells her quickly in which she pouts sadly. ''You're not thinking straight and I know what you're capable of when you're drunk.''

''Just one _teeny-tiny_ kiss,'' she begs him and stops moving her legs altogether, preventing them from taking another step.

''Fine,'' he finally gives up and rolls his eyes as he pecks her lips shortly, the only way he hopes to get her to start walking again.

''You taste like syrup,'' she licks her lips before biting down on her bottom lip. ''That's so hot.''

''Alright, I'm gonna get you to your bed,'' he clears his throat determinedly. Ally had refused to keep moving, so Austin scoops her up to carry her bridal style to their room, which is luckily already in sight.

''Are you joining me then?'' wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispers in his ear giggly before planting small kisses on his jaw.

''This is exactly what I meant,'' he chuckles as he grabs the key out of the pocket of Ally's jeans. ''We're sleeping in our own beds tonight.''

''But I want to make love to you,'' she whines as she starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

''Make love, huh?'' focussing on opening the door, he laughs mockingly at the formulation she had never used before.

''Yeah,'' she tells him with big eyes. ''Because I love you.''

Freezing for a moment, he shoots her a short glance before entering the room. ''Right.''

''It's the truth,'' she continues before humming the melody of 'Love On Top'.

''You don't mean that, Alls,'' he lowers her on her bed before uneasily running a hand through his hair and helps her remove her shoes.

''I do, too!'' she replies childishly as she sits back up on her bed. When he doesn't answer her, her lip starts quivering. ''Don't you love me?''

''I don't,'' he sighs as he chooses the easy way out. As she's seriously under influence, this probably wouldn't be the best time to profess his love for her for the first time.

''You don't,'' she whispers after a few seconds of silence. Actual tears appear in the corners of her eyes as she looks at him. ''Why don't you love me?''

'' _Ally_ ,'' he begs her, wanting her to go to sleep as soon as possible and let the subject go, knowing that she won't even remember it the next day anyway. Her stare won't leave him alone and he sighs defenceless. ''No, I do.''

''Say it then,'' she tells him. ''I'm not going to sleep until I hear you say it.''

Rubbing his neck nervously, he sees there is absolutely no way out of this. Opening the covers, he lays Ally under them before tucking her in. He sighs once more as she still looks at him expectantly. ''I love you, Ally.''

''I love you, too, Austin,'' a bright smile appears when Austin plants a final kiss on her nose.

''Alright, that's enough love for tonight,'' he comments shyly as he hits the lights and gets in bed himself.

''You're so sweet to me,'' he hears Ally giggle in the dark and chuckles. A minute later, he hears her voice lacking the alcoholic undertone it had had the whole night, wondering if she really was _that_ drunk these past couple of minutes. ''Thank you for singing to me tonight.''

* * *

 **Again sorry for the shortness, but I'm super super busy these days and trying to update every week!**

 **Also, I know like only 1,5 people actually read these author notes, but I'm kinda falling into a writers block. I have an idea on how I want to end this story, but I could definitely use some more inspiration. So, IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING, I MEAN ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPENING, PLS TELL ME. There must be something you'd always dreamed of reading and just the thought brings butterflies to your stomach. I swear, if you tell me what you want to read, the chance is big I will use it in this story or an upcoming. Don't be shy.**

JelsaFanToTheMax chapter 1

OMG! So you don't know HOW excited I was to see that you had posted a new story. (It's insane how excited I was) But then I see it's a sequel to Work Out. (I'm pretty much squealing out loud) And then Dan Howell (I recognized him the moment you described him in the story, lol! I was just like...is that..DAN?!) and Austin and Ally in the same story...yup I'm dying here...and I haven't even read the whole story. I can't WAIT to read the rest! BYE! **\- OMG HEY I REMEMBER YOU! How are you? I'm so glad to see your name again after such a long time! I can't believe you know Dan Howell, these things just amaze me. I had no idea there were so many people who shared those interests, I love finding them. I hope you've caught up by now, don't be shy to tell me what you think! Thank you for reading, lovely**

sicklscaler chapter 10

Looking forward to part 2. Good luck in school and keep writing bc it is good. Congrats on the contest wins! **\- Thank you so much! I'll need that luck, senior year is something else**


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel like it's been a long time since I updated, but it's not. Thanks to all your great help and ideas, I've succeeded in getting a little bit of inspiration again. So, thank you to everyone who reviewed suggestions. Don't worry, a chapter in your honour is coming up.**

 **This is quite a sad one, so prepare yourselves. I'm not responsible for any tears, if this hits you hard. Well, actually I am. Don't throw tomatoes at me pls**

* * *

The next morning, the two slept till dawn. It was the first time Austin woke before Ally and he had to admit, he quite liked it. After taking a shower, washing the smell of fire and pancake batter off of him, he returned to the room to see Ally slowly waking up. He could only imagine the enormous hangover causing a headache and perhaps nausea she was experiencing right now.

''Here, make sure you drink enough,'' sitting on the edge of the mattress, he places a water bottle on her nightstand before pressing a kiss on her forehead. He gives her a few seconds to open her eyes and take a few sips as he sees her feeling a bit better immediately.

''Thank you,'' Ally smiles thankfully before rubbing her temple. ''That was a crazy night, wasn't it?''

''Yeah, about that,'' Austin didn't want to bring it up while Ally had only just woken up, but he was afraid this was the only chance he would get. ''Do you remember any-''

''I should apologize,'' she interrupts him quickly, placing a hand on his arm and covering her forehead in shame. ''I know how unmanageable I can be when I drink too much. I don't know what I did last night, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to know.''

''It wasn't too bad, don't worry,'' Austin assures her, not sure if he should bring up what she basically forced him to admit if she didn't even remember it.

''Good,'' leaving out a relieved breath, she picks up the water bottle once more, but leaves it hanging at her lips before her confession. ''I remember you sang to me, though.''

''It was the only thing I could think of to make you feel better.''

''I don't think I thanked you yet, so thank you,'' the fact that she didn't remember she thanked him right before she went to sleep last night, more or less confirms that she did not consciously experienced the talk they had before that. And, with that, he knew everything he needed to know. After glancing at her once more to accept the thanks she didn't knew she repeated, he gets up from the bed. ''So what are you up to today?''

''I guess I'll start with Editorial Analysis. Professor Edwards is a great teacher, but I still don't understand most of it,'' Austin admits while gathering everything he needs on the desk.

"Well, if it helps, I can go to him," he quickly turns around when he hears Ally's proposal. "Ask if he could give you an extra class or something. Or I can spend some time studying the subject, I might me able to h-''

"No, please don't,'' he begs her hastily.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, it's no trouble," Ally stretches and gets out of bed, oblivious to Austin's serious refusal.

''Ally, I don't want to seem like this idiot who needs special treatment,'' her mouth falls open to his sudden outburst as he shoots her a warning look. "Just promise you won't go to him."

"Okay, I won't," she holds her hands up in surrender.

* * *

The rest of the week, the two had agreed to rise as early as possible to get the most out of their day. Ally would get up at nine, open the curtains, get them both breakfast from the small bakery on campus and hum a song that would wake Austin in the best way possible. It was quite a good system.

It was Friday night, the last weekend before the exam week would begin, and the group had decided they needed just a short night out to get their minds off the books they'd been drowning in. Just having a few drinks at a local bar was the plan, but Austin had decided to take a rain check.

''Sure you don't want to come?" Ally asks him one final time, just as she's about to leave. ''We'll only stay for, like, an hour.''

"I want to go, but I can't,'' he grumpily answers.

"I'm sure Lib and Ian can give you some helpful tips, though, if you want," she continues before looking doubtfully. ''Then again, we're going to a bar so maybe alcohol will influence your memory a tiny bit," she giggles.

''Just go, alright?" Austin doesn't look up from his books while telling her to leave. "I'll be fine."

"Are you s-" a feeling of guilt washes over when she realizes she has to leave him like this.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay," she sighs while opening the door. "Good luck studying," she tells him with an encouraging smile he never catches.

When she finally closes the door, something tells her to wait a while. And that 'something' was right, because, only a minute later, she could hear a heavy object falling down, followed by an angry cry. It only took her half a second to open the door again to see Austin picking up a heavy book and throwing it against the wall.

"Austin!" she tries to stop him, but he ignores her presence as he shoves the desk chair he had thrown over out of his way. Tears unconsciously fall down on his cheeks while he grabs more books and throws them off the desk.

"It's bullshit, it's all bullshit! Why should I even try?" he yells at himself while almost ripping the pages out of the books before Ally manages to free them from his grip. Grabbing his hands, she places them on her cheeks, forcing him to acknowledge her.

''I'm right here, do you see me? It's going to be okay," she keeps covering his hands with her own, to make sure he doesn't try to run away. He keeps his head down, hiding his tears, but makes no effort to remove his hands. Trusting him, Ally moves her own hands off his to wipe away his tears before leaning her forehead against his. "Tell me what's going on in your head.''

"I don't think I belong here," Austin finally speaks after she led him to sit down on his bed.

"Of course you belong here."

"Why? I'm not someone who can go out every week and still get straight A's," Ally tries not to hear the accusing tone of his voice as she guesses he talks about her. "I'm not someone who understands everything the first time he reads it. I'm not someone who befriends professors easily. Why the hell do you think I belong here?"

"Because Brown wants you here. You have proven yourself, Brown doesn't just take anyone. Obviously, you have potential. The professors want you here, the students want you here," she grabs one hand and uses the other to move his head to make eye contact. "And I want you here. Isn't that enough?"

"I just don't think I can do it," he shakes his head.

"You've already made it so far. And I believe in you, everyone does."

"I know," there's a short moment of silence as Ally hesitates to tell him something that might anger him.

''I asked professor Edwards if he had some spare time to tutor you."

"You did _what_?" he grits his teeth furiously.

"He said he'd love to see you," she tries to ignore his unhappy response.

"Ally, you promised not to go to him," Austin raises his voice, not hiding the annoyance.

"But I worry about you! Don't you understand?" she exclaims. Seeing the way he was handling the stress was killing her inside and she would do anything to make him happy again. "All I want is to help you through these finals."

"I don't want any help, okay?" letting go of Ally's hand, he stands up. "I need to do this on my own."

"Why? Why do you feel that way?" she follows Austin through the room as she watches him pick up his coat. He stops his pace and turns around to see her looking up at him irritated.

"Just give me some space," he tells her before slamming the door closed behind him.

* * *

The next day, the group, minus Austin, met for lunch. While the five talked and laughed, the upcoming exams hung over them like a dark cloud.

''How is Austin doing?" Dan asks Ally finally, making all eyes point at her curiously.

"Still studying. It's all he does, he barely leaves the room. I always see him hung over those books, but I don't have the idea he's really learning," they had made up when Austin had returned a while later, sort of. She decided it was best to leave him alone for a while. She had moved to the library to give Austin all the space he needed, but when she would return after a few hours, she would find him in the same position she had left him. She was wondering if the material actually got through.

"I didn't even know he was struggling this much. I would've loved to help him," Lib admits.

"I've tried that too, but he doesn't want anything to do with others offering help. It's like he thinks he has to do it alone."

"Poor guy," Hannah pouts as she sighs out of pity. "I think the stress is really taking its toll on him."

"Maybe it's because he's never had to work this hard before," Ally thinks out loud.

"Or you're distracting him," Ian jokes while winking at Ally, making her freeze as she takes the idea too seriously.

"What?" she stutters as the guilt overtakes her.

"I'm only kidding, _Allison_ ," Ian nudges her before leaving the subject alone.

"I know," she mutters as she pushes her half-eaten sandwich away from her and excuses herself.

* * *

"Hey babe, how are you?" he doesn't react and keeps his eyes on the study material. Ally doesn't give up, though, and keeps talking. "Can I get you anything? Snacks or something to drink?" a soft grunt tells her that he's fine, as always. She restrains an annoyed roll of her eyes and walks over to him to put her arms around his neck from behind, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "Lib and Ian told me they would love to help you study sometime."

"Can you stop treating me like I'm a fucking wounded animal?" Austin moves his shoulders, causing her arms to fall down, and shoots her an angry glance. "I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Enough!" Ally throws her book bag on the ground and a loud thump is heard through the room. "All you've been doing lately is drowning in self pity. Cut the act already, we just want to help you!"

"I don't want your help!" he repeats himself and gets up from the chair to finally look her in the eyes.

"Why not?" vainly, she tries to get the answer to the one question she's been wondering about for days. "What _do_ you want?"

"Not _this!"_ he vaguely gestures between them, only fuelling Ally's fear that _she_ is the problem. "Just leave me alone for a while."

"If that's what you want," with a trembling lip, she watches him turn his back to her again and nods to herself.

"Please," Austin speaks before he hears her walk out the door. Without thinking, he goes back to staring at his books, until he falls asleep on top of them. When he eventually wakes the next morning with pain in his back from the crouched position in which he spent the night, he notices something is off. The light was still off, the curtains closed, the smell of freshly baked croissant was missing, just like the sound of Ally's soft voice singing a melody. One thing confirmed his assumption; the absence of all of Ally's clothes and things.

* * *

 **Very sorry about this, mates**

 **I'm gonna try to keep this story going, meaning updating every Sunday. Let's hope I'll have enough time and want to write. Let's say I started watching Sherlock and that is not really helping the time I have to use for school and writing fanfics. IT'S SO GREAT THO**

 **I FORGOT OMFG, THE FINALE, WASN'T IT GREAT? SO GREAT. THEY TOLD THE WHOLE STORY OF HOW THEY MET, EVERY EPISODE, TO THEIR KIDS? WOW.**

 **A quick shout out to reader Fishelle for reviewing for a bunch of my older chapters as she caught up! Thank you for making me laugh with your cute reviews, 'I feel like a sappy trashcan' is my new fav statement. Also, I love that you ship Lib and Ian. There's something going on there, isn't there?**

 **Your reviews were on point for last chapter, sorry for answering so many but they were all so freakin cute**

Fishelle chapter 11

this was cute SLY ALLY also i'm uncreative so i can't help you with your writer's block but i CAN tell you that random headcanoning and writing up character profiles sometimes helps with that :D **\- Thank you! That's good advice, usually I have one tiny idea in my head that I can only make work when I have something to attach it to, you know? Luckily, a lot of people gave me ideas, so it should be fine**

Guest chapter 11

AHHH THIS CHAPTER WAS SOO GOOD **\- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

ROTBTDreader chapter 11

Ew writers block, the struggles UM but I just saw the last episode of Austin and Ally :((((( I cried, I'm literally going envelope my world into the world of fanfiction now until I'm over the Austin and ally phase. But that's my struggles, but for yours I wouldn't mind seeing a little bit of jealousy or something going on in between? I dunno do what ever just write away my problems 3 **\- Tell me about it, jeez. I almost cried, I literally** **gasped when I saw the kids omfg. Well, that's good news for me :) Don't worry, I won't stop writing anytime soon, so there's that. That, my friend, is brilliant. You see, even the small ideas like jealousy don't cross my mind until someone reminds me. As you saw, there is something going on between them, but jealousy is def gonna be there. We've already had a jealous Austin (Mike), but what about a jealous Ally? What an interesting concept.**

Guest chapter 11

THAT WAS SO CUTE. I can't really think of anything that I would like to see happen but I will definitely let you know if I think of something. The finale was so good. It was literally everything I wanted. Did you see it? - **THAAAANK YOU! No problem, ideas are welcome any time. SO GOOD. I'm still not quite over it. The fact that I have to delete the show from my episode reminder app is literally physically hurting me. ouch.**

sicklscaler chapter 11

Maybe I can give you some ideas later after I think about it. Good chapter. Maybe in the morning Austin and Ally should talk about the night before and the I Love You. They could all finish college in future chapters and Ally and Austin get engaged and live happily ever after! **\- Well, you saw one of those things. I'm actually not sure if I end it with this year or a leap into the future. Would you dig that?**

Dreamlover72 chapter 11

It would be nice to see Austin and ally back in the gym together **\- You are an angel. This was a great idea that fits perfectly in the concept I had in my head. Thank you**

Guest chapter 11

Even though you're probably never going to read this you are such an amazing writer. Like literally words can't express how excited I get to be able to read your stories!Keep up the good work! **\- You must be new here :) I always read every single review and read it again on other days, because you guys make me so happy. Besides, I respond to the ones that make me the happiest or are the most interesting. And your review made me incredibly happy. Thank you for taking the time to tell me this, you are a great person and your compliments make my day**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back for more!**

 **I'm terribly sorry about how the last chapter ended and stuff, but hey, I got a great response. I'm so happy to read that you're liking (?) the story's turns and twists.**

 **I'm sorry to say that, if there will be a week I won't be able to finish a chapter before sunday, it's gonna be coming sunday. Surprise, surprise, I'll be having tons of events and shit during the week, which means I won't have a lot of time to write. Surprise, cause I literally have no social life whatsoever, but it's fun to have some concerts and parties once in a while.**

 **The drama continues!**

* * *

It turned out Austin really had hacked the system to place Ally and him in a room together. The same night they had had the fight, Ally had went to the office to take all the blame. She had never mentioned Austin in 'her' confession and begged them to leave him out of it if she promised to face the consequences. They had placed her in a single bedroom in another corridor. That's everything Ally had told the rest of the group the same morning.

The following days, the four hadn't seen the broken couple a lot. And if they saw them, they saw them separately, both with equally tired eyes and lifeless voices. Just like today, when they were enjoying the sun for a short break before they had to attend some their last few classes. After that, they would have to go to their dark dorms to study some more.

"How have you been, Ally?" Lib asks her friend, who just sat down at the table after being called over. She had bundled up her stubborn locks in a high bun with the occasional curl falling out of the tie and was wearing her university hoodie, despite the spring sun shining down on her.

"Good," she suppresses a sigh and shows everyone a brave smile.

"Good," Lib comments in response before grabbing her hand. "And how have you _been_ , Ally?"

"I'll be fine," she lets out a deep breath as she finally gives them her honest answer. "The most important thing is that Austin has the distraction free space to study for his finals. That's all that matters."

"Ally, you need to understand that you're not the reason he's struggling," Ian enlightens her, still feeling slightly guilty his innocent teasing started the insecurity she was suffering from.

"He said so himself," the answer he gave to her question 'What _do_ you need?' was more than enough to form the unconfirmed conclusion that she was the person that stood in the way of Austin's happiness. After looking at a certain point behind Hannah, she stands up decidedly before saying goodbye. "Anyway, I should get going. I wouldn't want to be late for my study date with myself," and she was gone in the direction that was not the same that she came in. And, not a minute later, Austin came up to their table, indicating the reason for Ally's hurried departure.

"Hey, Austin. Where are you headed?" Dan greets the boy with hair that had clearly suffered from stressful hands.

"I'm just getting a sandwich before heading back to the books," he tells them, showing no interest to join the group, purely because he needed all the spare time to study he could get. He had already turned his back to them before stopping his pace and throwing an insecure look over his shoulder. "Have-, have any of you seen Ally?"

"She just left," Dan responds pitiful in which Austin nods understanding. "Have you spoken to her since the day she left?" Austin shakes his head while looking away with hurt in his eyes. "Why won't you talk to her?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to tell her. I feel horrible about what happened, but I don't think she'll understand," sticking his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, he purses his lips. "Besides, she won't even look at me."

"This is the saddest thing I have ever seen," Hannah after watching Austin take off to his deserted dorm room.

"I feel horrible for Ally, but I think I know what Austin is going through," Dan nods in which his girlfriend looks at him in disbelief.

"You're not honestly telling my you're picking Austin's side, are you?"

"I'm not picking anyone's side, I'm just saying that I've been in his position," he defends himself. "Are you saying you don't feel bad for Austin?"

"Of course I do, but-" Hannah rolls her eyes, but is cut off by Lib's snarky voice.

"Hannah, calm your tits," the blonde girl crosses her arms in front of her chest with a huff in which Dan chuckles, immediately forgetting their forming argument. Lib sits back to take a few sips from her Iced Tea. "The last thing we need to do is let this fight influence us too much. They're old enough to solve it themselves."

"They're not solving anything as long as they won't be in the same room," Hannah makes the wise statement, making everyone nod in agreement. "What if they never make up?"

"It wouldn't be right to make them do anything they're not ready for," Lib speaks in a tone that arouses the interest of the others. "But then again, would it really be that bad if we just spend up the process a little bit?"

"I know that face, you've got a plan," Ian notices with a grin, which she copies.

"Just follow my lead and don't be obvious," shooting a distrusting look at Hannah, she raises one eyebrow. "I'm looking at you, Miss nervous giggle."

"What? Wha-, what are you talking about?" Hannah raises her voice slightly too much, followed by the exact nervous giggle they all knew very well she couldn't suppress, whatever she tried. After the giggle dies down and Lib's judging stare was still holding her, Hannah sighs deeply. "I'll stay in the background."

"Austin and Ally's schedule don't converge, except for one moment. Which is today," Lib grabs a notebook and pen from her bag and scribbles down a few numbers. "Ally's last class starts at 3 in the same classroom Austin has class from 1 to 2:15, before he has a 20 minute break until his next class. If we can stall Austin for 10 minutes and convince Ally to come to the classroom 40 minutes early, they will be there alone."

"Ally won't stay in that room once she sees what's going on," Ian points out.

"I guess we'll have to lock them up for just a few minutes," Lib shrugs in which Hannah's eyes widen.

"We can't just lock two people up, that's illegal!" Hannah whispers in distress.

"Relax, we will get them out if anything goes wrong. It's just a classroom and it's just Austin and Ally, those two love each other," Lib calms her down quickly and looks around for consenting reactions.

"Can't argue with that," Dan nods after a short moment of thinking deeply.

"Then it's settled," with a proud look in her eyes, Lib finishes her drink and points at the rest with her pen. "Ian and I hold up Austin while Hannah and Dan take care of Ally," her eyes land on the two as she cocks her head. "You can do that, right?"

"Duh, we're team _Dannah_ , we're the smoothest when it comes to tricking people!" Hannah squeals as she puts a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, we have that talent when it comes to being subtle and persuasive," Dan nods confidently in a way that makes the other two believe the complete opposite.

"Well, here goes nothing," Ian mutters after exchanging a knowing look with Lib.

* * *

''So, why did we need to come to class earlier again?'' Ally walks a few feet in front of the two towards the classroom while hoisting her book bag more comfortable on her back. They had suddenly appeared in front of her in the library, rushing her to come with, telling her some vague story about an extra class.

"Professor Smith is giving an extra short lecture about that... thing," Dan stutters, struggling to make his story sound believable, since they hadn't had time to work out everything. "You know, that difficult subject."

"Not to be witty, but there aren't any difficult subjects I need extra lectures about," she chuckles in disbelief. "And neither do you two."

"I don't think I can hold it any longer," Hannah whispers to Dan as she hits him repeatedly on the arm. She had had to hold her nervous giggle for a long time now and she was on the verge of telling Ally the truth.

"Hold what?" Ally stops her pace to give the two a distrusting look as she puts her hands on her hips.

"My," Hannah's eyes widen as she looks around helplessly before her eyes land on her boyfriend who watches her while holding his breath. "desire for Dan!"

"Excuse me?" the other two raise their eyebrows in surprise, one with his mouth slightly open, paired with a cheeky smile and the other one with eyes filled with repulse.

"Yup, come with me," she grabs his hand and starts walking back while Dan lets him drag away voluntarily, promptly forgetting this was part of Hannah's plan to let Ally enter the classroom alone. "We will see you in a few minutes."

"Disgusting," Ally mutters before turning around to continue her way.

* * *

"Oh, the difference between hard and soft news, is that hard news is covers subjects like politics and crime, while soft news is, for example, arts," Ian exaggerates his astonishment and eagerly scribbles a few notes in his notebook.

"That's exactly what the professor explained, like, 10 minutes ago. How am I helping in any way?" Austin had placed himself in front of the blackboard to repeat what the professor had explained in the lecture that had just finished. "Besides, I barely understand it myself."

"There's something about the way you talk, it's very clear," Lib nods in agreement as she focusses on her phone, expecting the text to tell her that Ally was on her way any time now.

"Whatever, can we leave now?" he rolls his eyes and starts packing his backpack impatiently.

"No!" Lib exclaims, a little louder than was probably necessary, just as he phone lights up with the message she had been waiting for. She gives Ian a meaningful look in which he nods. "Can you show me your notes about Sunshine Laws? I think I dozed off a little during that part," she gives Austin a smile while Ian subtly stands up and joins Lib near the exit, in which Austin shrugs and turns to his backpack again.

When he turns around with his notes in his hand, it's not Lib who stands at the door.

"Hi," he breathes.

"Hey," still trying to understand what was going on, Ally looks at the boy who she had been avoiding for a few days. Nervously, she looks around, trying to find anything that could prove Dan's story true, but fails. It doesn't take her long to understand who was behind this and what they were trying to make happen. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this classroom was occupied."

"I was just about to leave," Austin quickly tells her, making his way towards the door and, thereby, towards her. Stepping away from the door handle to make room for him, she brushes a strand behind her ear. But, soon, her fear is confirmed as the door appears to be locked.

"I think Lib used her secret collection of classroom keys again," she sighs while awkwardly biting her lip and playing with the belt of her book bag. Austin nods thoughtfully before giving her a shy smile as soon as he notices this is the first time they're face to face with only a feet space between them. Ally realizes as well and quickly walks towards the desk, breaking the spell that was slowly forming.

"So, how is your studying coming?" she starts the conversation, figuring it's the best way to have a chance they could leave soon.

"Barely," he chuckles, finding humour as one of the only things to make the truth less painful. When Ally shoots him a supporting smile, his grin falls. He starts walking towards the desk, too, leaving a responsible amount of distance between them as he leans against a school desk while facing her. "I'm sorry, Ally."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You need your space and I'm giving you that," she keeps avoiding his eyes, together with the confrontation that was still haunting them.

"I didn't mean it like that, Alls, you know that," the use of her nickname startles her, causing to look him in the eyes and immediately catches the begging look he's giving her.

"Yes, you did. You may not realize it, but I'm standing in your way, your way to graduating Brown," Ally breaks their eye contact by turning her body slightly away from him, in which he detaches from the school desk and moves to the desk she's leaning on. By placing one hand on top of the professor's desk, he's making her unable to escape his desperate attempt to make her understand.

"You could never stand in my way! I _need_ you, I miss you," he's exerting himself in order to change her mind, finding it hard to get through.

"Don't you think it's not killing me to be apart from you?" she suddenly asks him in distress. "To see you walking on campus, but being forced to stay away from you? I'm not doing this for my own entertainment, okay?"

"I don't want you to stay away from me."

"You don't understand!" she raises her voice even more, ignoring the way he's slowly getting closer to her. "If you don't pass this year because of me, I will never be able to forgive myself. I don't want to be a burden in your education. This college is more important to you than I can ever be," taking a deep breath after this speech he left her no choice of giving to make him realize the truth, she blinks away the tears in her eyes. "I'm only a distraction."

"You were never a distraction and if I do fail, it will not be because of you," Austin whispers to her while taking the final step in her direction. Carefully, he touches her cheek in order to make her look up. As she stares at his eyes full of hurt, a thousand thoughts run through her mind. She glances at his lips, a sign for him to start leaning in, when she purses her own all of a sudden.

"I can't take that risk," taking a step backwards, the hand disappears from her cheek and falls down. Maybe they weren't meant to meet during college, maybe it just wasn't the right time or maybe this was never meant to work out. Either way, Ally couldn't risk being the one thing that kept Austin from performing at times he needed the concentration the most. Grabbing her bag, she decides to shoot him a brief glance. A wrong decision, she finds out, noticing how his broken expression tears out her heart. "I'm sorry, Austin."

It's safe to say that whoever held the key to the door had heard everything, as it, against all expectations, opens smoothly when she moves the handle. Nobody is seen in the hallway and she quickly walks out the classroom without looking back, taking the little bit of hope the boy she had left behind had kept with her.

* * *

 **Ugh, I know, get over it already. But, nope, they're stubborn. Well, Ally is.**

 **I'll answer a lot of your cute reviews and pray to god that I'll have enough time to grant you with another chapter next week. If not, I'll see you guys later**

ROTBTDreader chapter 12

Um, why do you hate me? Cause this chapter just made me feel all types of unhappy emotions towards a lil cute blond that can do no wrong, but apparently he can. Oh well, this is a great chapter anyway! You're an awesome writer God bless your soul. **\- Ahahaha, as weird as this sounds, the pain you feel in your heart after reading chapters like this is extremely satisfying for a writer. That sounded creepy. You know what I mean. Anyway, thank you for telling me you liked it! You're an amazing person**

ForeverR5 chapter 12

Omg!? What is happening to Austin? I feel so bad for ally! I really can't wait for the next chapter! **\- Tell me about it, poor guy. And girl. It sure is a messed up situation where no one is the winner**

Auslly0731 chapter 12

This was crazy! She left! And I feel ya I shed a few tears on the finale and my mom thought I was crazy and emotional. Anyways can't wait to read the next! **\- She sure did, damn that was a bold move. Right? I watched it live in my bed at 2 am (you all know how messed up your emotions are at that time of the night) and it killed me. I haven't watched the finale after that, just cause it hurts too much. Man, I'm a mess**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 12

Nfufjvifjktjffnhrbfjfjfj  
No I'm sorry but I blame you *politely hands you a rotten tomato*

Haha, seriously though, I feel really bad for Austin (and Ally but). It looks like college is taking a toll on him and it actually worries me for some reason. Da,n you for making me worry about fictional characters (jk I love you).

AND I KNOW THE FINALE LIKE WHAT IT WAS TOO GOOD BUT NOW ITS OVER AND IM NOT TAKING IT WELL. OMG IM A SUCKER FOR THE BEGINNING OF THAT SCENE WITH AUSTIN AND ALEX. **\- AHAHAHAHA I LAUGHED SO HARD. Thanks, I'll take care of that *Throws it at Mike*. The stress can really get to people, affecting them too much. Ahahah, isn't that our daily occupation? IT WAS AMAZING, THE WRITERS DID AMAZING, THE CAST WAS AMAZING WOW. And daddy Austin, hello**

Guest chapter 12

OKAY SO I HAVE BEEN READING THIS STORY SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTER (unfortunately I had never read the first story beforehand, however I recently finished it) AND I HAVE NEVER REVIEWED YOUR STORY BECAUSE IM ALWAYS IN A RUSH BUT I HAD TO STOP BECAUSE YOU ARE AND AMAZING WRITER AND I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH I JUST KEEP GOING OVER THE FIGHT AND UGH YOU ARE SO TALENTED I JUST CANT GET OVER THIS CHAPTER I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOUR WRITING I JUST LOVE IT UGH THIS IS JUST SO GOOD I AM JUST SO HAPPY IT IS SO GOOD WOW! **\- These. These are the kinds of reviews that make my week. I don't know if you know, but the reason I update sunday night, is because I get to wake up monday morning (worst mornings) and have my day brightened by your lovely words. I thought about this a lot through the day and it really made me happy, so thank you, sweet human being. For a humble unprofessional writer, these compliments mean the world**

Guest chapter 12

Why did you stop it right there?! **\- Sorry, mate. For writers like me, cliffhangers are like popcorn. Can't get enough of em**

Fishelle chapter 12

heh I'm glad my reviews amused you, I like to think that I'm funny xD But ahhh yes this was a sad chapter and a part of me wants to be like "Austin's overreacting" but i mean? studying is actually so stressful and the whole "I have to do it by myself" is something that I personally relate to so for me I actually sympathise with him even though he's being mean to Ally omg. But also I think that Ally overreacted a bit like she just left in the morning. that silly goose. i'm keen for the next chapter! hopefully they'll resolve this :o **\- You really are! Teach me your ways. I love the fact that you're feeling this way. You see, I hate when in a breakup there's one 'bad guy' and one person the 'victim' (This was the unintentional case in ROALT). The fact that both contribute to their fight by reacting like any normal human would, i think, really makes this situation realistic. Or at least I hope it does.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's currently 10 AM, I woke up at 9 to finish this chapter before I'll be gone for a whole day. I had written it for a big part and just couldn't leave you hanging for another week while I was so close to finishing it. But I did it! It's an emotional one, I'll tell ya.**

 **One more important thing before I leave you with the chapter. A few days ago, I was lying in my bed (that's where I get most ideas and inspiration) and this KILLER idea for the epilogue came to me (yes, I said epilogue). Like, I love it soooo much. I don't wanna hype you up now, but it's something I didn't even know I wanted to happen, until I thought of it. It was just a matter of putting little ideas together and BAM there it was. You won't have to wait for it for a long time, the story is coming to an end.**

 **A BIG SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED IDEAS THAT OTHER TIME. This chapter goes out to you**

 **Oh hey, btw, I almost forgot, but I reached a 100 reviews last chapter! Shout out to Auslly0731 for being the 100th!**

 **I'd like to add that, if you haven't read Work Things Out yet, this might be the best way to do it. There will be some references you'll recognize**

* * *

It was the first day after the finals, the first day of complete freedom she had known in a long time. Actually doing the tests hadn't been such a difficult task, figuring she had studied more than enough. She was the kind of person who wasn't completely satisfied until she could recite the material in her sleep. This was something she couldn't check, but she took it for granted and believed in herself.

The girls had decided to celebrate the first day of complete nothingness with an extensive brunch in one of their favourite restaurants. For a change, Hannah had suggested to invite Sarah, too, just because she thought we didn't see her enough. The rest had all agreed and it was up to Ally to pick her up from her work. It was a tad too late when she realized where that was again.

The place brought back tons of memories, most good ones which also brought back the person she hadn't been able to forget in her mind. She takes a look at the few people on the exercise bikes in front of the window and luckily doesn't spot that one boy. When she enters the gym, the bubbly brunette greets her immediately, her sporty pony tail bouncing up and down.

"I have to get my stuff in the dressing room, it'll be just a minute!" Sarah tells her hurriedly after catching up. They hadn't seen or spoken each other in almost a month, which caused Sarah to miss why Ally seemed slightly anxious in this specific place. After Ally tells her to take her time, Sarah enters the same dressing room Ally had used to change her clothes before meeting the boy who she thought could be the one.

Leaning her back against Sarah's desk, she scans the gym out of boredom. And that's the moment she believes the whole universe is against her. She didn't know what the odds of her 'ex' being in the gym on this exact day, on this exact moment were, but she was here. And he was, too.

"C'mon, two more! I once had someone who could do eleven, this is nothing!" he was encouraging the girl that looked an awful lot like her. The similarities were crazy and slightly painful, the way he was pushing her to go over her limit like he did with her, even using her as example without thinking twice about it. The girl was small, just like she is, the somewhat darker and straighter hair hanging over her back and an exhausted frown on her face. Ally can't help the sting of jealousy that starts to show itself.

"That's not physically possible," letting herself fall on the ground, she gives up trying to push herself up a final time and looks at Austin with a giggle which he answers as he pulls her up. Ally hadn't noticed she had been seriously staring at the two until she meets his eyes in a flash. Quickly turning around to face the desk, she hopes the short moment wasn't enough for him to recognize her or he decides to ignore her, but she's quickly proven otherwise.

"Ally!" he calls her, but she still refuses to turn back around until he appears next to her. After wiping the sweat off his forehead with the sweatband around his wrist, he looks at her with the most hopeful eyes she had seen in a while. She has to keep herself from checking him out from top to bottom, always liking the way he looked after he had worked out. "Good to see you again," he tells her genuinely happily.

"You too," she responds, not knowing what else to say. Before she can say anything else to fill the awkward situation, the girl that was supposedly Austin's client, appears next to Austin. When had he picked up the job as personal trainer, the job he despised? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You didn't," Austin hastily assures her, seeming to want nothing more than keep her from walking away. The unnamed girl reminds the two of her presence by subtly clearing her throat, making Ally roll her eyes unnoticeably.

"I'm Sydney," she tells Ally after the duo finally acknowledge her, maybe not seeing, but presumably ignoring Ally's held out hand to politely greet her. Incidentally, she bumps against Austin's side while shaking her shiny hair over her shoulder. "Austin's new client."

"Ally," she lowers her hand eventually before shooting Austin a significant look, noticing how uncomfortable he looks. Deciding to keep her faked politeness up for a bit more, until this girl succeeds to get on her nerves even more, she explains the ultra-short version of how they know each other. "I go to Brown, just like Austin. I'm one of his classmates."

"Yes, he told me. He didn't mention you," Sydney giggles innocently while cocking her head thoughtfully and Ally has to stop herself from bitch slapping her. "He was just telling me this story about a girl he used to know who got hit on by a waitress," she continues to use the voice that Ally was permanently saving as one of the worst sounds she had ever heard.

"Yeah, I know that one, too," Ally didn't care to reveal the little detail that _she_ was the girl in that story, since Austin also hadn't bothered to tell that he was dating her at that time. Not hiding the sour look in her eyes, she glances at Austin. "He has told me that one before," Austin dodges her stare guiltily, fuelling Ally's anger. "Anyway, I have to go. You two have fun."

The fact that Sarah still hadn't returned, couldn't bother her less. She would wait for her outside. She just had to get out of here. Without looking at either of them, she walks out the door, hearing Sydney's soft snicker just before the door closes behind her.

"Ally, wait!" Austin follows her out the door and blocks her way with his body. He didn't have the gut to speak up in front of Sydney, but he couldn't let her go after this incredibly painful meeting. "Shouldn't we at least talk?"

"Do you really think this is the right place for this?" she ignores his presence and walks around him, speeding up her pace. Not wanting to push her to stay, he stops following her.

"My dad called," he calls after her and, at first, he thinks she doesn't hear him, but when realizing what he said, she stops. Ally, more than anyone else, knew how touchy that subject was. He hadn't spoken to him since he left his mother after getting caught cheating on her, so she immediately realized how important this was to him. "A few weeks ago. I didn't want to tell you."

"Why are you telling me this now, then?" turning around, she asks him sharply. Even though this was probably hard for him to tell, she couldn't just push away the anger inside her. Besides, something inside her reminded her that this might be a cliché way of making her listen.

"Because it's the reason why I've been a dick to you," he admits, sighing deeply like he's glad to finally get is off his chest. Silently, Ally debates what's the best move for her to make. Eventually, her pride takes over, mainly affected by a certain girl who was waiting for him to come back inside.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," avoiding his eyes that most definitely had the ability to make her stay, she walks away from him.

"Ally," he pleads, but she shuts him out, making sure his voice doesn't change her decision.

"Save it, Austin," turning around one more time, she shows no sign of guilt or doubt. "Go back to your client, she seems very eager to train with you."

* * *

Eventually, Sarah had come to meet her at the bus stop after Ally texted her. Running up to her, she had pretty much tackled Ally, repeating apologies over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. If I knew you two were broken up, I never would've asked you to come. I'm such an idiot, I'm so _so_ sorry!" Ally calmed her down and thanked for understanding before they made their way towards the restaurant. She didn't encounter many pleasant surprises recently, but there was one waiting for her there.

"Trish! I've missed you so much!" she attacks her best friend in a hug, which Trish answers for a short second before stepping away from her.

"Alright, cut the crap and start talking," the Latina's kind eyes turn serious in the matter of a second, making Ally's mouth fall open. "You and Austin. I liked this one, why did you have to let him go?" she whines childishly.

"I didn't let him go, I left," Ally crosses her arms, feeling betrayed that their friends presumably only arranged this lunch for the reason to let Trish lecture her.

"For illogical reasons, continue," Trish keeps her eyes pointed at Ally, determined to break the façade of faked carelessness she's been hiding behind for days.

"How much do you know?" she narrows her eyes, glancing at the group of friends who had been suspiciously quiet during the interrogation.

"Let's see. Austin was struggling with his exams, you had the absurd idea you were the cause, so you left him to fight this battle on his own, something you wanted to prevent from the start," Trish adds up on her fingers, a knowing look in her eyes, as she manages to cramp the situation, as well as Ally's mistake in one long sentence. Not being able to look her best friend in they eyes, Ally sits down on one of the unoccupied sofa's. Trish takes place on the one on opposite as she studies her intensively. "How close am I?"

"I like her," Lib nods her head approvingly, recognizing the similarities between her and the Latina.

"Why does no one understand that he would have failed if I hadn't left?" Ally exclaims all of a sudden, not being able to keep her cool with the feeling of everyone turning against her. "He passed his exams without me around, so I made the right decision. End of discussion."

"So why don't you two get back together, now that the finals are over?" Sarah's soft voice rises, feeling shy and slightly out of place in this group. Ally's head turns in her direction sharply, eyes piercing into hers, before she runs out of strength to keep up the wall. Her eyebrows turn into a sad frown as she covers her face with her hands in defeat while leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Because he already moved on," her weak voice trembles as she refuses to see the pity shown on everyone's faces. "Surprise, surprise, it's a girl from the gym. And the funny thing is, everything he did to make me fall in love with him, he does with her. The jokes, the laughs, even the encouragement was identical. I recognize it, I recognize myself in her," she breaks down to let everything that has been tearing her apart out, tears hidden behind her hands. Soft sobs fill the silence as the other girls watch her with sad eyes. "Turns out I'm that easily replaceable."

"Excuse me," Trish speaks softly after a few seconds, standing up to walk outside. Reaching into her bag, she grabs her cell phone and dials a number she has memorized. "Dez, babe, I need you to have a serious talk with Austin."

* * *

"Dez?" Austin opens the door to see his redheaded best friend, looking more angry than he had probably ever seen. Without a word, the boy pushes the door further open before walking past Austin, leaving him stunned for a second.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dez yells at him once he has followed him into the living room. Austin's mouth falls open as he sees the genuinely pissed off way he's looking at him.

"Come again?" he chuckles, not knowing whether to find the situation hilarious or worrying.

"And at the gym, as well. The same place you met Ally! That's just low," pacing around the room, Dez shakes his head in disbelief as he's still trying to wrap his head around what Trish had told him merely a few minutes ago. "And calling her a girl you 'used to know'! When did you pick up the job as personal trainer again, anyway? You hate it!"

"Stop it!" Austin shouts at him, finally understanding, at least a bit, of what was going on and who assumingly sent him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"How can you go to the gym and pick up girls like Ally never existed?" Dez asks him, making wild arm gestures as he defends the girl he had only met a few times.

"What are you talking about, I love Ally!" he responds without thinking and falls silent once he realizes what confession just escaped his mouth. Breathing heavily, he only now notices that saying it out loud feels better than anything he's felt before.

"What?" his friend is shut down completely as this conversation was going in a different direction than he was expecting.

"I love her, alright?" he falls down on the couch, powerlessly repeating the revelation to the wrong person. "I love her and I never got the chance to tell her and I hate myself for it."

"You're not dating that girl from the gym," Dez speaks in which Austin quickly shakes his head. He lowers himself to sit next him as he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not, I was only training her once," and that's when Austin starts telling the story, the whole story, for the first time. Different emotions appear on Dez' face during it, but, in the end, his eyes are filled with nothing but sympathy. After ten minutes, Austin falls back in the couch, releasing a deep sigh as an empty feeling overtakes him.

"Don't worry, buddy, we will fix this. All of us," Dez makes the promise as he excuses himself to call his girlfriend back, leaving the boy who had already lost all hope while making the plan to bring it all back.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are content with this chapter, I think I am. The end is approaching, as you may notice. I just can't wait for the epilogue, I'm more excited for that than the actual end, wow.**

 **Did y'all catch the little bit of Trez there? ;)**

Guest chapter 13

I'm falling to the ground like a coyote on the roadrunner cartoon with all these cliffhangers **\- Creative comparison, I like that. Hope I'm not leaving you hanging too much (EYYYYY nice one, Leonoor)**

JelsaFanToTheMax chapter 11

Hello! It's me again! I finnaly (I've been busy) got to reading the rest and now I can't wait for the new chapters. I know how frustrating and hard writers block can be and I sure it doesn't help that every one asking for updates! Take your time though! I'm sure it will end up incredible. I don't really have any interesting ideas for the story BUT I believe that bringing in a new character for Lib could be fun. Oh and perhaps a breakup then get together between one of the characters. Always LOVE those. Anyhoo my last thoughts on this chapter in general:  
I was confused by this chapter a bit, Is there some how, some way that Lib could possibly like Ian?! (That would be such a twist, although I like Sarah...but I like Lib also! *sighs*) I mean she could be bi?! I need to go know! Sorry for the LONG review, BYE! **\- Hey you again! Thanks for taking the time to read the whole thing! It's not a problem, firstly all of the reviewers are the sweetest guys EVER as they don't really give me the pressure to update. And, beside that, I refuse to let myself get affected by that pressure. I update when I know it's the right time :) A new character for Lib, huh? I'm planning on bringing someone back for Lib, don't worry about that. Hope you'll like that. There's gonna be a thing beside Auslly that I think many of you will appreciate, that'll probs be in the epilogue. OOOOOH you're onto something there. A you might remember, Lib hates putting herself in a box and deciding her sexuality. I don't think she has it figured out herself yet. I guess we'll find out. Thank you for the amazing review!**

ROTBTDreader chapter 1

Oopsy forgot to review this when I read this (cause I get Emails when you update your story, - cause why not) anywayyyy I loved it good job! You write magesticly and I find it really sweet when I see you reply to my reviews. **\- Yaaay thank you for following my story! Thank you so much, I love replying to reviews, y'all are adorable**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 13

XD XD XD I love how you groan at your own characters haha. This chapter put me in such a funk ohmygod I think I might actually become a professional Fictional-Character-Worrier because of you. But seriously, I'm about to cry because I read this chapter, and the next thing I see is "and daddy Austin, hello"... But I'm not sure the tears are for sadness or just because it's so freaking funny. **\- Hahaha, yup, sometimes I actually cringe at how they react at some situations. Not everything is that realistic.. Hahahah that's a new profession I could see rising here. Damn emotions all over the place, huh? I mean, I'm just speaking my mind, I think that's what all of you were thinking when seeing him with a kid, gosh darnit, so incredibly hot**

Fishelle chapter 13

the comedy must come from within, grasshopper. it is not something a mere mortal like myself can teach.  
ANYWAY  
Ally's so stubborn omg xD I gotta admit, in this chapter I feel a little bit worse for Austin since he's trying to fix it but I also feel awful for her because she's insecure and ugh my poor child :(  
(also confession time: i haven't read ROALT hehhehehe) **\- That was very wise, you should get that on a pillowcase. True, there are some ups and downs in the way these characters handle things. That's alright hahaha, everyone's got their preferences. Maybe you'll read it some day, it's from the same author, so chances are you'll love it :)**

Guest chapter 13

I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD FOR YOU TO UPDATE YOUR STORY ALL WEEK, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN ME WHEN I SAW THAT YOU DID! I JUMPED WITH EXCITEMENT AND I CHEERED. I AM JUST SO HAPPY YOU UPDATED AND THE CHAPTER WAS JUST PERFECT AND ALSO HEART BREAKING LIKE ALLY DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO AUSTIN OR? I JUST HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER WHOLE WEEK FOR YOU TO UPDATE AGAIN, WHICH WILL FEEL LIKE FIVE YEARS BUT ILL SURVIVE. I KNOW IM RAMBLING BUT YOUR WRITING IS PERFECT OKAY ITS JUST PERFECT. PLEASE NEVER LEAVE THIS STORY, BECAUSE ITS PERFECT AND YOURE PERFECT. AHHH I JUST NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER AHHH. **\- WOW YOU ARE THE CUTEST LITTLE CUPCAKE EVER, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THESE INCREDIBLE COMPLIMENTS! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T DIE FROM ANTICIPATION, CAUSE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! YOU'RE MORE PERFECT PRECIOUS SNOWFLAKE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yup, a very late update. I apologize for letting you guys hang, but last week turned out busier than I had planned and inspiration kinda failed me. It wouldn't be fair to me or you to post a chapter I wasn't 100% content about. Luckily, detention gave me the opportunity to spend my time wisely and I managed to finish it. This is the end, but look out for a short epilogue soon. I can't say if I'll be able to finish it by this sunday, but expect it in a week or so.**

 **I would like to thank the two guests for their extremely understanding and patient reviews they posted sunday night and the day after!**

 **Enjoy this final regular chapter of College Works Out!**

* * *

After a few days of anxiously waiting, every single student had gotten the news whether they passed the year or not. Not very surprisingly, more than 95 percent of all of them did. Brown didn't take any students, you needed a certain kind of mentality and every single student who they accepted, possessed that quality. As far as Ally knew, every person she knew passed. Austin had, too, luckily, Lib and Ian had told her. Apart from that, they never mentioned his name in her presence.

Something the university did every year, was organize a ceremony for the students that had passed the year. One for the freshmen, sophomores, juniors and the seniors, every year of college until they graduate. The first ceremony she had been a part of was last year and it surprised her how fun and spontaneous it had been. When you think of ceremonies, you expect a strictly organized service by the school, but, instead, it had been a real party, kind of like a celebration of the end of the year.

The only obligation the students had, was the dress code. Casual chic, but with a tie for the boys who would be wearing jeans as well. Ally had decided to pick one of her many casual cocktail dresses, a sailor blue one with lacy flowers on it. Lib and Hannah had offered their room to dress up and they had spent lots of lost time to catch up. Obviously, she wasn't completely over the drama that had hurt her, but she had accepted the situation. There was no doubt she would see him today, though.

"Can anyone zip me up?" she exits the bathroom she had used to perfection her makeup and hair, and enters the girls' room with her head down, holding her hair up with one hand and using the other to hold her dress up. Because her eyes are directed on the floor, she can't see who eventually zips up her dress after she walks in front of the full length mirror, but when it's safe to let her hair fall back and look up, she realizes why the fingertips on her back felt slightly rough.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew I-" Austin starts apologizing shyly after their eyes connected through the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" cutting him off immediately, not because she doesn't want him to be here, but rather because there was no reason for him to be. She was too shocked to react casually. Taking a quick look around the room, she notices neither residents are in the room with them, while they were here just a few minutes ago. "Where are Hannah and Lib?"

"They just left. They told me to wait here," the girls had obviously planned something again and he honestly didn't know what would happen until they shoved him into the room and left him there. He decides to use this opportunity of privacy and Ally lacking intention of leaving as far as he could tell. "Before you say anything, I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead," she nods while pursing her lips and turning her full attention to him. The least she could do was give him the chance that she hadn't granted him the other day at the gym.

"I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted," he admits after a few seconds of choosing his words carefully. Ally is surprised he's not naming the excuse like he did at the gym and shows him a small smile. Grabbing his hand, she gently leads them to the edge of the bed before they both sit down. "These past weeks have been killing me. The stress caused me to lose my mind and I didn't realize I was losing you before it was too late," he tries to cramp as much information to make her forgive him in as few sentences as possible. Ally nods understanding, keeping her eyes on her hands in her lap.

"It had something to do with your father, didn't it?" rising her eyes to meet his, she gives him a sympathetic look to encourage him in which he sighs before starting his explanation.

"He called me a few weeks before the exams started. After avoiding all contact with me for years, for some reason, he wanted to talk to me," releasing a self-mocking chuckle, he shakes his head. "Somehow, I couldn't help but feel like I needed his approval, I wanted him to be proud of who I had become."

"Why did he call you?"

"He didn't give me a reason. I recall he sounded slightly slurred, like he had been drinking. Only now I realize he probably doesn't even remember calling me that night, but for me it changed everything," it's like he feels the need to reflect all pity Ally could send his way, seeing the way he keeps his head up high and diverts his eyes. "We started talking and when I told him I was currently at college, he started laughing at me. He said I was never the bright one and wouldn't be able to finish it. That he remembered I could never do anything without anyone's help when I was younger."

"That's cruel," Ally has to restrain herself from touching his hand to comfort him and, instead, just keeps looking at him.

"That's the moment I lost it, I guess. The desperate need to finally do something alone, something to make him proud, drove me insane," he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, something he often did when he was mad and tried to calm himself down. Most likely, he tried to soothe the anger he felt for himself, for the way he gullibly let his father talk him down like that. After shrugging once, trying to portray the story as less pitiable than it actually was, he looks at Ally. "It's stupid, now that I think about it."

"No, it's not. I get it," she replies.

"After I finished the exams, I wanted to tell him I did it and that I genuinely had a good feeling about it. But when I tried to call him back, he didn't pick up. That's when I decided to go to David, the owner of the gym, who still sees him now and then. In return for telling my father I passed, David wanted me to take his daughter as a client for one afternoon."

"Sydney," Ally states, Austin's silence confirming. And that's when every piece of the puzzle seems to fall into place.

"I guess she had begged her dad to let me train her for a while, even though I gave up the job. I had no idea she'd be so..." his voice weakens as he starts to look for the right words to describe the particular girl.

"Clingy? Touchy? Annoying," Ally doesn't waste the opportunity to speak her honest opinion about her.

"Among other things," Austin chuckles amused. "I swear, I only trained her because that was the only way to get through to my dad. I never wanted to hurt you. That's why I wanted to keep it hidden. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Ally speaks softly, not knowing where this conversation has led to. "But you don't need your father's approval Austin. You know that we're all incredibly proud of you here. The only person you have to do this for, is yourself," without thinking, she lays her hand in his and squeezes it encouraging. Austin shows a careful grin, appreciating the bold gesture she made. She quickly pulls her hand away, though, like she's still scared to make any move in this uncertain position they're in. "Now, let's go to the ceremony."

''Wouldn't want to be late," hiding his disappointment, he follows her example. She's about to open the door for them both, when she takes another look at him. The bareness of his neck and shirt only now catches her eye. "You're not wearing a tie."

"Right, about that," reaching in both his pockets, he reveals two ties, rolled up. One is plain black and the other a dark shade of blue, a colour you could call marine blue. With a doubtful smile, he rolls them out before holding them up on either side of this chest. "I couldn't decide without a professional opinion."

It was obvious this was more than just a decision about a tie. This was his hidden confession that he wanted nothing more than to be with her again. This was the decision whether she had forgiven him enough to take him back. If she would choose the blue tie, it would match her like they had planned it, almost screaming that they were boyfriend and girlfriend again. If she chose the black tie, the two would clash like day and night, sending the clear message they were not together and not planning on getting together ever again.

Releasing a breath, she shows him a loving smile before grabbing one and hanging it around his neck. Just as handily as she had done it for the New Year's Eve party, she crosses the two ends over each other in different ways and, before they know it, a perfect blue tie hangs around his neck.

"There, perfect," Ally speaks softly while folding his collar over the blue satin. Then, their eyes connect again, a truly happy and significant look exchanging. Ally's hands rest on the back of his neck and find their way into Austin's hair as she lifts herself up on her toes to let their abandoned lips finally connect again. They cant help but smile in the kiss as a major weight of worries and uncertainty is lifted off of their shoulders. After pecking her lips intensively one more time, Austin leans back to see Ally biting her lip happily. He copies the grin before remembering one more important confession haunting him.

''I have to tell you something, Ally," reaching behind him, he untangles her hands around his neck and brings them back between them. He doesn't want to take this risk to ruin the moment, but he simply can't postpone it any longer. Nervously, he runs one hand through his hair before holding both of Ally's hands with one as she looks at him curiously. "Ever since my dad left, I have struggled with trusting people. But when I met you, I felt... I never thought I could actually-" Ally grins at his struggle to find the right words. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"Austin, are you trying to tell me you love me?" She pulls her hand free to touch his cheek as his eyes widen in surprise, verifying that was indeed what he was trying to tell her. Giggling, she presses another kiss on his lips. "I know that already, silly."

"No, you don't. I have never told you," he stutters in disbelief.

"You don't have to tell someone to let them know you love them. I notice it in the way you look at me, talk to me, touch me," rubbing her thumb over his cheek, she tells him something that had never occurred to him. "You've loved me for a long time, Austin. And I've loved you for at least the same amount of time. Only, I actually told you now and then."

"But you were either asleep, intoxicated or in a hurry when you did. I thought you didn't even notice."

"Doesn't mean I didn't mean it. I know exactly what I say to you," Ally convinces him, causing a huge grin on Austin's face. Taking a good look at the boy in front of her, she takes a deep breath. "I love you, Austin, and I never stopped."

"I love you too, so much," he replies, a lovely feeling of relief and satisfaction washing over him. Closing his eyes, he leans down to let his forehead touch hers. "Wow, that felt amazing. I should've done that a long time ago."

Ally giggles, wrapping her arms around his waist before nuzzling her nose in his neck. "You've got a lot of time to catch up."

* * *

The picnic tables were moved to the side to make place for the small stage. There were no chairs set up in straight rows like you would expect. Instead, numerous party cocktail tables covered with clothes in different fun colours were spread over the campus. This caused the place look less serious and more fun, especially seeing the girls in colourful dresses and boys with matching ties scattered around the place.

It doesn't take them long to spot the rest of the group standing around one of the tables. Even if the way the couple was obviously matching failed to transfer the message, their intertwined fingers and blissful eyes made it pretty clear to anyone that gave them a superficial glance.

" _Well, well, well_. Another plan created by yours truly has succeeded," Lib is the first one to notice them and takes a big, cocky gulp from her white wine before making a slight bow, holding the edges of her flowy dress. "You're welcome."

"Another?" Ian chuckles, in which Lib shoves him before walking around the table to congratulate the couple. The rest swiftly follows, hugging and kissing the two with big grins on their faces before they return to their table.

"I need to thank you, though. It would've taken a lot longer without you guys," Austin admits, guessing the whole group had organized it together. Pulling Ally closer with an arm around her shoulder, he presses a kiss on her hair.

"This whole thing brought you back to the newly lovebird phase, I think I'm getting sick," Ian rolls his eyes and laughs, hiding a tiny bit of truth behind his smile.

"I'm sorry, Ian, we didn't realize that," Ally gasps as she lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. Only a day ago, Ian had told them he and Sarah split up. He didn't seem heartbroken, but any break up surely leaves some kind of scar.

"No, it's alright. It just didn't work out. Sarah was great, but we were just too different. She agreed and we split up as great friends," he shakes his head and shrugs lightly. Looking around, his eyes rest just a tiny bit longer on the redheaded girl. "Some day I'll meet someone who is just perfect for me. Someone who can challenge met now and then. But I'm done with girls for now."

"Who would've thought Ian would talk about finding the perfect girl? That's some character development right there," Hannah jokes while bumping her shoulder against Dan's jokingly. "Looks like you and Lib are the single duo again. Just like the good old days."

"Actually," Lib nervously twists the wine glass in her hands before brushing a lock behind her ear. Before she can finish her sentence, one of the professors calls Ally's name behind them.

"I'm sorry, guys, I should get ready for my speech," Ally excuses herself, lays a hand on Austin's chest while pecking his lips quickly, before walking over to the group of organizers of the ceremony. Ally being one of the best students of the year of sophomores and also being known as one of the nicest of them all by the rest of the students, they asked her to give a short speech to officially finish the year.

"I'm going to get a drink, can I get you guys anything?" Austin asks before a few name their wishes. Lib is about to offer to come with him, when Ian touches her elbow gently.

"Lib, can I borrow you for a second?" He seems slightly nervous as he nods his head in the other direction while walking away from the cocktail table.

"Sure," Lib nods, their departure going unnoticed by the tall couple that was just starting to feed each other pretzel sticks while giggling.

"I have to admit something," the boy starts when they finally reach a remote spot under a giant tree, his eyes hastily looking out for a potential eaves dropper. "I might not have been totally honest about the reason why Sarah and I broke up."

"What do you mean?" Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she furrows her eyebrows. Knowing Ian, she wouldn't be surprised if Sarah had found him in bed with some freshman girl.

"Recently, I started to feel like something was... Wrong," he proves her wrong quickly, his hesitant eyes telling her a different story. "God, this is hard."

"Are you okay? You're talking about feelings," Lib chuckles, surprised by this completely different kind of Ian she had never seen before. "Sarah must've had a big impact on you."

"Yeah, I don't think it was Sarah, though," he keeps talking in vague sentences, quickly detecting Lib doesn't understand the point he's trying to make. "I think I'm starting to fall in-"

"Oh my god, you made it!" Lib's eyes widen as she suddenly catches a glimpse of the person she had been waiting for, unintentionally interrupting Ian's most difficult sentence he'd ever had to pronounce. "I'm sorry, can you tell me later?" She apologizes as she runs off, Ian eventually following her. Lib finally meets the girl, hugging her tightly before dragging her to the rest.

"Is that...?" Hannah whispers, hitting Dan's shoulder frantically, who's mouth drops open. The short, curvy girl smiles shyly as Lib looks happier than ever next to her.

"Guys, you know Ruby," Lib giggles at the surprised faces starting at the couple before grabbing Ruby's hand, intertwining their fingers. They hadn't seen the girl since the night at the restaurant months ago and had, honestly, forgot about her. "We're dating."

"Wow, congratulations!" Austin stutters, shooting a friendly smile in the direction of the outsider. Lib's milky white and Ruby's chocolate dark skin seemed to clash, in the best way possible, the red waves differing from the tiny dark brown curls in the same way Lib's green eyes were conflicting with Ruby's big, brown ones. It was a match nobody could've predicted, but they looked overjoyed side by side.

"I overheard you guys went to Brown and managed to find Lib on campus. I had given Ally my number at the checkout, so she could put me in touch with her, but I don't think she heard me clearly," Ruby laughs awkwardly, in which the rest joins in, finally understanding the whole scene that had taken place that night. Lib had told her about the rest already and, in no time, it's like she's a part of the group. The only one who seems slightly out of place, is the one who had taken Lib to the side only minutes ago and was now standing right beside her.

"I'm really happy for you, Lib," Ian tells her softly after receiving her questioning look. She smiles relieved and gives him a hip bump.

"Thanks, buddy," it's ironical to him how she obliviously calls him that nickname just after he was about to profess his crush on her, because it will be the only thing he will ever be to her. He nods, hiding the aches he feels inside with a grin.

* * *

"Can I have your attention, please," a deep voice amplified by speakers silences the students on the campus. On the stage, the dean of the university had taken place behind the rostrum, looking at the students in front of him. All the professors were standing behind him on the stage. "We are here to celebrate the students of the second year, our sophomores," after a faint cheer, the rest of the students join in enthusiastically, making the man laugh. "We can give a big speech, but we figured one of you would be the best candidate to give this year the perfect closure. I'm proud to call to the stage, one of our best students, Ally Dawson."

A loud applause rises from the crowd, accompanied by whistling and chanting of her name. After shaking the dean's hand, she takes his place, setting her glass filled with white whine on top of the rostrum. Quickly detecting the group friends around the table on her right, she notices their proud smiles and Austin's encouraging wink.

"Hello, fellow students," she greets the hundreds of familiar faces, earning another few seconds of cheering. "What a year it has been. While for most of you this was the second year, for some this university was a new and scary place. I can honestly say that Brown has grown so close to me, that I can call it a second home. And I know it will stay one, even after I've had to say goodbye to it. After spending two years here and heaving dealt with ups and downs, I can now say for sure that you're never alone here," a shy grin appears on Austin's face when he notices how she's mostly talking to him, a quick side glance in his direction proving his assumption.

"It's one of the things I love about this place," she shrugs, hearing the approving sounds of the professors behind her. Picking up her whine glass with one hand, she lifts it in the air. "Let's raise our glass to the class of 2018," everyone follows her gesture swiftly, pride clearly noticeable on each and every one of their faces. "The people of the future," the sounds of carefully clinking glasses and cheerful laughs are heard as the students toast before all taking a sip of their drinks. They give Ally another ovation as she sees her friends cheering the loudest.

It sure was a long year. Many changes had occurred, but, luckily, a lot had stayed the same. Dan presses a long kiss on Hannah's lips after they exchange a peaceful look. Lib and Ruby keep their hands connected as they toast again. Ian laughs loudly at something Austin just said before taking a big gulp of his beer. Austin catches Ally's eyes as she scans the crowd once again from the stage and blows her a kiss. Yes, there had been a lot of obstacles to overcome, but, look at that. They worked it out.

* * *

 **Well, that's that. I started writing the first chapter of this story almost 8 months ago and it has come to an end. I'm so glad to see you guys have been with me while this story progressed and I hope the sequel did not disappoint.**

 **If it's unclear, by class of 2018, I mean the sophomores graduating two years later, when they're seniors.**

 **I will answer all your amazing reviews and I'll see you guys later for the epilogue. I love y'all!**

Fishelle chapter 14

BRO I ONLY JUST SAW THIS UPDATE AND YAAAAS DEZ AND TRISH ARE GONNA FIX THIS I'M SO KEEN but also yes when i get time i probably will read your other fics, i mean i like your style so I'm sure I'd like the others :D – **Somehow, Trish and Dez always jump in at the exact right time to make sure it ends well, don't they? I'm so happy I managed to give them another appearance in this sequel! Oh, you're a doll, but please don't feel like you HAVE to read them. I hate to make readers feel like they have to like my other stories just because they like one. If you have had a chance to check them out by the time I post the epiloge, I'd love to hear what you thought!**

Acakes5500 chapter 14

GAAAAHHH I LOVE THIS STORY! I love what you've wrote and I can't wait until Austin and Ally make up! So is there gonna be a 3rd story? Because I would love to see what else you can write! (This might be kinda weird, but I noticed that A & A have already had sex-I believe it was mentioned- so I was wondering if you don't like writing that or just don't want to. Thanks :) still love your story️ **\- Thank youuuu! I actually have a teenie tiny idea that includes Auslly as grown adults/partents which could definitely be a good follow-up to these stories (considering the character traits I've given Austin and Ally) I'm not sure whether the college group would come back, though, I'd have to think that through. Would you like that idea?**  
 **Yes, you noticed that right ;) That's a good question that I've had before. You see, I'm 18 years old. Neither my age or vocabularity would be a burden (my inexperience would), but I don't see myself writing smut. I mean, I've been reading it since I entered this fandom some years ago, but I think I would not be able to feel completely comfortable with it. But, then again, I didn't expect I'd be writing full stories a year ago, so who knows. But don't count on it anytime soon :) Thanks girl!**

fizaimran8 chapter 14

Yaaaayyyy you updated thank god i want auslly back... you better update soon missy or im hunting you down. Just kidding... not - **Hahahah that was a serious threat, I'm gonna have to get extra security**

ROTBTDreader chapter 14

Hoihoihoihoi, is that a smidge of jealousy going on I see? And is that a lil bit of conflict and troubles that cause pain to my heart? Does all this equal a good chapter? Yes, yes it does. Ohmigosh this is so good thank you for gracing the world with your magical writing – **WOW did you realize you just spoke Dutch? Or are you Dutch...? Sorry! I have a horrible memory and just forget what nationality y'all have.. I really wanted Ally to experience jealousy, just because I've never seen that with her. Thank you so much for liking it sweetie!**

EllaGx chapter 14

AHH IVE BEEN MEANING TO CATCH UP ON THIS STORY! SO GOOOOOD! I LOVE ALL YOUR LINKS TO THE PREQUEL AND AM SO EXCITED FOR YOUR NEXT UPDATE WOOO! (I APOLOGISE FOR MY OVER EXCITEMENT...) **\- Thank you! No need, I love me some excitement it makes me so bubbly!**

Guest chapter 14

AGEJJEJRJRNTIRIRNDJDJEIEIRJIRJRJDJCCIDISIDKRKFKMRJRJRNDJRNJFIRJSJENDURNEJENRYJNRJRJRNRKEIWEIOWOQPALAPQOIRNCMMClKWOEOEOAKJDNDJRJEJEJEJEJEEJEJJEJE! HAHSOEORIRIEIDIRKEIDKDKD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSUSISISIWIWIWIEJEJEJ!  
AHHHHHHHH!  
AHHHHH!  
AHH!  
AH!  
THOSE ARE MY FEELINGS NOW. IT IS IN A GOOD WAY. AUSTIN LOVES ALLY AND I LOVE YOU. AHHHHHHH! OKAY OKAY OKAY I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE GONNA UPDATE THIS WEEK BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU HAD THINGS GOING ON AND I WAS WORRIED THAT IF YOU DID UPDATE YOU WOULD BE VERY STRESSED AND I HOPE YOU DIDNT GET STRESSED BECAUSE AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOUR STORY I CARE ABOUT YOUR HEALTH MORE SO DONT UPDATE IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO. BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS LOVELY JUST AS ALWAYS AND IM SUPER BUMMED I HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE WEEK BECAUSE YOUR STORY AND WRITING IS THE ONE THING I CAN ALWAYS LOOK FORWARD TO. AND EVEY TIME I READ YOUR WORK I HAVE TO CALM DOWN BECAUSE I GET WAY TO EXICTED. HAJDJEJEKSKSKSK! AHHHH! ITS JUST SO GOOD! HAVE A GREAT DAY! **\- Ahahaha you're such a cutie, thanks for loving this story so much! It really makes me super happy. I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long. That's so amazing of you to say, don't worry, I care about my health too. And I want you guys to get the best possible chapter. You're absolutely awesome, hope you'll share your thoughts on this chapter, it really made my day!**

adorableness chapter 14

yay! I love it! OMG ally is so stubborn gosh but I love them together  
and that part at the end where Austin admits he still loves her? GENIUS  
anyway, if you couldn't already tell, I REALLY love this story keep writing! **\- she really is, she's got her pride. Difficult character, for sure! Omg thank you! Most ideas I've had planned for a long time and some come to me on the spot. This was one of them and honestly, those are the best kinds, don't you think?**


	16. Epilogue

**Here is the awaited epilogue. I'm so so so excited about this one, you don't even know. The first part was an idea I thought of in bed a while ago and have not stopped thinking about since. I really like it. It's lightly inspired by Good Girls by 5SOS and a Coca Cola commercial. Though, while I had that part, I had no perfect ending. Until I remember the possibility of a second sequel (is that a thing?) and I discovered the perfect way to leave you guys on a cliff-hanger.**

 **Warning: while the first part is fluffy, the last one might leave you in shock.**

* * *

*Five years later*

Ally opens the doors to the university library, her eyes scanning the enormous room filled with aisles and aisles of books. She shoots the receptionist a quick smile as soon as she notices her entrance, Ally being a recurring visitor, especially around the stressful time with the finals approaching. But that was not the reason she was here today.

Walking all the way to the back, the heels of her wedges ticking on the old wooden floor, she arrives at the section that was, as she had expected, completely abandoned. 'Supernatural Romance' was the section called, which was enough of an explanation why nobody would even come close to that aisle. In between two shelves of novels about romances between creatures from space and humans that maybe went into a little too much detail, Ally paces back and forth in anticipation of the person who was just about to arrive.

It wasn't a surprise she was the first one to turn up, he always liked to surprise her when she wasn't paying attention. It was one of his specialities. She hadn't seen him in long, too long. Ever since he graduated and she wouldn't see him every day in between classes like she was used to, she had missed him terribly every second of the day. More than she would like to admit to anyone, including herself.

He would visit her as often as possible and she would leave the campus whenever she had the time, but it wasn't quite the same. Especially at night, she missed his presence unbearably. She hadn't seen him in weeks, which had a reason they were both not content with, but they didn't really have a choice.

You see, Ally, Hannah and Dan decided to stay on Brown after graduating to get their Master in Psychology. That was next level difficulty and they needed every bit of concentration to keep up, even Ally struggled with it sometimes. This was why Hannah had laid out a simple rule; no funny business in the few weeks they needed to study for their exams, meaning no seeing the boyfriends in order to fully concentrate. Ally had agreed, reluctantly.

What Hannah, who was struggling with not being in Dan's presence, didn't know, was that Ally and Austin had been meeting in secret every few days at this very spot. Their friends would both kill them if they found out, figuring they would commit a murder for just a few minutes with the other after days of loneliness.

Austin had been applying for jobs right after graduation and found one remarkably fast. There had been a job opening for a sports magazine which mainly focussed on tennis news. In two years, he had climbed to a slightly more important position. He even had gotten the opportunity to travel to London to attend Wimbledon, one of the most important tennis competitions in the world. With a small group, he had had the privilege to interview some players and watch the big players from up close. It was a dream come true for him. He could see himself inching closer to finally question his heroes.

Glancing at the big clock on the wall, she starts wondering if she hadn't been mistaken about the time or place. But there was no way, it was the same every Tuesday and Friday; six PM at the abandoned aisle. Maybe the fact that he had only just returned from The United Kingdom had made him forgot their appointment? The sound of a book falling to the floor in an aisle next to her makes her jump up. Quickly walking to the shelf between the two narrow spaces, she pushes a few books to the side to create a way to see the other aisle, which was completely empty, except for the forgotten book on the ground.

"Austin?" She whispers, taking another good look through the shelves. She was sure there was someone who was responsible for scaring her, besides gravity. It might've been a plan to scare her again, ruined by his clumsiness. But there was no sign pointing in the direction that he was in the room.

"Guess who," a sudden voice breathes in her ear as two hands cage her in by resting on the shelves she was still facing. A relieved smirk appears on her face when she recognizes the way he presses his body against her from behind and the way he brushes her hair to one side to make her neck bare. Pressing soft kisses on her skin which become longer and more intense with every second, he makes his way up to her ear. She sighs happily as she stretches her neck and leans back into his chest while he starts nibbling on her earlobe. "Missed me?"

"You have no idea," she looks at him naughtily after turning around, his lips disappearing from her neck. Giving him no chance to respond, she pulls his collar to bring him closer and attacks his mouth hungrily. Teeth clash in an impatient kiss, making them both giggle before taking the time to appreciating the moment. Letting his hands embrace her sides, they eventually caress her thighs, a sign for her to jump up and wrap her spring-sun-tanned legs around him. Leading her to a desk just next to them, he grants his muscles a break as he places her on top of it.

"God, I missed you so much," Austin mutters against her lips as her fingers starts tangle in his hair. In an attempt to tighten her legs around Austin's waist, Ally hits a library cart with one of her feet, making it tumble over. The unbelievably loud thud on the hard wood is heard through the whole library and a few eager students join the receptionist as she shushes the two. Not a single person had seen what caused the accident, luckily, and the two bite their lips to hold in their laughter as Austin helps her off the desk.

"Sorry!" Ally tells the complainers quickly, which results in repeating shushes. Holding two hands up, she shouts a sassily 'excuse me' directly after it. Austin chuckles while pulling the heavy cart up and looks down at the books. After shrugging at Ally, he lowers himself to pick up the books before handing them over to Ally, who places them neatly back in the cart.

"Who thought meeting up in a library was a good idea again?" He innocently asks her in which she pushes his shoulder, almost making him fall over.

"Hannah has got me on a 24-hour watch, I have no privacy whatsoever. When I stepped out of the shower yesterday, Hannah said she thought she had heard your voice and claimed she expected you were in there with me," she rolls her eyes, making Austin laugh quietly as he hands her one of the last few books. "She means it well, but his is the only time she leaves me alone, so we better use the time we have."

"We better," he mumbles. As Ally keeps her eyes on the cart and blindly gets handed novels, she doesn't notice how Austin places the last book in her reached out hand. When she holds it up again, expecting another book, he grabs her hand with his own. When Ally looks down confused, her mouth drops open when she sees him sit on one knee, holding her small hand and showing a small black velvet box with a diamond ring in it with his free hand. "Ally Daw-"

"Yes," she tells him, short on breath.

"You haven't even heard the question yet!" He laughs out loud, squeezing her hand slightly. "That's the best part!"

"Well, ask it before I'm attacking you," impatiently jumping up and down, she looks down at him excitedly. Taking his time to clear his throat and shake his shoulders loose, she rolls her eyes while giggling.

"Ally Dawson. In a few years, when we have found a nice house, when we both have a stable job and maybe a dog or two," a smile grows on his lips, matching the one he sees slightly hidden behind Ally's hand, he takes a deep breath. "Would you be my wife?"

"I do," Ally replies in a high pitched voice, pulling him up hurriedly. Laying both hands on his cheeks, she kisses him deeply before she lets him slip the ring on her finger. After admiring it for a second, she looks up to view her soon to be husband. "I absolutely do."

* * *

Even though the group was forced to split when half of them left college after they graduated their senior year, every now and then, they managed to find time to hang out. Whether it was on campus or one of their regular restaurants, the bond they had couldn't break after all these years.

A few months after graduating, Lib got hired as a media journalist for Defy Media on a YouTube channel. Every few days, she and some other girls would bring their audience the latest news and gossip about the hottest stars. She even had had the opportunity to interview stars at the red carpet numerous of times. Her quirky personality and talent for finding the right questions to keep interviews light and fun made her a popular face in the media business.

This new job forced her to move to Los Angles right away, a change that had made a lot of impact on her life, but she couldn't say she hated the glamorous state. Sadly, after dating for a year, she had broken up with Ruby. Even though she thought she loved her, she noticed she started seeing her like just a friend. The lack of personal contact also contributed to the decision.

Thanks to Ian's valuable contacts his father had brought him, he quickly got offered a internship at one of the biggest news papers of the country. After a year of hard work and late hours, his unmistakable talent had proven itself. He hadn't get offered a contract yet, but his boss had told him he would be a perfect addition to the team.

Austin and Ally found their four friends sitting at their usual spot, a particularly sunny picnic table in the centre of the campus. Seeing Hannah lean into her boyfriends side, Dan absentmindedly drawing figures on her upper arm with his index finger and Lib and Ian having their usual happy bickering, it seemed like nothing had changed in five years.

"This feels awfully nostalgic," Austin speaks both of their minds while squeezing the hand with the shiny new ring excitedly. "Arriving with big news has kind of become our thing."

"I think this will be our biggest yet," Ally bites her lip as she matches his nervous grin. Bringing their held hands to his lips, he kisses her fingers softly, admiring how his engagement ring looks on her.

"Hey, Austin! Are you back already?" Dan looks up once he sees the couple to greet them surprised. "How was Wimbledon?"

"Is that..." Hannah shuts up Dan before he can ask any questions about Austin's visit to his native country by standing up dramatically and pointing a shaken finger to Ally's hand. Her sharp eyes had quickly picked up on the new accessories around her finger, her mouth dropping open in disbelief.

"Austin asked me," letting go of Austin's hand, she holds her own up while smiling brightly, showing the ring to everyone sitting at the table, their eyes all widening. Proudly, her soon-to-be-husband wraps an arm around her shoulder. It doesn't take long before high pitched screams are being heard from both girls and cheers from the boys, who were already informed of the plan a few days ago by Austin himself. After tight hugs and lots of time spent admiring the ring, the couple sits down with the rest.

"You'll be having babies and everything before we know it," Hannah beams as she grabs Ally's hand over the table to take another look at the shiny object. Ally's grows gloomy in a matter of seconds after the comment while Austin just chuckles. Growing up in a big family with two younger sisters, he had had the classic sibling love childhood and he couldn't wait to experience it as a parent, seeing his own children grow up.

"I'm only giving her the ring for now," he presses a kiss against Ally's temple as she masks the sudden feeling of distress with a happy smile.

"A tiny Austin, can you imagine?" Hannah continues, blind to Ally's sudden change of mood.

"Anyway," Lib cuts in, feeling how a sudden awkward silence rises. "Have you thought about a date yet?"

"We want to wait until we're in a stable period. Buying a house, settling in, all that kind of stuff," Austin responds.

"Ian, you've been awfully quiet," Dan turns his attention to Ian as he's just been listening to the rest. "Do you happen to have any big news to reveal as well?

"Nope. No, not really," he laughs awkwardly, his eyes meeting Lib, who's giving him a knowing look. Giving her a reassuring smile, he grabs her hand under the table. Silently, they decide to drop the announcement of their relationship another time. "Same old, really."

"Hey, we have our next lecture in an hour. How about we grab some lunch at the Blue Room for old times sake?" Hannah suggests, receiving agreeing answers before they all get up.

"We will see you there," Ally grabs Austin's hand before he can follow the group and gently pulls him back to the table as the rest makes their way to the restaurant. He studies her curiously before he finds the rather stressed expression noticeable in her eyes.

"Please don't make out on our old lunch table," Lib yells at them, making the other three laugh, but the couple doesn't pay attention to her.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asks her as Ally makes him sit down on the bench next to her. Pursing her lips, she tries to prevent the tears from escaping.

"There's something you don't know about me."

"What are you talking about? I know everything about you!" Laughing, he tries to see if there is any way he could make his fiancé smile, but he sees the salty tears falling on her cheeks without her permission. Wondering how big this secret could be that Ally would completely break down in front of him, he tries to dry the still flowing tears with his thumb. "Why are you so upset, Ally?"

"Because this might change your mind about marrying me," her voice breaks as she hides her face behind her hands. Austin is about to ask what could possibly be that important and tell her that he will love her no matter what, when Ally takes a deep breath before giving him a hurt look.

"Austin, I don't want to be a mother."

* * *

 **Did y'all see that coming?**

 **I have a plot in my head, I really do. I just need enough people being into it. Don't worry, after this epilogue there will be a 'chapter' of ideas I have for my next story. If you guys could be the sweetest, it would mean a lot if you could read the summary and tell me what you think I should write next. Obviously, the amount of inspiration I get for one story is pretty critical, but your opinions will definitely be taken into consideration. Kinda like award shows, hmm**

 **SPEAKING OF! LAURA, ROSS AND AUSTIN & ALLY ARE NOMINATED FOR A KCA! You all remember last year (we KILLED it) and we want to repeat that. I know I've been voting like CRAZY on tweetdeck, until Twitter decided to be a BITCH and kill 20 (!) of my egg accounts. (I'm still salty) that's pure murder and I will never forgive them. My precious eggs. ANYWAY, every vote counts so make sure to vote on the site, I'll put the link on my page, and on twitter.**

 **If you vote on twitter, make sure you follow these rules**

 **The hashtags for the three categories are:**

 **#VOTELAURAMARANO #KCA**

 **#VOTEROSSLYNCH #KCA**

 **#VOTEAUSTINANDALLY #KCA**

 **One tweet can only have ONE category vote. So you can't vote for ross and laura in one tweet, neither votes will count.**

 **Also, make sure you ALWAYS put the #KCA after each vote #. My tactic, is to go on the computer, copy one vote hashtag + #KCA and tweet random stuff while pasting the hashtags after each tweet.**

 **Like this:**

 **Wow I'm boring #VOTELAURAMARANO #KCA**

 **What should my next story even be #VOTELAURAMARANO #KCA**

 **If you press ctrl and V it will paste! Very handy**

 **AND RETWEETS COUNT! SO RETWEET EVERY VOTE YOU SEE!**

 **That's about it. I will see you guys in my mailbox. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of the epilogue and be sure to keep an eye on my next update. Oh, and the submission box for titles is now open! I'd love to have it have that 'working out' part somewhere and maybe something with adulthood and parenting? Don't hesitate to submit something, no idea is a bad idea!**

 **I'll be seeing Twenty One Pilots tomorrow and I just wanted to update this story before that amazing experience. I honestly can't wait**

 **I love you all!**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 15

AHHHHH HOLY CRAP I LOVE YOU THIS STORY TOO MUCH I DONT WANNA SEE IT GO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I STILL REMEMBER READING WORK THINGS OUT AND IM KINDA FLIPPING OUT OHMYGOD THERES TOO MANY FEELS GIMME A SEC. **\- Ahahahah it's been a long time, huh? Man, I wrote Work Things Out while writing Roles Of A Lifetime and that seems ages ago. We've come a long way, thanks for sticking with me :) Hope you loved this one too!**

fizaimran8 chapter 15

Perfect - **you're a doll :***

katebemwah chapter 15

Ohmigosh I can't even...  
I've read ths chap lyk 3 tyms nd it still puts a smile on ma face...well the austin and ally part, the lib nd ian part nt so much, idk I jst thot they were meant 2 b,...or r u going 2 do lyk a trilogy based on tryin 2 get lib nd ian 2 admit their feelings 4 each other,...idk  
Anyhoo loved ths sequal as much as the 1st coz I rarely ever read sequals  
Can't wait 4 yo nxt story *mwah* **Thank you! I hope you liked that Lian (?) got together anyway. I hadn't planned that, but saw a lot of people wanted them to end up together. Your wish is my command. The trilogy will most likely come, if you're up for it. Thanks sweetie!**

Fishelle chapter 15

THAT WAS SO CUTE AND IT WAS SUCH A REALISTIC WAY TO GET THEM BACK TOGETHER AND AHHH you rock my socks 3 – **Yaaaay I love that it's realistic, that's my n1 goal! You rock my stocking girl**

RubyR5 chapter 15

This Ruby girl sounds really cool. She has an awesome name. ;)  
But seriously, this chapter made my day 1000 times better. The wait was totally worth it. Thank you! **\- I LOVE your name, thank you for letting me use it! Sorry for letting her have such a short appearance, though :) I'm glad you liked it!**

Guest chapter 15

THIS CHAPTER WAS AMAZING AS ALWAYS AND IM SO SAD IT COMING TO AN END (technically it has, but whatever) AND I JUST THERES SO MUCH MORE TO HAPPEN LIKE THE NEXT TWO YEARS AND HOW EVERYONE TURNS OUT (maybe you will explain it in the epilogue, but I have no clue) AHHH I NEVER WANT THIS STORY TO END!  
PLEASE NEVER QUIT WRITING YOU HAVE AN AMAZING ABILITY FOR IT! ALSO I HAVE A QUESTION: Will you be continuing this series? If not will you continue writing for Austin and Ally? ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY WEEK AND I LOVED THIS CHAPTER AND STORY! **\- Me too girl, it's always a shame to end a story, but with one door closing, another opens! Who knows what you will read next! I hope I'll be able to write that in a possible second sequel, that would be cool. I'll always keep writing for Auslly, count on another few years. I hope you had a lovely week too!**

EllaGx chapter 15

This was so cute, the tie idea was genius! Aw I feel bad for Ian, hope he finds a girl (lib!?) in the epilogue (or part3!?(;)  
your writing is amazing though! Can't wait for your next story (: **\- Thank you so much! One of those on the spot ideas, you seem to like those the best, gotta remember that. Seems like a lot of you are into a third part, damn, you're hyping me up as well! Thanks so much lovely!**

 **Honestly, I had a pretty shitty day and answering your reviews made it so much better. You have no idea how happy you guys make me, it influences me a lot. Bless you all**


	17. Story ideas!

**Hey there lovely people**

 **I hope you enjoyed the epilogue, I loved writing it. You might have read that I was planning on uploading another 'chapter' with summaries of my next story ideas. It won't take long and it would help me a bunch if you could read them and give me your opinions and preferences. I'm really depending on your likings!**

 **The titles I have are just an idea, it's not certain yet**

 **(No title yet)**  
SEQUEL TO COLLGE WORKS OUT. Now that Ally has told Austin, her soon to be husband, her biggest secret, the biggest question is whether he still wants her to be his wife, despite being unable to fulfil his wish to be a parent. If they can't even agree on the next stage in life, how will they work out their future together?

 **Just A Game/ Expedition Robinson**  
When the realistic and serious lawyer Ally Dawson meets her optimistic counterpart Austin Moon, who never tends to take anything seriously, on a deserted island, the two form a quick disliking for each other. They notice, however, that they need each other to survive, 'surviving' meaning 'not getting sent home by the viewers'. Because it's all just a game. Welcome to Expedition Robinson.

 **(No title yet)**  
Everyone knows the story about the rebellious bad boy, terrorizing the school with his unruly attitude and the nerdy, shy girl who grows to hate him, before they happen to fall in love as the tale progresses. But what would happen if the school had two disobedient teenagers. Would they find comfort in each other's presence or be repulsed by the shocking recognition?

 **Bad Blood**  
Special agent Moon, usually recruited for rather boring cases, now faces a new investigation on a cruise ship involving drug smuggling. He only has a few days before the ship anchors near the coast of The Netherlands and returns to Newcastle. Can the charming lead singer of the ship's band help him with the case or will she only form a distraction and obstruct it?

 **You would help me a lot if you could help me with this! The date I'm starting a new story is not certain, but it'll probably be a while. I'll start writing as soon as I have time, but school is still super busy and I can use a period of focussing on just exams. This won't mean I'll stop thinking about possible plots and ideas! I'll miss you guys a lot, too.**

 **I'll probably hit 150 reviews after I post this, so thank you in advance to the 150** **th** **reviewer and the rest of course!**

 **Goodbye for now xx**

sassynora chapter 16

IM IN SHOCK I CANT BELIEVE THE END OMG WHYYYYYYYYYY I FEEL YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN OMG WHYYYYYYY **– Ahahah I'm sorry for killing your children in a way? Don't forget that another sequel is possibly in its way!**

ROTBTDreader chapter 16

What the feck?! I was thinking "Awhhh at least 'everything worked out' for them, (and I like what you did there at the end of chap 15) would be the cutest and cheesiest ending, even though I never want this story to end. But whaaattt she doesn't want to bare of the children with this hunky lil man candy.

I forget the rest of what I was going to say but, good job you're the best! **– Thanks, girl! Yeah, I mean, I couldn't give you a happy ending like that, that would be too easy :) You will hear her explanation in the sequel, I promise you that, but I can't tell you how long that'll take. This cliff hanger was absolutely necessary to get you hyped for what might come next**

JelsaFanToTheMax chapter 16

Hello! I just read chapter 16 and I love it! Already I'm looking forward to next Sunday! I (to busy reading FanFiction) didn't know that Ross and Laura where up for KCA so thanks for that reminder! I'm really glad you (finally!) put Lib and Ian together! And when Austin proposed! I interested to find out why Ally doesn't want to be a mother and how everyone else is going to fare! Thanks again for this lovely chapter! Bye! (Oh I forgot, I was going to ask you something: I'm guessing that because you watch Dan your probably watch Phil also. Would you ever consider doing a Phan fiction?) Bye, JFTTM. **– Thank you! No problem, make sure you support them as much as you can! Yup, I couldn't help myself, they're just meant to be. I just thought of a new idea for the sequel while answering this review, this is such a great example of how you guys inspire me, THANK YOU!  
That's a great question, actually. You see, I'm starting to read more and more Phanfics, I see them have a lot of potential as they're very shippable. Sadly, I've been disappointed a lot. I don't know whether it's because I've read a lot of great Auslly fanfics or that I'm expecting a lot now that I'm a writer myself, but I haven't found one that I loved yet. If you have any recommendations, I'd love to hear it tho!**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 16

Goddamn I hate you so much. (Kidding I love you tons!) I know I remember you writing ROAL AND Work Things Out my goodness! I can't wait for the next one! (Sorry I'm really bad at names so can't help ya there)

But that cliffhangers graaghhhhhh! Ya can't leave me there I'll suffocate!

Haha, can't wait! Luv ya, hope I hear from ya soon! **– Hahah I love you too girliee. You've been here for so long, I really really appreciate that! That's alright, you continue to inspire me. Oopsy, that was a sudden one, wasn't it? I'll miss you!**

RubyR5 chapter 16

Just when I thought I would know how the story ends, you throw in a cliff-hanger and hint at a trilogy. Now I'll be constantly waiting for an update. Nice job! :) **– That's such a sweet thing to say! I'll try to not let you wait too long :)**

katebemwah chapter 16

Ladies nd gentlemen, fanfic writers nd readers (imagine lyk the exaggarated deep voice sum award shows) its gonna b *drum roll* a trilogy *standing ovation*  
Anyway enough of tht crazy can't wait 4 the nxt sequal *mwah* **\- Awww, you're so precious ahahah. Thanks sweets!**

adorableness chapter 16

So I'm kinda confused... is this over? cuz that was a weird place to end it but ok then?  
I hope you understand I'm not putting you down or anything, just sad to see this endand ofc I'll be on the lookout for anything new you put up! can't wait, I'm sure it'll be amazing as always, and all the best to you. good luck! **– Yup, sorry for that, but I wanted to officially make this chapter fitting for another sequel. Just like in Work Things Out, I made sure the last real chapter had a proper ending and the epilogue hinted to the sequel; College Works Out. This is exactly the method I used for this story, I hope you understand!**

Guest chapter 16 . Feb 15

Me throughout this chapter: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?  
AHHH AMAZING CHAPTER AND BEAUTIFUL WRITING! I LOVE IT ALL AH! **– I love YOU! This review made me super happy!**


End file.
